


Chiaroscuro

by Sillypennie4



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Dark and Light, Discussion of Mental Health, F/M, Fine Art, Humor, Misunderstandings, Mutual Pining, Opposites Attract, Reylo - Freeform, Secret Relationship, Sexual Tension, Teen Angst, Teen Romance, Truth or Dare, bad guy ben solo, good girl rey
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-17
Updated: 2020-07-21
Packaged: 2021-02-12 16:54:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 17
Words: 54,556
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21479698
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sillypennie4/pseuds/Sillypennie4
Summary: Poe Dameron. Poe “star of the football team, golden boy, charm your socks off” Dameron. Yes THAT Poe, asked Rey Jakku out on a date. Rey “brand new to town, foster child, can never get the grease out from under her nails” Jakku.Before Rey can even process this unexpected event, she runs face first into a boy she has never seen before, and they instantly hate each other.*On hiatus until my other story is done. Thank you lovely readers!*
Relationships: Armitage Hux/Rose Tico, Kylo Ren & Rey, Kylo Ren/Rey, Minor poe/rey - Relationship, Rey & Ben Solo, Rey & Ben Solo | Kylo Ren, Rey/Ben Solo, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 263
Kudos: 307





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LeiaMyLabrador](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeiaMyLabrador/gifts).

> Enjoy. Just some fun I like to have.

Poe Dameron. Poe “star of the football team, golden boy, charm your socks off” Dameron. Yes THAT Poe, asked Rey Jakku out on a date. Rey “brand new to town, foster child, can never get the grease out from under her nails” Jakku.

The giddy squeals of excitement beside her were the only thing that snapped Rey out of the trance Poe’s beaming smile had put her under. This couldn’t be happening. She swallowed uncomfortably as her tongue stiffened in her mouth. Guys like him didn’t even look at girls like her.

Rey very suddenly felt claustrophobic. Her back pressed up against the cool faded green lockers lining the halls. Her friends Rose and Jessica vibrated with excitement, crowding her right shoulder. Poe leaned in, his hand firmly planted high on the wall up on her left.

“Well? Whaddya say?” He asked his brown eyes locked on hers.

Rey tried to force words out of her mouth but only squeaked. She had apparently been taking too long to answer for her friends’ taste, because Rose piped up, “She would love to!”

“Great!” He said bright as sunshine, straightening up, without ever looking away from her as if she had answered. Poe cocked his head over to her friend Finn, who was standing just behind him. “We got to get to first period, before the bell, but we’ll exchange numbers.”

He winked. Actually winked, like he was in some kind of 50’s greaser movie as he turned away. Finn gave Rey two large thumbs up, grinning like a fool.

As soon as the other girls thought he was far enough away, they erupted into shrieks.

“I can’t believe it!” Jess bounced, clutching her books to her ample chest. Girls like Jess, that’s the type of girl Poe should be asking out. Her pretty face beamed.

“He is a senior, Rey! How the hell did you land that one?” Rose asked proudly, crossing her arms and leaning against the lockers.

“Um… I don’t know,” Rey said in her lilting accent. “I hang out with Finn a lot and he’s friends with Poe, so Poe started to kinda just show up sometimes…”

Rey rubbed the back of her neck. Finn had mentioned that Poe was interested in spending more time with her, but she didn’t know how she felt about it. Poe was without a doubt the most popular boy in school. Girls nearly fainted as he passed in the halls. Rey had thought he was very good-looking but didn’t see what all the fuss was about. Yes he was charming, and when he did show up she had fun with him but that was it. Her heart didn’t race, and her stomach didn’t flutter. Even now, shouldn’t she be more excited than Jess and Rose that he asked her out? More than anything she was confused. Confused as to why he was so interested and why she wasn’t.

Their heads snapped up at the sound of the blaring first period bell.

“Sod it,” Rey muttered. “See you girls at lunch,” Rey threw over her shoulder. She would be late to class again. Rey sprinted through the now clearing hallways, the soles of her converse squeaking as she dodged other students clambering into their classrooms.

Rey rounded the doorway, flying into her first period art class with her head down, she smacked into something black and solid. She stumbled back. A person. She knocked into a person.

Rey lifted her face to a tall boy. For a moment Rey was too stunned to speak at all. She didn’t know him. She had been in advanced art for over two months now and had never seen his long face and uneven jaw. His high bridged nose set between piercing dark eyes. His long raven locks waved midway down his slender neck, a stark contrast to his alabaster skin. His hair was pushed away from his forehead, revealing a prominent brow. He wasn’t handsome, but aesthetically fascinating. Standing transfixed, she analyzed his features individually like puzzle pieces, trying to decide what it was about him that was inexplicably beautiful. His lips were fuller than her own and curled in a sneer. The ugly twist of his mouth snapped her out of her daze.

She opened her mouth to apologize and ask if they were ok, but before she took a breath he snarled, “Watch where you’re going.”

His sharp tongue caused anger to instantly rise. “It was an accident,” Rey spat back. “I would have apologized if you weren’t being such a dick about it.”

“Let me get this straight?” He drawled, crossing his arms in front of his chest. “You run into me, then gape with your mouth hanging open without an apology in a timely manner, and I am being a dick? Real classy, sweetheart."

Rey’s fury spiked so fast she felt dizzy. “Sweetheart? SWEETHEART? If we are giving each other nicknames I have one that fits you perfectly, Asshole!”

His face turned livid as he took a breath to hurl something back.

“Ok, enough,” Ms. Holdo demanded. Her reedy frame was somehow commanding and her stern expression left no room for argument. “Rey you are late. Take your seat before I give you detention for tardiness and your foul mouth! And Ben that is no way to speak to a lady. Your mother would be appalled.”

The boy named Ben, clenched his teeth as his back straightened.

Rey went to the back of the room where the charcoal was stored and picked up the materials she needed. Each desk in the room was set in a circle around a still life display. Large windows flooded light into the spacious classroom. Rey took her usual seat off to the side, where half the still life was bathed in light from the windows and the other side was cast in a different light from the fluorescent ceiling fixtures. Every week they had a new medium to work with, practicing on how the type of material changed the mood on the same objects. A piece of fresh sketch paper laid on the desks.

Rey shifted in her chair, shooting dirty looks at the new boy. Ms. Holdo was handing him a syllabus and explaining to him what he had missed so far. His back faced her and she noticed how his black t-shirt stretched over his shoulders, but hung loose on his waist and narrow hips.

“I can’t believe they let him back here,” Paige hissed at Rey.

Rey turned to her side where Rose’s older sister frowned. Paige was a senior and Rey had always been a bit intimidated by her, only being a sophomore. The art classes, as well as the other elective classes at her school, were separated by skill level and not grade. It had taken Rey a while to get used to it. Even now, she still made awkward conversation with Paige simply because she didn’t know anyone else in the class.

“I guess it pays that mommy’s the mayor,” She sniffed.

Paige must have noticed Rey’s quizzical expression because she continued.

“That’s Ben Solo. He was suspended at the end of last year. We had only a few weeks left in school before summer break and the psychopath gets into some huge fight. Then after they break up the fight and they send him to the principal's office, he ends up trashing the place. I thought they had expelled him. He was gone all summer and this is the first I have seen him since. People heard that his parents shipped him off to some mental health place run by his uncle.”

Rey’s eyes widened at Paige’s juicy gossip. She glanced back over at the teacher’s desk at the front of the room were Ben still stood. His face was set in an icy expression as he continued to listen to Ms. Holdo’s instructions.

He whipped around finally and Rey and Paige both jumped apart as if they were caught doing something bad. Rey kept her head down as she picked up her black charcoals, but peeked back up at him through her lashes as he dropped into his chair. With a heavy hand he sketched with his face screwed up in annoyance and concentration.

Almost like he could feel her gaze, his hands jerked to a halt and his head snapped up to scowl right at her.

A sane person would look away immediately, but Rey, apparently was not. She met his glare head on, lowering her brow. As their eyes connected something strange stirred inside her. The world around her fell away. The force of his intensity made her unable to focus on anything else. Rey felt herself drowning in the depths of this eyes. It was like she could feel him all around her, as if his heart beats and his breathing synchronized with her own.

His face transitioned from irritation to guarded curiosity. He shifted his jaw from side to side as though he was trying to figure out what to make of her. She couldn’t look away and suddenly she could feel the heat of his gaze all the way down to her toes. Rey didn’t know how long she held the charcoal limp in her hands, her heart thudding in her chest, before Paige cleared her throat loudly.

Rey finally remembered where she was and shook her head to snap herself out. She turned to Paige, disoriented.

“What are you doing?” she chastised under her breath.

By the time Rey turned back to Ben Solo, he was staring at his paper like it had personally offended him, sweeping heavy strokes of black on his page.


	2. Chapter 2

Hands down, Rey’s favorite part of her school day was lunch. She piled up her tray with the wide variety of food options splayed out before her. She even loved to take seconds of the very questionable tapioca no one else dared to touch.

“Hey, Rey,” one of the kindly old lunch ladies called. Her white hair poked from under a hair net and a white apron tied over her light blue uniform.

Rey noted no matter how many different schools she had attended in the past, one thing she could count on was the lunch ladies all having the same uniform. Rey flashed her one of her sunny smiles as she balanced an over flowing plate of spaghetti.

“I saved you an extra cookie, on the house!” Her wrinkled hand passed her a large chocolate chip cookie wrapped in plastic. “Thank you, Maybel, you didn’t have to!”

The woman patted her hand before Rey put the cookie in the black messenger bag she had slung over her shoulder.

Finn waved enthusiastically at Rey as if she didn’t know where they had lunch every day. She weaved her way to their round table in the back corner of the cafeteria.

Jessica was already talking enthusiastically, “I couldn’t believe it when I saw him in the hall!” Jessica pushed her thick, long, black hair over her shoulder trying to keep it out of her way. Her perfectly painted nails picked away at her food. Her pretty face looked scandalized.

“Paige told me that she saw him this morning,” Rose whispered, peeking over her shoulder like whoever she was talking about could be right behind her. She adjusted her glasses over her almond shaped eyes. Her hair weaved in a side braid, her rosy, heart shaped face rarely frowned.

Rey wasted no time shoveling her spaghetti into her mouth as she listened intently.

“I thought for sure that he was done-zo!” Finn took a long swig from his can of ice tea.

“You saw him too, didn’t you?” Rose tapped on Rey’s arm. “He was in your art class, right? Ben Solo? Paige said you had a tiff with him. Did he like freak out? I heard he has multiple personality disorder and he is also someone named Kylo Ren!”

Rey’s hazel eyes bugged from her sockets and she choked on her pasta for a moment. Just thinking about their silent exchange earlier… She shivered at the thought. There was something unsettling about him.

“He looks like a total creep! Like not in the sexy bad boy way, but in the ‘he might kidnap me and murder me in a basement’ kind of way,” Jess added.

“He has legitimate anger issues for sure,” Finn confirmed. “He already lost his temper with some kid in his science class. Everyone was talking about it.”

Rey tilted her head down to her tray and poked her Jell-O with her spork, trying to appear indifferent.

“No way! He has the same lunch period as us too?” Jess’s eyes followed him.

Rey’s head snapped up scanning the crowd, but it wasn’t necessary. He towered over everyone else, dressed in black. People parted to give him a wide berth as his dominant gait cut through the large room. He drew her attention like a super magnet. His massive hands snatched up a banana and a water bottle. Without even slowing his pace, he slid a five dollar bill to the lunch lady and walked right back out. He fixed his attention straight ahead as if no one else even existed.

He probably thought he was too good to eat lunch with everyone else. Her skin prickled with annoyance. Rey remebered his condescending tone, words cutting like razors. She still had her cheeks stuffed with Italian food, too focused on him to notice that she forgot to swallow.

“What a psycho.” Finn crumpled up the foil from his sandwich, leaving it on the table. “Are you coming over after class today, Rey? Gran is making her famous chocolate cake!”

Rey swallowed then laughed. “Yes Betty Crocker’s boxed devil’s food cake certainly is well known.”

Finn scowled. “Her secret ingredient is love though.”

“You know I am only teasing,” Rey assured him. “I love your Gran and I am honored that you both like having me over so often, but Maz took off from the restaurant tonight so we could have dinner together. She thinks she leaves me alone too much. We can hang out sometime next week.”

Compared to other foster families Rey had been forced upon, her new foster parent, Maz, made her feel the least neglected. She had never felt so cared for in her cozy eclectic home.

“That’s too bad, because a certain Poe Dameron was planning on crashing by to say hello,” Finn snickered.

The girls all ohed as Rey laughed nervously, “What? Asking me out wasn’t enough, he was planning on ambushing me too?”

“I would actually kind of love it if you guys dated, two of my best friends. I could be the best man at your wedding,” Finn simpered.

Rey gaffed, “You aren’t getting ahead of yourself or anything.”

“Or you know, you could go on double dates with them too?” Rose batted her eyes at Finn, and Rey was sure that if Finn’s complexion could let him blush, he would have.

The bell indicated the end of the period and everyone scrambled to throw their food away and head back out. Rey noticed the breath of relief Finn took as he grabbed his books from the table and jet out the door. Rose slightly deflated and a small pang of sympathy had Rey reach out an encouraging hand to her shoulder. Rose’s mouth quirked up, but she scuttled out with her head down.

Rey took her time leaving, pretending to rearrange her notebooks. As soon as she was sure that there were no eyes on her, she grabbed Finn’s left over foil and beverage. Her eyes scanned the emptying room and more than a few kids had carelessly left their empty soda cans on the tables. She scooped them up, dropping them into her bag. Convincing herself that she didn’t need to go through the recycling bins to get more, she rushed off to her last few classes of the day.

***

The last bell rang and Rey had never been happier to see the end of the day. Maybe if she was quick at her locker she would just miss Poe, and she could put off this whole dating thing. Rey popped her head out of her classroom and checked up and down the hall making a run for it like she was some kind of fugitive.

She was so busy looking behind her, to see if Poe was on his way that she startled when she saw him already standing in front of her locker. His chocolate hair was perfectly quaffed and his orange letterman jacket enhanced his perfect build. The wind knocked out of her lungs and her steps faltered. Poe seemed to be completely unaware of her apprehension because he held himself as confident as ever. She approached and he stood so close she could see his flawless olive skin tone, smooth and probably pleasant to touch. For some reason that made Rey even less interested in him.

“How about that number?” Poe asked as a greeting.

“Ummm…” Rey began, her fingers fidgeting behind her back.

A loud slam of the locker directly behind Poe caused them both to jump, and turn to the sound.

Ben Solo’s long, frame had been hidden behind his open locker door but was now revealed. His face was cold as he observed Poe and Rey studying him. Ben’s eyes connected with her again, his upper lip pulled back in disgust. For the briefest of moments she was held captive in his gaze and an inexplicable fire ran up her back, making her both irate and thrilled.

Poe was not fazed and casually lifted the corner of his mouth.

“Solo? I heard you were back. How ya been, man?”

Rey swallowed at the dark expression Ben gave Poe. His eyes narrowed almost like he was about to reply with a nasty remark but instead, turned his back and stormed off. His heavy black boots stomped down the hall.

Poe whistled low. “Nice to know that guy is in school again,” he said sarcastically watching his retreating form. He brought his attention back to Rey. “I was thinking we could do something this Friday night. I don’t have a game this Saturday and Coach is actually giving us a day off from practice, so I don’t have to worry about being up early or anything.”

Rey knew if she turned down Poe, everyone would be harassing her about it and she would never hear the end of it from Jess. Maybe she would have a good time. It wasn’t like she didn’t like Poe, just not in THAT way. Maybe she hadn’t spent enough time getting to know him.

Rey, tried to feel optimistic and gave her signature radiant smile and replied, “I am free this Friday. If you don’t mind though, could we go to this coffee house I had been meaning to visit? It’s a few towns over and it’s too far to take my bike. They have work of some local artists around and they will have live music this Friday. It isn’t really Finn’s thing and Rose and Jess are always busy.”

Poe’s face broke out into a larger smile, “A girl who knows what she likes. I dig it.”

Did he always have to talk like a character from, Psycho Beach Party?

Rey and Poe exchanged numbers and she fled as soon as possible.

She ran to her bike locked up outside. Not that she needed to lock it up. Rey highly doubted anyone wanted “Frankenstein” as she lovingly dubbed it. She had built it herself from random parts of other bikes and painted green vines all on the metal trying to make it cohesive. Rey placed her books in the wicker basket attached to the handle bars. She had made the bike at her previous foster home. It was the only good thing to come out of Plutt’s Junkyard and Salvage. After Rey had knocked a kid out for making fun of her bike when she first made it, no one insulted it again. Her bike wasn’t the prettiest thing ever made, but during the summer when she came to live with Maz, she had been riding it around her block and Finn spotted her, saying it was “cool”.

As Rey peddled away dodging the senior’s cars leaving the lot, her eyes fell on a dull, faded gray, first generation Studebaker Lark. Rey’s eyebrows raised. Even aged and a bit beat she could see the considerable upgrades to the tires and the roar of the engine. Her mouth practically watered. This Car Frankenstein (she decided to name it) was on a whole other level.

As the driver pulled out into the street, her indignation grew after recognizing who was behind the wheel. Of course it would be the infamous Ben Solo. His driver side window was open and his hair blew carelessly, glossy and thick. His pale forearms flexed, tightening on the wheel and pouting his lips at the traffic. His eyes flicked over to her but pulled away just as fast, his mouth turning down. She frowned her brow and headed home, her heart leaping into her throat.


	3. Chapter 3

Maz came home early as promised to the small two bedroom one bathroom country style house.

The inside was stuffed with paisley, decorative pillows, and soft throws. Large, worn, plush unmatched couches and recliners were placed in no particular order. Colorful dreamcatchers and wind chimes hung from the ceiling. The home had one large living room and a small open kitchen without any room for a table, so meals were a very casual affair, sitting on the very comfy furniture and eating from plates on their laps.

Maz was fun to be around, or at least Rey thought so. She watched with silent amusement, the woman who was so similar to her home, bustle around. She dressed in eclectic colors and scarves. Maz was tiny, just over 4 feet, but what she lacked in size she made up for in spunk. Her age and failing eyesight had not slowed her down. Her coke bottle glasses rested atop a small nose, on a face leathery and kind. She hopped about the house singing loudly to the oldies station.

“So, girly,” Maz sassed. She turned her magnified eyes to her sitting in the living room. “I feel like I have been a terrible guardian. What have you been up to lately? You are a bit quiet tonight.”

Rey always felt exposed under Maz’s gaze, sensing she could read much more than others. She clutched a glass of water protectively as she shifted on a well-loved recliner. Rey laughed. “How can you always tell Maz?” It wasn’t like she was talkative to begin with, just the opposite. Rey, until recently, had always been very wary of others and closed off, for good reason.

Maz cackled. “When you live as long as I have, you tend to see the same eyes in different people. I see your eyes child. Is there something on your mind? Hm? Maybe a boy?” Maz wiggled her eyebrows.

Rey choked on a sip of water she was taking. Her mind stuttered as she thought of dark intense eyes, and full lips sneering. After a short coughing fit, Rey composed herself as much as possible, and reprimanded her thoughts before saying, “I have a date tomorrow night. With Poe Dameron.”

“Poe Dameron?” Maz lit up. “Oh,” she said looking off into space, a peculiar reminiscence on her face. “If I were only 60 years younger.”

“Maz!” Rey chuckled.

The woman shrugged not looking the least bit guilty. “That’s exciting news.”

“I’m not sure that I really am interested though.”

Maz adjusted her glasses, “I see.” And Rey really thought she was completely transparent at the moment. "Someone else then?"

"No, absolutely not," Rey chuckled nervously, but her stomach fluttered thinking about Ben's arms stretching his T-shirt sleeves and was very cross with herself. "If we are talking about boys, what about you and Chewie? I haven't seen him around lately," Rey said.

Maz gave a whimsical sigh, grinning, and Rey knew the subject was officially changed.

***

It was Friday morning and Poe made it a point to keep making eye contact with Rey at random intervals and smiling from across the hall. The attention made her squirm. After about the fifth time in less than 10 minutes, Rey made sure to find the inside of her locker very interesting. That proved to be a bad course of action when she remembered that lingering at her locker meant that she would inevitably bump into Ben. But he hadn't stopped by his locker. Rey took a deep breath, hoping he was absent or better yet had quit school. She hated the strange mélange of emotions just one look from him caused her.

Rey came into the art studio and her heart dropped. Ben Solo was not only in the class but he appeared to have been sitting there a while, and in her usual seat. Rey bristled.

“Hey!” Rey said standing next to him, arms folded and dropping her messenger bag to the ground. The pieces of aluminum she regularly collected rattled together as it settled. “You’re sitting in my seat.”

He raised an eyebrow at her then appraised her up and down slowly.

Rey felt goosebumps erupt along her skin.

“I didn’t see anyone’s name on it,” His deep voice rumbled, tinged with irritation.

“I have been sitting here for the last two months. It’s my seat,” Rey said through clenched teeth. The muscles in her back tensed, while he slumped in the chair getting more comfortable.

“The lighting and composition of the still life is better over here than at my other seat,” He said dangerously low. He looked deeply into her eyes, seemingly not blinking.

Rey clenched her fists and shut her eyes, so she didn’t have to see him. “That’s why I was sitting there in the first place!”

“Should have gotten here earlier then,” Ben dismissed.

Rey could not believe his arrogance and the entitled air he had spoken to her.

“Alright class,” Ms. Holdo’s strong voice commanded. “Everyone take a seat!” She tucked a lock of her lavender hair behind an ear. “Rey you can’t just stand there the whole class. Pick a desk so we can get started.” Her blue eyes flashed with warning.

Rey internally cursed the fact that there was no assigned seating and she could not whine to the teacher that someone took her seat like a kindergartener. She grumbled and forcefully sat herself right next to the empty seat to Ben’s left. No one dared to sit next to him. Even now the rest of the class froze in shock as she moved her desk over even closer to him so they had almost the exact same angle of the display.

Her actions made Paige’s jaw go slack. It was almost funny how her eyes moved from him to her and back again.

She mouthed to Rey very clearly, “Are you insane???”

Ben scrunched his eyes at her like she was some kind of unpleasant bug. Someone less assured would have shrunk away from him.

Rey lifted her chin. She would not be intimidated.

“Today,” Ms. Holdo began. “We will be working on dark gray paper. Now we worked with white paper and black charcoal to practice playing with shadows and depth. Then we worked on black paper with white chalk pastels to practice drawing the opposite, recognizing where the light touches the objects. I encouraged you to really think of these exercises as ways to put your own spin on the still life. Though this has been the same display for quite some time, different mediums can make the same thing you see every day, different, unique. Is there a different mood, feeling or style when you are drawing shadows or drawing light? Did you find yourself more skilled at one verses the other, or have a preference? We discussed chiaroscuro, the treatment of light and shade in drawings and paintings. How much contrast do you choose to use? Art comes to life, vivid, beautiful, when light and dark work off one another.”

Ms. Holdo paused for emphasis and her stern eyes panned the room of the students of her advanced art class, expecting each and every one of them to take their craft as seriously as any other subjects in school.

“Caravaggio loved very dark almost completely black backgrounds to highlight the subjects of his paintings, making them look as if they were glowing. Where Caravaggio usually used cooler toned paints, Rembrandt used more yellow or golden hues. Are you an artist who likes to use high contrast, dark against light or enjoy working a bit more in between? We are going to use the gray paper and this time you are not just drawing only the light or only the dark, but both. The gray paper will act as the exact medium tone between the two. I am curious to see how much of the paper is left unmarked, or if you all completely fill out the page, leaving no gray behind.”

Rey always felt inspired listening to Ms. Holdo’s impassioned voice.

She handed out the paper to each desk and the Conte crayons they would be working with. Rey immediately picked up the white, preferring to highlight the objects first, seeing where the warm light of the window touched each object. Rey took a peek beside her and was not shocked to find that Ben pressed the black into the paper so hard that it splintered and broke, leaving chunks of ebony bits peppered across the page.

Rey regretted her rash decision to sit so close to Ben. Her right arm felt bathed in warmth like the heat of his body was radiating toward her. A waft of some faint clean scent breezed past when he shuffled in his seat. All of her focus was willed straight ahead with little success.

Ms.Holdo stopped everyone a few minutes before the end of class to let everyone wash their hands and put their respective works away into their own portfolios.

“This is a reminder that in two weeks you will have the opportunity to submit a piece of art for a showing we will have at the school. There will be recruiters from art schools and prize money for the winners. In preparation for this important event, the school’s art rooms will be open an extra two hours a day on weekdays for those that need extra help, need a space to work, or need basic materials to finish projects. Everyone enjoy your weekend!” Ms. Holdo yelled over the finishing bell.

Rey’s heart leapt in her throat. Of course she hadn’t forgotten about the art show. She had been working on something big. Having an extra two hours a day to work on her projects was heaven sent. It wasn’t like she had a lot of room to work in Maz’s cramped house.

Paige gave Rey one more pointed look before leaving the room.

She sighed internally. She would have to hear from Rose at lunch about what happened today. Ben was taking his time cleaning meticulously under his nails to get all of the black off. Ms. Holdo had her back turned, shuffling through papers and preparing for her next class.

Rey bit her lip as her eyes swept the room. No one was watching. She spotted a few discarded paper clips on the floor. She snatched them up, putting them in her pocket. In the corner of her eye, Rey saw a few more misshapen paperclips on a desk, her joy doubled seeing that they were different colors. Her fingers slid across the plastic desk plucking up the small pieces of twisted metal then quickened her pace keeping her head down.

Rey stopped abruptly when she noticed that a large black figure had cut her off. Rey clicked her tongue in annoyance as Ben blocked her way and took slow steps. Rey huffed out of her nose.

“Mind getting out of my way?” Rey spat.

Ben rolled his eyes and gestured sarcastically. “Be my guest, Scavenger.”

He must have seen her sleight of hand. Rey’s face flooded with heat, both with anger and embarrassment. Instead of responding, she sped up, trying to get as much distance between herself and him.


	4. Chapter 4

The day flew by in a rush of emotions. Half the day Rey spent fuming over the infuriating Ben Solo then spend the other half freaking out about her date with Poe. Rose and Jess spent most of the lunch period squealing about it after a brief scolding about antagonizing a potential psychopath. Said “psychopath” came into the lunch room the same as he had the day before. The only difference was, this time, he swiped a water bottle and an apple. Rey didn’t even bother going to her locker at the end of the day refusing to see THAT BOY again.

Maz was running her restaurant and bar, so Rey had been home alone to get ready for her date with Poe. Jess and Rose were pestering her about being there to help her pick out the right clothes and make up, but Rey insisted she could manage. It didn’t stop them both from texting, face timing and calling her every few minutes.

Rey left her hair tied up in her usual three bun style. She didn’t wear makeup but glided some pink lip gloss on with Rose’s demands. The days were getting colder so Rey thought it safe to wear her fitted, burgundy turtleneck sweater-dress and black leggings. She wore her converse, because she refused to put on heels.

Poe texted her to let her know that he was on his way. Rey sighed deeply. They were just going to the coffee shop. It wasn’t even a full dinner and movie. If they had nothing to talk about then the night wouldn’t drag on. Rey felt guilty. Shouldn’t she be over the moon about this? Really she was just feeling lackluster and nervous, but not in the excited way she was supposed to. It would be too late now to tell Poe that she was not feeling well or make some other excuse, like her house burned down or she caught an incurable case of leprosy.

Her cell phone pinged and it was a text from Poe saying that he was outside. Rey traded out her usually cumbersome messenger bag for a small corduroy purse. Maz had made it completely clear that she was allowed to stay out as late as she wanted, because, “Poe was a respectable young man and she trusted Rey’s judgment”. But Poe didn’t need to know that. As far as he knew she had an 11 pm curfew and not a minute later.

Poe leaned against the side of his car, a very nice, silver Volkswagen Jetta. He looked very well put together with a blue button up shirt and tan pants. His orange letterman jacket was open. He was really making an effort, Rey noted. As she approached, he opened the passenger side door for her.

“I, ah, got you this.” He smiled and held out a single red rose.

As her hands closed around the stem, he placed a quick, chaste kiss to her cheek before jogging to the other side of the car.

Rey smiled to herself. She had to admit that Poe was being very sweet.

Rey shifted in her car seat as Poe turned on the radio. Some random station was playing a mix of some catchy tunes. Most of them she knew and was happy to hum along with the music.

“I’m really happy you agreed to come out with me tonight,” Poe said trying to open up the conversation.

“Oh well, um a, thank you,” Rey winced. She was being unbearably awkward. Without Finn to be the buffer between them she really didn’t know what to say. “So, I know you are on the football team and all, and you are a senior so are you going to school for sports?”

Poe puffed up at her question.

“I love football, don’t get me wrong. There is something so great about the camaraderie and the adrenaline rush right before a game, but I actually planned on joining the Air Force. Believe it or not, most of my family is in the Air Force or are pilots.”

“That’s pretty fantastic.” And Rey meant it. Her spirits lifted as Poe continued to talk about his plans for the future and she found herself enjoying listening to him talk. She didn’t have to tell him about her painful past. He didn’t ask about her being a foster kid or why she had an accent. This was a lot easier than she thought this was going to be.

Poe pulled into the parking lot of The Hole in the Wall coffee shop. Really. That was literally its name “The Hole in the Wall.” Rey smiled at the quirky shop’s title. It sat in a small strip mall between a used bookstore and some local bank. She still held onto the rose with both of her hands as if she was afraid she would lose it. She loved potted plants and over the summer had delighted in helping Maz with a garden in the backyard, but no one had ever given her a rose.

Poe pulled open the glass door to the dimly lit coffee shop. Music floated over to them. Someone was already on the small stage, playing a keyboard and singing with a low sultry voice. The young lady was tall and leggy, with platinum blonde hair. The spotlight made her silver dress glitter.

The floors were a glossy mahogany wood. It wasn’t as crowded as Rey thought it would be for a Friday night. Poe managed to find a small round table to take a seat. Rey placed her rose with care on the table.

They would have to get their own drinks from the coffee bar and pay up there. It was hard to see what color the walls actually were, there were so many pieces of art and sculptures covering the paint that it might have been very dark plum or purple.

“What would you like to drink?” Poe asked.

“A pumpkin spice latte would be great. Thank you,” Rey said holding out money for him.

"Put that away," Poe waved her off, already backing away.

Rey felt a twinge of guilt at not paying. She tried to ignore it as she let her eyes wander.

Some of the people there were older. They were a few towns over so she didn’t see anyone she recognized. Her eyes caught on a boy with exceptionally red hair, almost like he was a beacon in the dark room. He was close to the stage and the spotlight reflected off of his pale skin as much as it did his hair. He leaned over to talk to someone on his right who was in shadow, and Rey took a sharp breath.

What was HE doing here? Was this some kind of mean cosmic joke? Ben Solo leaned forward in his chair his elbows planted on the table and a hot drink steaming in his hands. He wore his usual frigid expression.

Just as Rey was hoping that she could hide, it was like he heard her thoughts. His head whipped to the side, looking directly at her. At first he raised his brow with mild surprise before setting his features back to indifference. Rey froze like a deer caught in headlights. In the dim lights and the sensual voice that carried on the air, in that moment, it felt like she had tunnel vision. It was equal parts frightening and alluring. The same heat of ire and want that she began to associate him, roared to life. A magnetic pull nearly drew her from her seat toward him. Rey was unsure if she wanted to charge over there and tell him off or...something else. She could have sworn she saw the set of his mouth soften, but in the low lighting she couldn’t be sure. His eyes though, they looked ravenous as they fell to her dress.

“Hey, they asked me if you wanted iced or hot for your drink. I wasn’t sure so I just bought both and mixed them." Poe plopped it in front of her smiling and looking proud of himself. She shook herself and plastered a smile up at Poe before looking down. Rey simpered when she saw the coffee mug and realized he was joking.

“Hot is great. Thanks.” Rey's body tingled. Even though she wasn’t looking up she felt Ben staring.

They sat quietly listening to the performance. Rey tried to look at anything but Ben. Poe fidgeted in his seat full of nervous energy. He seemed to not know what to do if he wasn’t talking. Most of the people were sipping coffee and tea, but a girl in dreadlocks took large swigs from a can of soda. Rey watched it longingly. The girl took her drink and tossed it into a recycling bin. Rey kept her eyes on it. It would be way too weird to go into the bin and grab it. She wished the girl had just left it on her table so she could have just swiped it. Rey thrummed her fingers on the table, still weighing the pros and cons of going garbage diving on a date. Another peculiar feeling of electricity lit her nerves and she peeked discreetly at Ben Solo, who was still watching her with a curious open expression.

“Some of this art is really great,” Poe said leaning back and craning his neck.

Rey shot her attention back to Poe. He bounced his leg as he sat, like he had too much energy to be sitting still for this long.

“Yeah we will have to walk around at some point so we can get a better look.”

“Like this one is actually nice.” He pointed his finger at the closest painting near them. It was nothing special, just a watercolor of fruit in a bowl.

Rey internally chuckled. She felt like every artist at some point had to draw a bowl of fruit. It was like an artist’s right of passage or hazing.

Poe continued, “You can really tell the artist was influenced by Van Gogh. There are definitely elements of Monet, Rodin…”

Rey laughed into her coffee, “Did you just look up random artists before coming on this date?”

Poe smirked and shrugged. “You caught me.”

“By the way Rodin is a sculptor, not a painter,” Rey explained affectionately. “Don’t worry, Poe you are not the first person I have taken to an art gallery who didn’t know much about art.” Rey distinctly remembered Finn falling asleep on a chair the last and only time she dragged him with her to a museum. “Come on, I will show you a game I like to play.”

Poe followed Rey and she stopped in front of an acrylic sculpture of different colored rectangles stacked on top of one another. Rey doctored her face to be deadly serious.

“Obviously this sculpture is about the emotional distress that one gets from playing tetris.”

Poe snorted.

“You can really feel how aggravated the artist is when the pieces don’t fall into place and they just stack up and then they hit the top of the screen and you lose the game. I’m fairly certain that the name of this piece is ‘Torment by Tetris’.”

They both turned their attention to the small white plaque with the real title of the piece, which read “A Study in Space Movement 35”.

They both cackled and Rey remembered that there was someone still singing and they both quieted to a low snicker.

Poe walked over to a painting that was just blue with three squares of green.

Rey smiled expectantly like it was his turn to analyze the art.

Poe cleared his throat and straightened his back lifting his chin. “Why obviously my dear, Rey, this painting is about the urge to pee, but being stuck in a long line with only one toilet and you know that the guy in the bathroom is not coming out for quite some time, but you can’t just leave. You will lose your spot in line. And the title is ‘What the hell? I should just go to the back alley and piss’.”

Rey actually threw her head back and laughed. She clapped a hand over her mouth but her eyes still sparked with amusement.

Someone shoves Poe as they make their way past to the coffee bar, causing him to crash into Rey. It was no accident. The push was intentional.

“Hey,” Poe called when the person didn’t even turn around.

Rey’s body froze. Ben Solo’s face shifted in distaste. Aggressively he snapped, “Sorry, it's crowded in here, must have lost my balance.”

“Solo?” Poe asked. “Like hell you did. What is your problem?”

“Currently, you are.” Ben pushed his chest out and he was at least 4 inches taller than Poe and his fists clenched. Something flashed behind his eyes, dangerous and fierce and Rey understood for the first time why he earned all of his disparaging titles. She knew that he was a snob but now he looked dangerous. Fearsome, feral.

“Gentlemen,” A large employee, who looked more like a bouncer for a club than a barista, yelled. “Calm down or you are out. I won’t have any of this bull in my establishment. Especially from you!” He pointed a fat finger at Ben.

“No need for that, Joe,” A smooth accented voice crooned. The pretty singer from before placed her hand on his arm. The redhead Rey spotted earlier stood directly beside her. “We were just leaving anyway. My set is over.” She gave him a serpentine smile.

“Ok, Phasma,” Joe responded. “You are lucky I like you. I would have banned, Kylo a long time ago if it wasn’t for you.” He said cocking his head over to Ben.

Rey stood stock still. Ben or Kylo’s mouth formed a hard line. Their eyes connected one more time and he almost looked betrayed. Somewhere deep inside of her, a violent pull strained her chest. It was like she had a string tied to her heart and it was being strung tight toward him. With the way he returned her attention she wondered if he knew what she felt.

Phasma and her two companions made their way out, but not before she and the redhead looked their noses down at them. Ben followed his friends not looking back.

Rey swallowed as she wiped her sweaty palms on her thighs.

The light hearted spirit of their date was ruined. Poe fumed as a hand ran through his hair, his eyes still focused on the door they left through.

“Let’s just try and enjoy the rest of the evening Poe,” Rey insisted. She placed a hand on his arm. “The guitar player coming up is supposed to be really good.”

Poe’s shoulders loosed. He took a deep breath, “Yeah, okay.”

Rey was walking back to their table when she spotted an empty soda can next to her coffee mug. Her breath stopped.

“Great someone left their junk on our table?” Poe asks.

“Yeah some people can be so rude.” Rey faked annoyance. “I will just throw it out. I have to go to the lady’s room anyway.”

Rey greedily took the can. She walked over to the garbage and while Poe’s back was turned slipped it into her purse instead. She walked into the lady’s room to rinse it out and noticed that it was already clean. Rey bit her bottom lip. Why was there a perfectly clean soda can just sitting on their table? Rey shook her head. She wasn’t going to overthink it. In her book this was a win, and placed it back into her bag.

After a set from the guitar player, Rey and Poe checked out more of the better paintings before leaving. One in particular, an oil painting of snowy woods and a night sky was truly breathtaking. The attention to detail was astounding. When she looked at the plaque it said, “Alone” by Kylo Ren.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Honestly, the "Interpret a piece of art as nonsensical as you can, and give it a crazy title" is a game I play with my husband, because he doesn't art. lol. (Bonus points if either one of us can describe it with an exotic accent.) Yes, I am this silly IRL.


	5. Chapter 5

Picture by Leiamylabrador !!!

Poe had dropped Rey off on Friday night and he was the perfect gentleman. He didn’t even try to lean in for a real goodnight kiss, just giving her another small peck on the cheek. Rey was extremely relieved. Maz still wasn’t home and she knew that she would be very disappointed that she was back so early.

She really did like Poe, but there was something that just didn’t feel right. Rey couldn’t put it into words, it was something deep inside her that slightly recoiled at the idea of them being together.

Rey removed the soda can from her purse and turned it over in her hands, contemplating its existence. She reluctantly added it to the slowly growing pile in her room.

***

Rose wasted no time in calling her the very next day to ask all about how the date went. Rey was fairly certain that Finn had already pestered Poe about it. Rey had not mentioned Ben or that they had a run in with him and his friends.

Rey spent most of the weekend working on her art project for the upcoming show. Her piece was going to be massive and she knew that soon she would need more room for it. She sighed in relief remembering the school classrooms would be open every day for the next two weeks.

The moment Rey had stepped foot on to school property she knew something was different. People she didn’t even know were smiling at her. She kept her head down and turned pink feeling self-conscious. What was going on? It didn’t take her long to figure it out when Poe stood at her locker before homeroom. People gave them sideways glances and whispered behind their hands. She even noticed a few girls were giving her dirty looks. Rey wanted to melt into the floor and disappear.

“Hi,” Poe said a little out of breath. “I had a great time on Friday night.”

Rey was much too shy to answer with everyone watching. She swung open the metal door to get her books, rearranging the inside to do something to distract her from Poe's appraisal. 

“I know that the second half of our evening kinda got interrupted. I was hoping maybe we could try again. This time go to a movie.”

The loud click of a metal latch drew Rey’s attention to the boy standing behind Poe. Rey felt like she couldn’t escape him. Of all places to have his locker, why right next to her? She understood that the school year had already been going on for almost a full semester and locker assignments were mostly filled, but there had to have been at least a few other options.

Poe reluctantly glanced over his shoulder.

“Solo,” Poe stated cooly.

“Dameron,” Ben mimicked. He slid out of his black leather jacket and pulled off his gray beanie shoving them in his locker before slamming the door. He hadn’t looked at Rey once. He turned on his heal and disappeared down the hall.

“We will catch up later,” Poe said to Rey, winking playfully and leaving to make it to homeroom on time.

Rey nodded and gave him a tight smile.

After homeroom Rey had planned on sprinting to art class to get her rightful seat back from that moody delinquent. But something shiny distracted her. Something stuck to her locker door made her do a double take. A thin refrigerator magnet for an auto body shop clung to the metal.

Rey screwed up her face wondering how and when it ended up there. Pealing back the magnet, she saw there was something underneath.

It was holding in place four colorful paperclips. Rey’s head tilted to the side. Someone left this for her on purpose.

Rey cupped the paperclips in her palm before putting them in her jeans pocket. Only one person came to mind that could have left it there. But Ben Solo was a cold elitist this couldn’t have been his doing, then again, who else had seen her collecting paperclips? Could he have left the soda can too?

Before getting into her art class Rey subconsciously tightened her three buns and straightened the bag slung over her shoulder. She fidgeted.

Ben was already there, lounging in her stolen seat with his drawing already out. He tipped his chin down and his eyes looked at her almost predatorily as she came through the door. Rey couldn’t pull her attention away. There was something enthralling but illicit about him. She mentally chastised herself. He was a jerk, probably with serious anger issues. A few paperclips didn’t change that.

Rey took her unfinished sketch from Friday. She would have to sit in the same seat again. She had already started drawing her picture from a certain angle and would have to stay in that spot until the assignment was completed. Rey slid into her seat as Ben concentrated on his work. Rey watched his expression darken and his jaw shift as he critiqued his own handy work. From this close she could see his fair skin was dotted with small beauty marks, so unlike Poe’s perfect even skin. They looked like ink splatters on paper from an old fashioned fountain pen.

“You don't need me to tell you what to do. Get to work,” Ms. Holdo said waving a hand as she sat at her desk shuffling random documents.

The minute Paige spotted Rey next to Ben, her eyes got wide and she shook her head in disbelief. Rey guessed that Paige thought it would be better for her to start all over than to have to sit by him.

Rey dragged the chalk across the page, dying to say something but wondering if it was wise to do so. She was almost sure he had left her the can and paperclips, but why. Rey eventually cleared her throat softly.

“So,” She started a bit clipped and cautious. “Do you go to that café a lot?”

Ben barely turned to give her his attention, but didn’t respond.

Rey continued trying to sound as aloof as possible. “It’s just that that was the first time I had ever been there and it seemed like you probably go there pretty often, since your friend knew that guy who worked there and she was singing. Um, she is actually rather good and the atmosphere was nice. The artwork was really fascinating.” Rey felt like a rambling idiot, affectively failing the whole detached persona attempt.

Ms. Holdo gave Rey a sharp reprimanding scowl. Talking wasn’t forbidden in class, but most people preferred to create in silence.

What was she doing, even being civil to him? He loathed her just as much as he did everyone else. Maybe he wasn't even the one giving them to her. Or maybe he didn’t give her that can and those paperclips out of kindness but was a way of making fun of her. A small humiliated ire blossomed in her chest. Of course he was only making fun of her taking his garbage. She wasn’t even sure he knew her name. For all Rey knew, to Ben, she was probably just “that girl”. She concentrated on what she was doing, trying to block out the small sighs and minor grunts of frustration he uttered under his breath while he worked.

It seemed like the class crawled for the first time.

So quiet, Rey almost didn’t hear it, his deep smooth voice asked in distaste, “You and Poe Dameron, huh?”

Rey could have sworn she saw his fingers grip the charcoal tighter. She didn’t really know what he was asking. And her relationship with Poe was none of his business.  
  


"What about me and Poe Dameron?" Rey asked defensively.

He huffed a sarcastic sound, "It just seems odd to me why you two would be together." He looked her over again, his eyes stopping at her stuffed messenger bag beside her. She knew was checking to see all the junk she collected, and felt about an inch tall. "You don't really seem to be in the same social circles."

Rey's cheeks puffed, "What is that supposed to mean exactly?" Rey realized her voice was getting louder. She would not let this pompous asshole mock her.

His tone raised in response to her, "You know exactly what I mean. He is the football quarterback. Student council vice president, at a party every weekend, well dressed, was involved with Bazine Netal-"

Rey knew who Bazine Netal was. She was gorgeous and came from old money, with a very particular reputation. "Oh I see, so I guess I can't measure up to someone like Bazine! What could he possibly be doing with me?" Rey fumed. All of her old hurts bubbled to the surface.

"You don't understand," Ben grit.

"No, you don't understand," Rey hissed back like a viper. "You assumed things about me, because my social status is not as impressive as Poe's?"

Ben slammed his fists on the desk,"That's not what-"

"Ben," Ms. Holdo shouted. "Is there a problem?" She stood behind her desk with her hands on the top in an intimidating gesture.

The class all stopped what they were doing to stare.

"None at all," Ben spat back. The glare he gave her would have unsettled another educator.

Instead Ms. Holdo gave back as good as she got. "Great. Then get back to work."

Ben ground his teeth but went back to what he was doing.

The unwanted orphan inside her that always felt inadequate wanted to run from the room and scream. Her eyes grew hot. She didn't care that she would have to start her drawing all over again. Tomorrow she would be sitting as far away from him as possible. She only had to tolerate his presence a few minutes more before Ms. Holdo called everyone's attention.

“Ok class. You can wash your hands. The bell will ring soon. Don’t forget you can come back after school today for an extra two hours,” Ms. Holdo announced.

Ben seemed like he couldn’t get out of his seat and away from Rey fast enough. He jumped up, putting his work away, without going to the sink to wash his hands. The second the bell rang he sprinted for the door.

Rey slowly hoisted her bag back to her shoulder.

“What the hell did you say to him that scared him off,” Paige asked Rey. “Whatever it was, nice job.”

Paige bumped Rey with her shoulder, kindly, on her way out of the classroom.

Rey told herself that she wasn’t upset that Ben "Thinks He is Superior, Has Anger Issues, Potentially Gives Paperclips as Gifts" Solo had left so quickly like she had the plague. But it always stung to see yet another person running away from her.

***

Rey’s usual favorite time of the day left her feeling not so hungry. Her mind was full enough for both her head and her stomach. She carried her tray to her usual table. Rey had dealt with bullies and mistreatment before, but this felt different.

“Whoa, whoa, whoa,” Finn said. “Rey are you sick? Do we have to take you to the nurse’s office? You only have enough food for two people instead of your usual three? And only one cup of tapioca???” Finn gasped.

“I bet she’s sick,” Rose singsonged. “Love sick!”

“Oh my gosh!” Rey groaned hiding her face in her hands.

Finn smirked. “According to Poe it was the best date he has ever been on. And he use to date Bazine, who on the first date she would-”

“Oh please, I do not want to know!” Jess wailed.

“Wait! I want to know! What would she do?” Rose laughed. “Is it something I could look up online? Just give me hints. Is it on Urban Dictionary?”

The table howled. As Rey was just starting to forget all about that morning, Ben walked through the cafeteria. At this point, mostly everyone treated him like a wraith, keeping away. Rumor was that on his second day he made a junior cry just for looking in his direction. The other three were still idoly chatting as Rey followed his movements. He grabbed a wrapped sandwich and two soda cans. One orange soda and one grape. The cans were easy to tell from their brightly colored tin. And just like the last time, after he got his food he walked out. He didn’t sit at a table to have his lunch and Rey wondered where he went.

***

The school day was finally over. There was football practice, so that meant that Poe would not be waiting for Rey. She breathed a little easier knowing that she would not be gawked at like that morning. Rey got to her locker at the exact time Ben stepped over to his. He stood next to her but completely ignored her. Why was he so angry with her? HE had insulted HER. Just like in class that morning, he looked like he could not get away from Rey fast enough, practically fleeing the hall to the parking lot. Even if she was being ignored, at the very least she was lucky to not be on the receiving end of his verbal vitriol. Blood boiled in her veins. She heaved a breath and headed out toward Frankenstein, not in any mood to stay after classes to go to the art studio.

  
  
As Rey approached her beloved bike, something in its wicker basket caught the sunlight. Inside were two cans. One was bright orange and the other purple. Both had been cleaned of their sticky sweet contents. They were in perfect condition, as if whoever had them had handled them with care. It didn't look like Ben was mocking her by giving her trash. It was almost like he cared. Rey crossed her arms. She searched for the faded gray Studebaker. She only spotted its bumper as it pulled out into the street.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Longer chapter! It had to be. Hope you like reading it as much as I liked writing it. 😉
> 
> P.s. fangirling over "understanding, gentle and tall"! Lol.

Picture by Leiamylabrador !!!

Rey sprung out of bed Tuesday morning. She told herself that there was absolutely no reason at all that she was anxious to get to school. If she looked at herself in the mirror a few more times than she normally would have, that just happened to be coincidence.

Maz was still asleep and she took a granola bar from the cupboard like she did most mornings. Running outside, the fall chill cut through her jacket. Soon it would be a little too cold to take Frankenstein to school every morning without some serious layers. Rey had been in blistering heat for years before coming to live with Maz so until now she had not thought about having to buy a winter coat.

Poe was at her locker again, wide smile and crinkling eyes. Rey's heart should have been soaring because the most desirable guy in school was looking at her that way.

“Morning,” He said.

“Hi, Poe,” Rey replied. Was this going to be going on the rest of the year now? Was that what people did when they were dating? Rey had never dated anyone before but this seemed a bit excessive.

“You never texted me back last night.”

Rey tilted her head to the side with a blank expression. She pulled out the cell phone Maz had bought for her. It was not anything fancy but it was much better than anything she had ever owned. Sure enough there was an unread text message.

“I don’t know how I missed this,” Rey answered.

She had been working on her art project all evening and when she wasn’t absorbed in that, she was thinking about what she would say to Ben when she saw him in art class.

There was no doubt now that he had been the one leaving her those little gifts. Thinking about Ben, she noticed he wasn’t at his locker at all this morning. She chewed on her bottom lip curious to where he could be.

“Well, I wanted to know if you gave any thought to what movie you wanted to see. I was thinking that I could buy tickets in advance, just in case you wanted to see something that just came out and we wanted to make sure to get seats. I wasn’t sure if you wanted to go to one of those surround sound theaters, or maybe one with those couches?” Poe’s eyes twinkled.

Rey’s face fell. This would be their second date. Was he expecting something to happen between them? Poe had dated Bazine before, and from what she heard about the girl, she wasn’t shy. Rey cleared her throat. Poe was a gentleman and was leaving the ball in her court.

“I honestly don’t even know what is playing,” Rey admitted feeling foolish. “I haven’t checked.”

Rey loved movies but wasn’t a huge fan of anything new. She liked old classic movies like “The Goonies” or “Beetlejuice”. Something campy. Her and Finn would have movie nights at his house and watch terrible movies from the bargain bins at the Stop and Save Shop for less than 4 bucks. She specifically remembered some mess called “Big Trouble in Little China” and her spirits lifted.

As usual, Poe wasn’t the least bit aware of her apprehension.

“You want to know what? You picked the date last time. Leave it to me, I will choose the movie,” He said with buoyancy. “I’ll see ya later.” Poe reached out his hand and brushed his fingers against Rey’s before stepping away and melting into the crowd.

After homeroom Rey did not see anymore paperclips magnetically attached to the front of her locker. But what she did see when she walked into art class was Ben Solo brooding at his desk, his fingers locked. His book bag and leather jacket sat on the floor behind his chair. He was dressed in his usual all black.

Before even putting her things down she went to the back of the classroom to grab her portfolio folder from it’s designated shelf. Rey wasn’t even surprised when she saw a can lying on its side with her work.

Rey left it there for now and decided to put it in her bag after class.

Ms. Holdo didn’t even bother saying anything to any of them, she just marked off the attendance as each person sat and began drawing.

Rey cautiously approached her desk but Ben was despondent. She didn't know what to make of him. He was cold and insulting but still went out of his way to leave her the cans and paperclips.

She kept her attention down at her desk as she said, “So as much as I love all the soda cans you have been leaving, I would feel terribly guilty if you got diabetes on account of me.”

Ben straightened in his chair. “I don’t know what you are talking about," He dismissed.

Rey rolled her eyes before saying softly, “Oh come off it. I saw you get an orange and grape soda for lunch yesterday. And you have never gotten soda before.”

Ben’s mouth pulled up at one side, and he leaned toward her, his voice quiet, “How would you know? Have you been stalking me then?” His eyes smoldered as he delved into her pupils. “I thought it was a little odd that you showed up to the café I always go to only a day after we met.”

Rey’s mouth opened a bit in shock at his question and it drew his attention to her lips. Rey’s tongue was going bone dry but she responded affronted, “You were the one who noticed me collecting things to begin with so who is stalking who?”

Ben shrugged and reoriented his body facing forward. He silently stewed in his seat, seemingly lost in thought. “Perhaps, you have noticed me, just as much as I have noticed you.”

Rey’s mind went haywire at his comment. What did he mean by that?

“Or maybe your golden boy boyfriend, Dameron, shines a bit too brightly. You had to turn your eyes to the shadows,” He says bitterly.

Rey gets a start as her shoulders straighten. Is that what Ben thought? That he was an oddity to her? A temporary curiosity the opposite of her perfect boyfriend and the only reason she was even looking in his direction was because he was some kind of science experiment? She didn’t think Ben had meant to reveal so much. Rey knew that feeling. The feeling of being only temporarily wanted. That others would soon see over time that you just weren’t good enough or worth the effort. Had he meant to show her his insecurity?

Rey didn’t know how to answer such a deep and personal question. She closed her eyes, conjuring up unwanted memories. She heard herself crying to formless parents, “come back!” Countless faces of foster families that didn’t adopt her, blurred in her mind, and worst of all, Plutt, who only used her for free labor, not even wanted temporarily. What if Maz turned out to be like them and turned her out? What if Poe finally got bored of her? What if Finn stopped wanting to be friends? The insecurity choked her, and she didn’t know how anyone could survive something like this. The loneliness of never being able to trust.

Rey didn’t know how to respond, so after a long while all that came out was, “Poe is not my boyfriend.”

“Really?" He said sceptically. "Mind telling me what you are doing Friday night? If you have plans with him two Fridays in a row and he is always hanging at your side, it sure looks to me like he is your boyfriend,” His voice was edging on annoyance, but still kept hushed.

“It’s none of your business what I do or who I date,” Rey grit, back at him, almost furious, her hackles raised.

He stared right back, his teeth clenched. Her breath hitched, her heart rate sped up, and Rey found herself getting light headed. Rey could feel every exhale he gave as it ghosted across her skin. She suddenly couldn’t remember if they had been this close at the start of their conversation, because she could see every detail of his deep brown eyes. His expression gradually slid from anger to something more akin to desperation.

Rey glanced at his lips, and she regretted it instantly. She didn’t want to look away. They were plush, smooth, enticing.

For a fraction of a second Rey realized she was leaning in more, or he was. All she knew was alarm bells were blaring in her head to wake up, as a gravitational pull seemed to be compelling them to one another. She scrunched her face as she willed her eyes to close and leaned away from him.

When she allowed herself to look back at him without the fear that she might do something impulsive, his head was down. He seemed to just be frowning at his work not moving. His satiny ebony tresses fell forward and covered his profile from view. Her hand itched to run her fingers through his hair. Rey watched the muscles on his well defined forearm flex as he shaded the edge of the page. Rey didn’t feel like herself around Ben Solo. She felt electrified.

“Ok everyone clean up. Class is almost over,” Holdo announced from her desk.

Rey whipped her head around. Where had the time gone? How was the class over already? She must have been spacing out way more than she thought.

Ben let out a long breath out of his nose, “Well, it looks like I will have to come back after school since I got nothing done today.” It sounded like an invitation. He gave her a pointed steady gaze.

Rey blinked slowly. Was he hinting at meeting him back here after school? He cleaned his hands and packed up his things while she did the same. She took the can still in her cubby. Rey watched Ben leave. He turned around as if he was thirsting for one more glance, then snapped his eyes away.

***

“Paige told me that you and crazy pants are still at it. She said you two were hissing something at one another in art class,” Rose reported.

“Does your sister have nothing better to do then tell you everything I do in first period?” Rey complained.

“She only tells me the relevant stuff and you getting into verbal confrontations with a known basket case is newsworthy.”

“I would hardly say that!”

“You would hardly say he’s a basketcase or that it is newsworthy?”

“Both,” Rey argued.

Finn and Jess watched their verbal tennis with wide eyes.

“Rose is right,” Finn chimed in. “You’re new to town Rey, you never grew up with good ol’ Ben Solo. He is nuts. Always in black, always off on his own. The tiniest annoyances would set him off, punching walls, trashing his locker. He got into more fights than I can even count. And you should have seen those guys afterward.” Finn shuttered.

“There he goes again,” Jess says watching him come through the lunch room. “I wonder where he goes. He doesn’t eat here. He can’t eat in the classrooms.”

Once again he walked over to the lunch line and snagged a premade salad. Rey watched as he picked up a diet coke this time. She wanted to grin into her pudding cup. She was supposed to be interested in him, watching him so closely. She should have been scared senseless about being anywhere around him after what Finn told her.

He placed a 10 dollar bill this time on the counter next to the lunch lady and proceeded to leave. All eyes were still on him even after he was well into the hallway.

“I am going out again with Poe, Friday night,” Rey blurted to cut the uncomfortable tension.

“Wow, two weeks in a row,” Jess cheered. “Sounds like it is getting serious!”

As the three of them gushed, Rey was very happy that they were off the topic of Ben.

***

The last bell rang for the day and Rey was resigned to the fact that Poe would be at her locker waiting for her again. As she approached, she gave Poe a shy wave. A few girls laughed behind her but Rey decided to ignore them. She really wished Poe would not stand at her locker so much. The attention from her school mates was mortifying.

Ben stood right behind Poe but both boys were making a valiant effort to pretend the other didn’t exist. Ben was keeping his locker door open, using it as a very effective wall and organizing his things as quickly as possible.

“Friday night, you, me and Spiderman,” Poe announced.

Rey caught Ben freeze for a moment.

Rey chortled, “Hm. I hope I don’t feel like the third wheel, Friday night. You two make a very cute couple.”

“Very, funny,” Poe said squinting. “Don’t worry, we will drop you off before we have our goodnight kiss so you aren’t uncomfortable. Peter likes a lot of tongue.”

Rey barked a laugh and then giggled into her palm. Rey spotted Ben’s hand, right behind Poe, gripping the side of his locker so tightly his knuckles blanched.

“The tickets are for the 7:15 showing. It’s one of those surround sound places so the seats are nice but not like the couch ones.”

“Thanks Poe. I will pay you back for my ticket,” Rey said.

“What are you kidding me? It’s a date. No way. On me. I am honored.”

The slam of the locker door behind Poe made them both wince.

“Can I walk you out? It’s a dangerous hallway. I want to make sure you get to your bike safely.”

“Actually I was going to stay after school today, I have some projects for art class I am working on. Next Friday we are having an art showing in the gym. There will be headhunters for colleges and a monetary prize for the winner,” Rey informed him happily.

“Next Friday? Damn. I would have loved to come. We have an away game that day.” Poe thrums his fingers against his thigh with an expression of regret.

“It’s ok. They will have some other dates we can show what we have been working on. But thanks for the offer. I will text you?” Rey had meant the last sentence as a statement not a question, but she hated to say she would do something and not follow through.

“Sure thing,” Poe bravely leaned forward in what was supposed to be a hug, but Rey had not been prepared. It ended in confusion with tangled arms, elbows and unyielding postures.

Poe tried to smile it off as he walked away but the moment was awkward and humiliating. Who can’t give a simple hug, but her?

Rey came into the art class and saw one of the other teachers watching the studio in paint splattered overalls. He leaned back in his chair and his eyes drooped, glazing over. Beside Ben there were two other people caught up in their own creative sphere. Ben was sitting in the same spot as this morning. Rey found yet another can in her cubby. This time the words “sugar free” splayed across the surface. She picked it up along with her work and plopped down next to Ben. His brow puckered.

“Well, if you fall ill this week at least I will know it won’t be from over sugar consumption and I will not be to blame,” Rey tapped her fingers against the aluminum. She smiled at him even though he seemed like he was pretending not to hear. “I find it strange that you haven’t even asked me what I need all the paperclips and cans for.”

“I thought you said that what you did was none of my business,” he replied resentfully.

Rey smirked. “It isn’t, but usually someone would ask about such odd behavior."

When Ben didn’t reply, Rey asked, “Are you working on anything for the art show next Friday?" Rey preceded carefully saying each word slowly, "At the café, I saw this painting. It was of a winter landscape."

Ben's body locked in place.

"Most people would have looked at it and thought it was beautiful, but it was also very sad." Rey watched the side of his jaw tick. "The cold tones of the paints and the vast open sky. There was an almost gray undertone to everything. If I were to be standing there, I think I would have felt very small and alone. It was impressive, so full of emotion. Whoever painted it was really talented.” Rey took a peek at the work he had in front of himself believing it would turn out just as exquisite. She could see that the gray paper was nearly completely coated in black before inspecting her own work in mostly highlights.

She heard more than saw him shift in his chair. Neither she nor Ben had made a single mark on the paper in front of them since she had arrived, and she doubted that they would.

“I had been working on something that I hadn’t really been inspired to finish,” He grunted then added under his breath, “Until recently.” He seemed to be lost in thought. “Are you? Doing anything for the art show?”

Rey straightened up, “I had planned on something. Having some scholarship money would be really useful.” _To say the least_, Rey added mentally. “It’s a sculpture. It is going to be rather large. I will have to use the art studio soon, it won’t fit in my small room at Maz’s.”

“Maz? Kanata? The same one that owns the restaurant in town?” Ben startled.

“Yes. She is my foster parent,” Rey said, chewing on her lip. If Rey wasn’t sure if Ben even knew her name, then he most definitely wouldn’t know she was an orphan. She focused on steadying her breathing. Next would be the questions about where she was from really, and where her parents were. She cringed waiting for the inevitable.

But he surprised her by just giving a serious nod. He wasn’t giving her a look of pity which she was used to getting. The usual tension he always held in his body seemed to bleed away. His eyes cast directly at her and he said, “I would love to see your work some time.”

Rey’s pulse picked up and she sat taller than before. No one was ever interested enough to see her projects. Her friends knew she was in advanced art, but they never took an interest in the subject matter. Rey didn’t blame them, it wasn’t even something she really brought up around them.

“It is only fair." He whispered his next words and leaned a little closer with hooded eyes, “You saw my landscape at the coffee shop. If you saw mine, then it's only fair for me to see yours."

His eyes raked her clothed form. Rey fiercely blushed at how his words could mean something else. A wave of heat caused her clothes to feel stifling.

Once her hazy mind cleared she said treading carefully, “Why paint under ‘Kylo Ren’? You should let people know you did it. It was so…” Rey had a hard time describing the raw openness of the painting, and how it had moved her. So instead, she softly placed her right hand over hear heart and closed her eyes twisting her features to what she hoped was a pained yet wistful expression. When she opened them to see if Ben understood what she was trying to say, he was leaning toward her blinking slowly.

Rey’s face flushed further. Maybe that was stupid to do. Now she feels embarrassed under the heat of his gaze and her traitorous heart was picking up speed.

After a few long moments, Ben's face hardens again, but his voice is soft. “That’s exactly why I don’t put my name on it.”

Ben fixated on something across the room and glowered. Following his line of vision, it lead to a very sweaty sophomore who bounced his leg quickly. Mitaka, Rey was pretty sure his name was, kept shooting Ben and Rey anxious glances.

Ben warned. "Maybe I should go. You don't want to have your reputation ruined because you are seen talking to the head case." His grip tightened on the conte crayon causing it to snap.

Mitaka jolted in his seat at the sound. He shook like a leaf.

Rey's mouth became a hard line as she watched her fellow sophomore pale. "I honestly don't care, but we can go if it makes you uncomfortable."

“We? As in together?” His demeanor changed. His whole body swiveled in his chair to face her. One arm rested on the table, the other one hung off the back of his seat. He inched closer and Rey could smell his dark, rich scent. Sandalwood. It made her think of late nights, dark corners...

Rey felt brave, as she rested an elbow on the table and supported her head in her hand. “Yeah. We. I will show you what all the paperclips and cans are for. If you are interested.”

Ben's yes bore into hers, working his jaw. “I can’t today. I was going to leave soon anyway. I have some obligations. I could drive you home. It’s getting cold,” Ben offered.

Joy bloomed in Rey’s chest as she didn’t even try to hide her smile. Rey should be worried about getting in a car with a boy she hardly knew, especially a boy she didn’t even like just a few days ago. She hadn’t survived this long without being cautious and wary of others. It wasn’t like Rey didn’t know how to defend herself though. More than a few times she had to fight, bite and scratch her way out of bad situations. She pushed those thoughts back.

The truth was she wanted to spend more time with Ben. The prospect of spending more time with him, alone, excited her in a way she had never experienced before.

“I would love that. But do you have space for Frankenstein in your back seat or trunk?”

His said bewildered, “Excuse me?”

Rey held back her hysterical laughter at his expression. “Sorry. That’s my bike. I call my bike Frankenstein.”

“Oh. Aptly named,” he said sounding amused.

Rey and Ben put their untouched pieces back. Rey walked closely beside Ben and it caused her to really recognize how tall he was, towering over her. She noticed that he was different now. His shoulders were down and his usual wide, dominant stride was reduced to a languid stroll beside her. They don’t say anything to each other as they made their way over to her bike. And For the first time Rey didn’t feel pressured to make conversation or fill the silence. It was comforting just to be there together, walking down an empty hall and to a deserted parking lot.

Rey unlocked Frankenstein, and she rolled it beside her as they made their way to his car. The wind blew and she shivered in her thin jacket.

“It really is too cold to keep wearing that,” Ben said observationally. “You should get your winter coat out.”

Rey’s chest ached, “This is the only jacket I have.” The cold was making her nose run and she sniffled as she continued, “Where I came from before, was always hot. I didn’t have a need for anything else. Maz and I have been meaning to go out and get me a new one. It hasn’t gotten too cold up until recently.”

Ben stopped and pulled a hat from his coat pocket. He fit the slouchy gray beanie over her head. She thinks she hears him grumble something about loss of body heat. Rey quietly thanked him then touched the knitted fabric and her ears weren’t the only part of her that got warmer. They finally get to his car parked across the lot. He opens the trunk and puts her bike in with ease and care.

“Is this even safe to be riding?” He asked skeptically.

“Hey! Not only is Frankenstein very safe, it is one of a kind! I made her myself,” Rey said, crossing her arms with mock annoyance.

“You named your bike Frankenstein, but it is a girl?” His eyebrows peaked.

“Frankenstein could be a unisex name. You know, Frank if it is a guy, Frankie if it is a girl. But really, it’s a bike. It isn’t male or female so don’t get hung up on semantics,” Rey joked as she slid into the passenger seat of his car.

The inside of the car was pristine and new. Her fingers brushed the tan leather seats, the shining black steering wheel. The inside smelled like old books, leather and time past. The stick shift handle was some kind of metal looking helmet. The seat didn’t even creak as Ben settled in, like she expected it to.

“I made my ride, did you make yours?” Rey asked as her fingers danced across the dash and at all the little levers and lots of round meters on his side of the car glistened. The stereo system was the only thing that was modern. Rey stopped as she saw her calloused hands with the conte crayon still under her nails, groping at the satiny black console and her smile faltered. She slid her grubby hands away.

He turned the key in the ignition and the thunderous rumble of the engine almost had her eyes rolling back, the sound was so beautiful. Ben’s large hands moved to adjust the heat for the car. She hadn’t noticed how large they were before. She bit her lip and blushed thinking about his nimble hands when they moved across a page, and how that dexterity would translate to other things. Rey stopped her train of thought before it could go any further. Where had that come from?

He pulled out of the lot and Rey knew that he wasn’t ignoring her question. Waiting patiently for him to speak, she enjoyed the smooth suspension cradling her on white walled tires.

“This was supposed to be a project for me and my dad to do together,” His voice turned more resentful with each word and Rey noticed how he clamped down on the wheel. “To help us bond.” His nostrils flared and the way he bit down on his lips told her he was not going to say much else on the matter. His emotions rolled off of him so strongly, she felt them.

She also didn’t miss how he had said it was “supposed to” be a project for them to do together. Rey itched to ask about his father. He had a family, a mother and even a father who had wanted to bond. She would have done just about anything to even know what her parents looked like, their names, any scrap of information other than that they had left her with the promise of returning, but never did. Some nights she still hoped…

Rey distracted herself from her dismal thoughts by watching Ben effortlessly drive the manual car. He shifted gears seamlessly so Rey couldn’t even feel the changes. Something under her ribs swelled.

“Did you want music?” Ben asked not taking his eyes off the road.

She turned her attention to the updated blue tooth system he had put in the car. There was a song already on pause. He was probably listening to it earlier. Rey finds she doesn’t miss the constant sound but says, “Sure, put on whatever you were listening to before.” Rey sat back in her chair waiting for some emo music to play, but was more than surprised to find the sound of a low voiced woman crooning seductively.

Rey tilted her head and said, “Not what I expected you to be listening to honestly.” The cab filled with piano music and Rey had to admit it matched the mood of the cooling, fall day. “I have heard this somewhere before.” Rey screwed up her face in thought.

“Phasma,” Ben said. “She did a cover of it in the coffee shop.” His cheeks turned pink like he was embarrassed.

She only pondered for a minute why he would have such a reaction when a light bulb went off. He was in his car alone listening to a song that Phasma had been singing. A small wave of vertigo rippled through her body. He was interested in Phasma. He went to see her sing and he was even playing the song she was covering. So tall leggy blondes were his preference. Rey was wondering why this bothered her so much more than it should have.

A winded, “Oh,” was all that escaped from Rey.

Rey didn’t say anything else for the short ride. Ben pulled over to the curb and was quick to bring the bike around.

“Thanks for the ride and the hat,” Rey said rushed, as she forced the beanie to his hands. She began to scurry up the walkway to the house, rolling Frankenstein beside her. She left her bike at the side of the house, running into the house like it was her saving grace. Her back pressed against the wall and she dared to take a peek through the window beside the door.

Ben crammed his hat back into his pocket. then got into his car. He gave a death glare out the front of his windshield, then he tipped his head back and his adam’s apple bobbed. Straightening his posture, he drove away. And it wasn’t until his car was half way up the street that Rey realized she had never told him the address to her house.


	7. Chapter 7

Rey paced in her living room. If Ben had feelings for Phasma, why was he leaving her cans and paperclips? After that thought, Rey felt foolish. It wasn’t like giving someone old scraps of metal was a romantic gesture. Maybe he was just being nice to her. But why would he be nice to her for no reason?

Rey absolutely could not be stuck at home alone with her own thoughts, her emotions churning. She texted Finn almost immediately asking if he was free. He said that he dropped his Gran at a friend’s house for the evening and asked if they could get dinner at Maz’s. Rey was more than happy to oblige. A packed restaurant with noise and movement was exactly what she needed to distract her. Rey did her homework with laser focus before Finn came to pick her up and she didn’t think about Ben once, okay maybe once.

Maz’s was decorated much the same as her house was, lots of colors and patterns with cozy booths. There were families talking, friends joking, babies crying. Varying scents of food lingered in the air. They slipped into a booth toward the back of the dimly lit restaurant. Even where they were, Rey could hear the bustle of the kitchen and the clank of dishes.

“I am so happy that we can catch up Rey! Just you and me again!” Finn beamed. “Is Mr. Ackbar getting tough with the grading for Bio? I don’t know why, but every time I see that guy he looks like a giant coy fish to me!”

Rey chuckled. “Ya know after you said something I did notice a strange whiff of fish coming off him when he walks around during labs.”

“Hey my offer still stands. I had him last year, you can copy my lab projects.”

“Absolutely not, Finn! I am earning every single one of my grades… Maybe if it was history I would take you up on it though.” Rey whispered behind her hand.

“Hey, Rey. Haven’t seen you in a while!” A round face with five o’clock shadow and warm brown eyes grinned at them. Snap Wexley worked at Maz’s for a few years and was always in a good mood despite always looking sleep deprived from grad school and a full time job. “The usual, you two?”

“Yes!” They both enthusiastically said in unison, then laughed.

Snap put his pen behind his ear, not having to write down their order. “You two were here every day during the summer. I haven’t seen you guys. Did you break up? Summer romance over?”

Rey and Finn stopped, stared at one another and after a minute were overcome with hysterics. Finn wiped away tears.

“Good one man!” Finn choked out. “How have you been?”

“Ug. I have been okay. Classes have been crazy. You will know all about it soon enough. I will be right back out with that order.” Snap turned on his heel and left.

“SSSOOOO,” Rey said faking nonchalance. “Speaking of dating…”

“Rey Jakku!! Are you trying to make romantic advances on me??” Finn said looking scandalized, and pressing his hands to his chest.

“Oh shut up.” Rey rolled her eyes. “What is the deal with you and Rose anyway? I have been wanting to ask, but she seems to always be around.”

Finn groaned and ran a hand down his face. “I really don’t know. She is really sweet and we have fun, but the last time we hung out, she like sneak attacked me. Laid a kiss right on me! And Rey, it was the worst kiss in the world! I am not even exaggerating. I don’t have a sister, but if I did, I imagine that’s what it would feel like to kiss her.”

Rey clapped a hand over her mouth trying to hide her laugh, “Oh Finn! No!”

“Yes! There was zero heat. Orchestra music and a background explosion could not have made that kiss any more interesting. The fact that she still wants to date me after that disaster…” He shook his head in disbelief. “But forget about me. You have another date with Poe this Friday, don’t you? You plan on seeing the back seat of his Volkswagen this time?”

“Finn!” Rey smacked his arm. “I like Poe, I do, but I don’t know.”

“What don’t you know Rey? He is a nice guy, good looking, smart, funny, popular. Hell if he asked me out I don’t think I would say no.”

Rey nodded wondering if there really was something wrong with her. She thought of a long pale face framed in dark full hair. Her phone pinged breaking her out of her thoughts and when she looked down there was a message from Poe. Her finger hovered over the button, before tapping it with purpose.

Poe:

_Hey beautiful, what r u up 2?_

Rey bit her lip, “This is Poe. He wants to know what I am up to.”

“Why don’t you invite him too?” Finn asks.

“Oh no! This is just us tonight.” Rey messaged back letting him know that she was out with Finn and couldn’t talk.

Finn’s cell lit up with a message next. Great. Rey internally groaned.

“It’s Poe. He is asking me to talk him up to you,” Finn smirked.

“Ok!” Snap interrupted. “One double bacon cheeseburger with fries and an extra side of onion rings with a strawberry shake for Rey. And blueberry pancakes with extra whipped cream and a water, no lemon, for Finn!”

Snap put Rey’s food down and he pulled his hands away so fast it was like the plate was burning him. The dish wasn’t even fully touching the table before Rey was taking a mouth full of burger. Snap placed Finn’s down.

“Learned my lesson the first time,” Snap said looking over at Rey who was swallowing her food whole. “I nearly lost a finger.”

"That's an exaggeration!" Rey said, with cheeks full of food. Rey was so thankful that her foster mother owned a restaurant!

“It’s like feeding day for the piranha at the zoo," Finn remarked, aghast.

Snap shook his head in disbelief as he walked away.

“Girly!” Rey froze as she heard Maz call her. Rey whips around to see her come out from behind the bar on the other side of the restaurant. “You came in and were not even going to tell me you were here?” Her lower lip stiffens in disapproval. “I should hope that you at least ordered some vegetables tonight. And the onion rings don’t count!”

Rey gave an embarrassed little smile but before she could say anything, a familiar voice cut through the chatter in the large crowd. 

"Table for three. Solo." A cold shiver ran up Rey’s back. She froze, afraid to turn to the sound, but strains her ears honing in on the conversation.

"How can you be Solo if it is a table for three?" Snap yucks.

"That joke never gets old," A gruff older voice says, dripping with sarcasm.

Maz does an about face, to the front of the restaurant. "Han Solo!" Maz yells across the huge dining space.

A handsome older man with gray hair and charming eyes, looks over at Maz with a sheepish expression. "Hi, Maz."

Ben Solo is standing beside the good-looking older gentleman and a very small, stylish woman with her hair in braids. His attention seems to be focused on his boots as he appears to scowl, his arms crossed. 

"What is Ben Solo doing here?!" Finn gapes.

Maz made her way to the front as Rey slid down in her seat. Maz goes to seat the family while Snap returns to waiting tables.

Rey’s throat felt like it was going to close up as she gets lower in her seat, “Finn,” Rey hissed. “Let’s take this food to go and hang out at my place, I suddenly don’t like the atmosphere.” Rey was not ready to see Ben so soon after her revelation that he was interested in Phasma. She didn't know why it bothered her so much.

“I totally don't blame you,” Finn said squinting his eyes at Ben. “Snap, can we get to-go boxes and the check?”

“Sure guys, be right back,” Snap says to them.

Rey tried not to take a peek over at their table, hiding her face behind her hand.

“You okay, Rey?” Finn asked as she felt her face heat up. “Fine, just fine.”

Snap brings them boxes and they leave cash on the table. Rey tried to leave with her head down, using Finn for cover.

“You are totally acting weird,” Finn hissed.

"Rey!" Maz yelled across the room.

She cringed, stopping dead in her tracks.

"Come over here, girly. I want you to meet some people," Maz waved her over.

Rey silently pled with her eyes for Finn to come over with her, but he resolutely shook his head. Her shoulders dropped in defeat. She shuffled over, gripping her styrofoam box like it was a life line. Ben's penetrating stare pressed on her, but she refused to look at him. Her palms became sweaty and her heart thudded.

"This is my foster daughter, Rey." Maz said with pride, slinging an arm around her middle. "Rey these are some old friends of mine. This is Han Solo and Leia Organa Skywalker. And their son, Ben Solo. Maybe you have seen him around your school."

Rey spared him only a fleeting glance, hating how her chest clenched seeing him.

"I got to say I feel bad for you if you have to see this kill joy all day at school," The older man said. He didn't even sound like he was teasing, he sounded genuinely regretful.

A good look at the man had her mind working, and recognition dawned on her. 

Rey's head was spinning. "Han Solo?" She said her eyes getting wider. She observed the man in his wrinkled button up shirt and tan leather jacket. "Thee Han Solo, the racecar driver that did the entire Kessel run in fourteen seconds?!"

"Twelve," he corrected with a wink. He leaned back in his seat with a smug confidence.

"And Ms. Organa Skywalker, the ex state senator?" Rey asked equally astonished.

"Please, I am no longer a senator only your friendly mayor, call me, Leia," she replied in a raspy, deep voice, characteristic of an ex smoker. She smiled kindly holding out her hand. Rey shook it shyly.

Ben sat on the opposite side of his parents in the booth, playing with the straw that sat in his water. He looked more perturbed than usual. He rolled his jaw ignoring everyone.

Han hadn't missed the darkening of Ben's expression. "Come on Ben, the least you could do is pretend to want to be around us."

"I could say the same thing to you too," Ben snapped back.

Rey squirmed uncomfortably, feeling like this moment was too personal.

"Boys please, we are making Rey uncomfortable," Leia diplomatically intervened. "Just normal family squabbles." She smiled widely, but shot both men a death glare.

"It's okay," Rey waved it off. "It's very nice to meet you," Rey said genuinely meaning it. She didn't know if she should say hello to Ben or not. He sat back pretending like none of them were there at all. She wanted to though. She wanted him to look up at her, to see his eyes.

"Likewise," Leia smiled. 

Rey gave a shy wave as she turned away disappointed.

Maz lead Rey further from the small family. "Don't mind their behavior, Rey. They each were born with too much fire in their bellies and skulls made of stone. By the way, don’t make any plans this weekend. We have to get you a new coat. And I don’t want you taking your bike to school during the winter. We will have to figure something out.”

“But, Maz,” Rey began to protest. She hated having to get any help. She could take care of herself. She always had.

“No buts!” Maz said firmly but not unkind. “I will be off tomorrow night so if you had any plans to have a wild party at the house you will have to cancel it.”

Rey barked, lessening the tension. “Darn. I already had the kegs in the backyard.”

Maz smiled widely. She opened up her arms and gave Rey an affectionate hug, “You are a good kid, Rey. Don’t stay up too late watching movies.”

“I won’t,” Rey promised.

She and Finn left to finish their meal at Maz’s house. Finn, thank heavens, didn’t ask about being introduced to Ben's parents. They watched MST3K, adding their own movie commentary as well, and Finn left rather early having to pick up his Gran from her friend’s bridge game.

Rey had trouble getting to sleep that night, full of nervous energy.

***

The next morning Rey smiled at the darkening sky. The day threatened to pour. Rainy days were a bit of a novelty, not being used to dealing with them from her old foster home. She slipped on a rain coat on top of her thin jacket.

She locked up Frankenstein when she got there, and noticed the Studebaker parked in the lot. It just started to drizzle as she reached the entrance.

Rey stuffed her things in her locker and found no Poe or Ben. Rey shrugged it off, thinking nothing of it. Ben didn’t always come to his locker and Poe didn’t really have a reason to come by again.

On her walk to art class, an ache throbbed in her chest. She was anxious to see Ben again. It was stupid, illogical. But how could she not always think about him? He was a mystery to her. He was so cold toward her sometimes but was giving her the cans and paperclips. He gave her a ride home and even gave her his hat but was obviously interested in that girl, Phasma. Then she saw him with his very famous parents but refused to acknowledge her.

Rey walked into class and stopped. This was the first time she had come in and Ben was not there already. A cold prickle went up her neck. She did see his car. Maybe he was late? She grabbed her work and instead of going back to her original rightful seat Ben had stolen, settled herself into the chair beside it. Rey told herself she wasn’t waiting for him to come in. Her drawing was already at the angle of the seat she was in now, so why change it?

Paige gave a broad smile seeing the seat empty beside Rey. Paige was practically humming with joy as she came to class looking relaxed for the first time since Ben joined the class. In fact, she noticed that everyone in the class seemed to breathe a sigh of relief at the empty chair. Rey ground her teeth. It wasn’t like he was THAT bad that everyone would be jovial because of his absence.

“This is the last day to work on this still life,” Ms. Holdo let the class know. “So finish up what you have been working on. I have given you more than enough time. At the end of the class, hand in your work. Remember to sign it on the back so work is anonymous to the rest of the class. Tomorrow we analyze. The day after tomorrow we start with structure of peppers and working with contour lines. We also will take a look at how the bumps can mimic the appearance of muscles under the skin. Which means, yes, at some point we will be looking at human muscle structure and how to draw it correctly.”

Rey scrutinized her drawing realizing that she had not done as much as she would have liked. She would focus today and get it done. Craning her neck to peek out the classroom door, she still didn’t see him. Rey wondered if Ben had finished his drawing too. It was his last day to catch up. She still kept checking the door to see if maybe he was just coming in late. It wasn’t until Ms. Holdo called for them to clean up that Rey gave up.

Everyone of Rey’s classes were a blur. Her mind was plagued with reasons he was not in class that morning. He might have been sick and in the Nurse’s office. He might have gotten in trouble and he was sitting in the principal's office. He could have just been playing hooky for first period. She had been so distracted that she lit the corner of her lab work on a Bunsen burner. Thank goodness Mr. Akbar was fast enough to stomp it out.

Rose had tried to pass her a note in Trig but was in such a fog that she didn’t see her efforts at all and Mr. Tekka took the note and read it out loud. Rey was almost as mortified as Rose when the teacher read aloud that Rose was asking Rey if Finn had mentioned her at all while they hung out last night. Rey was able to hide in the back for her history class at the very least.

The bell rang and Rey made sure to take the long way to the cafeteria to get a view of the parking lot. She spotted him then, sitting in his car with all his windows up and his head angled down into a book. Rey didn’t even give it a second thought. She headed for the gym next to the parking lot. All the doors in the school were always locked during classes except for the gym doors that lead outside to the fields. Rushing down the hall toward the gym, Rey was focused only on getting to Ben.

“Where do you think you are going? Trying to play hooky Ms. Jakku?”

Rey startled at Mr. Andor’s Spanish accented voice. The physEd teacher was stern, standing with his feet shoulder width apart and his whistle dangling from his neck. He wasn’t old but he had gray streaks in his hair and the lines on his face told the story of someone who had seen and been through a lot.

“It’s just my lunch break, Mr. Andor. I just wanted to get some fresh air,” Rey explained.

“It’s raining outside,” He said suspiciously. “I will be checking with attendance in the office and if I find out you were missing for any of your classes today, you are getting detention.”

“Yes, Mr. Andor,” Rey said backing out of the building, still holding a few books and her usual bag slung on her shoulders. Once the autumn air surrounded her, she grimaced. She hadn’t even gone to get her raincoat or jacket in a rush to get outside.

Her feet, covered in thin converse shoes, carefully stepped across the slick black pavement, avoiding puddles. Rey’s shoulders were up by her ears with discomfort as the icy rain dripped on her.

Approaching the gray car, Ben was still completely engrossed in writing something in a black leather notebook. Rey tapped on the driver side window.

Ben jumped, exclaiming a swear as his eyes widened at the sight of her. He rolled down his window. “What the actual hell? What are you doing?!” He bit, his mouth becoming a hard line.

“I’m standing in the rain, that should be obvious, Ben.” Rey rolled her eyes playfully.

He grunted in annoyance. “Get in the car before you catch a cold.”

Rey scurried over to the other side of the car and got in as he rolled his window back up. Rey dropped her bag and books by her feet once inside the car. “I actually like the rain on most days, but only when it is warm out,” she explained rolling down her own window and putting her arm out to feel it on her hand. She smiled, then pulled her arm back in and put the widow back up.

“Was there something you wanted?” He asked looking cross, but his words didn’t hold venom.

Now that Rey was there, sitting next to him she didn’t know what to say. It wasn’t like she could say that she missed him and was worried about where he was. “You weren’t in class this morning and I wanted to let you know that the drawings were due, and I wasn’t sure if you were done. I didn’t want you to get a zero on the assignment because you weren’t there or you were behind because of me.”

“Well, consider your good deed for the day completed,” Ben’s words were hard. Nothing like yesterday when he had driven her home and was nice to her.

Rey felt the familiar annoyance with him flip like a switch, “You know I saw your car this morning but then you weren't in class. I guess it was silly of me to be concerned for you.” Rey huffed as she grabbed for the handle of the car to get away form him as soon as possible.

"Wait, don't go."

Rey paused. Ben appeared to deflate in his seat as he stared back at her, his cold mask slipping. He sighed heavily and ran a hand through his hair, causing it to stick up a bit. He huffed out air from his nose. “Yesterday, I didn't want you to know who my parents were.”

“What, why?" Rey jerked back surprised. "They are great."

“Yeah so great," He said sarcastically. "You don’t get it. You didn’t grow up here. My parents are famous. Growing up, they never had time for me, but everyone loved them. No one ever saw how cold and neglectful they were. To top it off, I was made fun of and teased my whole life because I could never live up to everyone's expectations. Especially not theirs.

"When I got to high school, puberty hit hard and the kids who used to make fun of me were now afraid of me. And I was so angry all the time, at them, at the way they treated me, at everyone who wanted nothing to do with me. Instead of my parents trying to talk to me and see what was wrong, they shipped me off to my uncle. Even there I didn't fit in.

"I came back more of a failure in my parents' eyes, more of a freak to the rest of the school. Then you ran into me, and you didn't look at me or talk to me the way others do. You had never heard of my reputation. You didn’t know me when I was bullied, or see me just as Han Solo's and Leia Organa's son. I thought with you I could let my past die, that you would see just me, who I am. You looked at me differently than anyone else ever had. But then you met my parents and I saw the way you lit up. I didn’t want that look in your eyes to change. I wanted to avoid it as long as possible.”

Rey felt herself sinking at his words. Now the cans made sense. How lonely must he have been that their less than friendly exchanges meant something to him? He was so desperate to be seen not for what everyone else heard but for himself. A chord struck deep in her very soul.

If Ben was brave enough to admit something so personal than she felt she could too. “I may not know about your past, but I can understand how you must have felt. There are plenty of things about me that I would be mortified if people here knew.” Her hands became fists in her lap as she looked at her knees. “I was orphaned very young. It was a while until child services had noticed I was alone. And you do some crazy things to survive. I went through dumpsters to find food.

"After I was in the system, I still crawled through junk and twisted metal to earn a place to sleep, even if the place was horrible, it was a roof over my head and a bed to sleep in. My foster father looked at me like an obligation. The other kids saw me as poor and dirty, never bothering to learn who I was, or see me either.

"A social worker finally noticed my less than ideal circumstances. Maz took me in at the end of last spring, and there were all these new people, this new place where I could start over. Where people didn’t know me, where I wouldn’t get looks of pity or disgust. They actually were nice to me.” Rey didn’t know she was crying until she felt tears tickle her cheek as they rolled down her face.

She flinched slightly at the caress of a hand on her cheek, wiping away her tears. Her skin heated at the soft contact. She kept her eyes focused on the drops of water shining on Ben’s large fingers. She was terrified to see his face. Terrified to see what he thought of her now.

“Don’t be afraid,” She heard him rumble low in his chest.

She finally dragged her attention to him, and saw his eyes sympathetic. She had never seen him so compassionate. The hurt racked her body causing her to shake with her silent sobs. She had never opened up herself to anyone before not Maz, not Finn, but there was something about Ben that made her want to bare her soul to him. She could feel the connection between them, deep in her bones.

As if he could read her mind he whispered in the small cab of the car, “I feel it too.”

Rey puffed a breath like she had been punched in the gut. The both of them leaned in closer to one another. She needed to be closer to him. Rey wanted him to take her in his arms and she wanted to press herself against his chest. At some point all the windows in the car had fogged up. It was like all that existed was them. His hand moved to under her chin.

A bell blared across the school grounds and quickly snapped them both to reality. They instantly pulled away from one another. Rey blinked rapidly, wiping her eyes and sniffling.

“Um, we both should get to our next class,” Ben said rubbing the back of his neck and the muscles in his jaw ticked.

Rey didn’t trust her voice not to crack so she nodded grabbing the handle of the car door and pushing it open.

“Wait!” Ben called, freezing her actions. “Did you ride your bike again today?”

“Yes?”

“Well, it’s raining and I already know where you live. I could give you a ride again. I don't have plans tonight.”

Rey’s face split into a grin and her spirits lifted.

“I would really like that. We should also exchange numbers just in case we don’t find each other after school,” Rey bit her lip and blushed. He had to know that was a blatant lie. Their lockers were right next to each other, there was no way they wouldn’t see each other. But thankfully, he pulled out his cell and they exchanged phones to type each other’s numbers in.

She smirked at what she saved her name as in his phone. “See you later, Ben.”

Rey hopped out and nearly ran into the school not daring to look back. She feared if she did she would go right back to him.


	8. Chapter 8

The rest of her classes dragged! The clock was determined not to move. By English with Ms. Erso-Andor, Rey was so on edge she was ripping tiny pieces of paper just to keep herself busy. It was just a ride home and a boy’s number, that’s it. But not any boy Ben Solo, the loner, the one everyone avoided but made her blood hum.

“Pst!” Jessica was flapping her hand in front of Rey while the teacher’s back was turned. “What happened to you during lunch? You never miss a chance for food!”

“I ah, had to catch up on finishing an art assignment, It was due today and I never got to finish it during class.”

Jess narrowed her eyes and flicked them down to Rey’s hands where she was steadily shredding a piece of notebook paper.

“You are acting super weird,” she accused.

“Do either of you ladies wish to tell us what you are talking about that is so important that you are interrupting the class?” Ms. Erso-Andor exclaimed.

“No, Ms. Erso-Andor. Sorry, Ms. Erso-Andor,” Jess stammered.

Rey was relieved that she was in the clear for now.

***

As soon as the bell rang for the end of the day, Rey whipped out her cell. Rey had just gotten this phone when she moved in with Maz and she didn’t have many names in it. She didn’t see anything under ”B” for Ben or “S” for Solo. She frowned and pulled up the entire list to scroll through it and gave a short burst of laughter at a name she did not save in her cell.

To: Asshole

_On my way to my locker right now… Interesting choice to save your name under._

From: Asshole

_You saved yourself in my cell as “Scavenger”? I could say the same. Beside that IS the nickname you gave me. Perhaps I should change your name in my cell to “Sweetheart”_

Rey was reeling. She was so absorbed in her cell phone and dodging fellow students that she didn’t even notice when she bumped into an orange letterman jacket.

“Hello? Rey?” Poe said amused.

“Poe?” Rey said, like she forgot he even lived on the same plain of existence as herself.

“Yeah that’s me. Little distracted much? Anyway I will walk you to your locker,” Poe said placing a hand on the small of her back and walking beside her. “I got in late this morning and wasn’t able to stop by.” He said the last sentence as if he thought she had been devastated not to have seen him.

He was being rather respectful, barely resting his hand on her and keeping a slight distance between their bodies. He was wearing some type of cologne that she was not fond of and his close proximity seemed stifling. The second they got to her locker she pulled away from him. She peeked over Poe’s shoulder to see a mop of dark hair and broad shoulders.

Students were shouting, laughing and rushing through the halls. A few girls were still watching her and Poe, and they were practically turning green with envy. The halls cleared out fast at the end of the day, with everyone wanting to get out of there.

“So how has your day been going? Finn said he was a little worried that you hadn’t shown up to lunch today. He said the only time you don’t have an appetite is when you are upset. I really hope it wasn’t because I didn’t see you this morning.”

Rey’s jaw wanted to drop. Was he joking? She thought she had heard a small guffaw behind Poe, before Ben closed his locker and walked away. Rey licked her lips taking a few breathes, collecting herself enough to come up with an answer.

“No. I had some art project to finish,” Rey lied as she put her coat and rain jacket on.

“Yeah, how is that going by the way? Your art things,” Poe said.

She had to admit that at least he was trying. “It’s going well,” Rey said closing her locker. Ben was silently loitering in the hall further down. Fellow students skittered past him keeping their heads down.

“That’s good! Anyway, I wanted to let you know we have a home game on Saturday. I would love it if you could be there, and cheer me on. And you know, Finn too.” He said waving his hand.

Rey quirked up a smile at Poe’s comment. “I will let you know. I have to see how my week is shaping up.”

“But we are still definitely on for Friday, right?” Poe’s voice sounded higher, like he was anxious. He shifted his weight and dug his hands deep in his pockets.

“mm hm,” Rey agreed. As much as Rey wanted to get out of there, she knew something seemed to be bothering Poe so she decided not to leave him hanging and asked, “Are you alright, Poe?”

“I just,” Poe hung his head. “I just never liked a girl the way I like you and I hope I am not screwing things up somehow. Am I?”

Rey didn’t know how to answer that. She liked him. Poe was a great guy, but there was something… Rey did not want to hurt him. “No Poe, you aren’t doing anything wrong.” Not that Rey would know. This was all new to her. She decided to be honest. "I like you. I have lots of fun when we hang out. This is all just really new to me."

"Yeah, okay. I guess I understand." Poe's tone sounded more confused. He probably wasn't used to dating a girl who wasn't falling all over themselves to be near him.

Rey gave him an encouraging smile. There was a stretch of uncomfortable silence before Rey blurted, “I should get going now. Maz is expecting me. She has the day off. See you tomorrow?”

“Yeah. I will text you later. Don’t forget to check your phone!” He smiled, back to his usual over confident self.

For a moment Rey was worried that Poe was going to try to hug her again and so she clutched her messenger bag to her front like she was afraid it would fall. Poe gave a tight lipped grin, indicating that yes, he had wanted to give her a hug goodbye and was disappointed. Rey hated herself a little. She gently reached out and gave his hand a small squeeze and a tiny smile. He beamed back.

Poe left and started to make his way in the opposite direction from where Ben was currently leaning against the wall by the exits. Rey watched as Poe looked back and waved at her one more time before he turned the corner. 

The school was practically empty by now. 

Rey turned on her heel, heading over to Ben. She paused seeing him lean against the wall waiting for her, brooding. Her mouth went dry seeing him there. His dramatic features were framed in lush black hair. Tall, well muscled, and dressed in black with his leather jacket, he was like something out of her darkest fantasies. 

The heated look and smirk on his face told Rey that he knew exactly what she was thinking.

“Saying goodbye to your little boyfriend?” She could tell he was teasing but could hear the distaste in his voice.

Rey pouted. “I told you, he isn't my boyfriend.”

Using his shoulders, Ben pushed himself away from the wall. “Does he know that?" And Ben sounded accusatory. "Maybe he should know that you are going to be riding with me." 

Rey tried not to be turned on by his choice of words so she barreled on. “We have gone out on ONE date, a single date. And we are going on a second. That doesn't qualify as a boyfriend.” Rey started to feel defensive. Who was Ben Solo to tell her who she could and couldn't go out with? "Why do you keep bringing it up anyway? Are you asking me to see if Poe is single so you could have a chance with him?"

Ben gave a short, humorless laugh. "He isn't really my type."

That's right. Girls like Phasma were more what Ben was into. How could she forget? Rey became increasingly annoyed at the thought. She began to stomp ahead of him.

A large hand closed around hers, stopping her from going any further.

“Rey,” Ben said. Her name sounded like music being pronounced by his deep smooth voice.

Ben stepped closer to her. Rey took a deep breath and her annoyance evaporated.

“I am sorry. I wouldn’t be living up to my nickname, if I didn’t misbehave myself sometimes.” Ben gave a self-deprecating smile that barely lifted the corner of his mouth.

Rey chortled, “I guess not. No." Rey swung their hands softly, enjoying the closeness, the contact with him. "Let's just get going."

He let go way too soon and they ambled to his car side by side.

Rey sat in his Studebaker enjoying the rumble of the engine. She didn’t dare ask him to play more music. If it was more songs that Phasma covered she was sure it would drive her to the depths of despair. She felt an odd sense of possessiveness. The thought of him with Phasma was unsettling. She pushed her feelings down, like she was used to doing. Rey watched the rain slide down the windows and drew small pictures on the fogging glass.

“You know you never did show me what you needed all of the metal for,” Ben threw out casually.

Rey lit up. “Did you want me to show you?” She was nearly bouncing in her seat.

“Despite my apparent disinterest, I have been burning to know,” Ben gave her a playful lift of his eyebrow.

“This is going to be amazing! No one has ever even asked me before,” Rey beamed.

“Your friends just saw you picking up cans and paperclips and they never asked you about it?” Ben said with disbelief.

Rey said softly, “None of my other friends ever noticed before.”

Ben grunted displeased, but did not comment further.

“To be fair, I did my absolute best to never let them see me do it and I was very successful. I had to do a lot of sleight of hand in my younger days. I prided myself on them not noticing, then you came along and the second day you caught me.” Rey sounded a bit irritated.

He must have liked her annoyance because his expression turned tender.

Ben parked in front of Rey’s house in the same spot as before. He took her bike from the trunk and rolled it up the walkway. Rey couldn’t look up at him without heat running up her back. He leaned the bike on the side of the house as she unlocked the door.

“Girly!” Maz shouted from a living room chair. The tv was on and a newscaster droned. “I was waiting for you to call me so I could drive you home. I don’t like you riding your bike in this weather. I don’t care if that is what you are used to, I don’t-" Rey saw Maz squint up at her and adjust her large glasses. “Is that Ben Solo behind you or do you just have an abnormally large shadow?”

"Hello, Maz," Ben lifted a hand jerkily to wave.

“Ben was nice enough to drop me off,” Rey stated, gesturing toward him. She tapped a finger against her thigh as the silence stretched.

“Is that so?” Maz tilted her round frames again, her eyes still squinting and her lips puckering.

“I just wanted to show Ben what I have been working on for art class,” Rey said getting very nervous as Maz just sat on her couch and stared at them. Rey placed their coats on the stand by the door.

“We will just be in my room,” Rey said pointing to the short hall leading to the two bedrooms and one bathroom. Slowly backing away, Ben followed after her. She didn’t cut eye contact with Maz as if it would show a sign of weakness.

“Leave the door open!” Maz shouted after them.

Rey internally fumed a bit at Maz’s hypocrisy. If Ben were Poe, Maz probably would have told her she was leaving the house to give them privacy. Okay, that was an exaggeration.

Rey had forgotten what a mess her room was. She opened the door and Ben got an eye full of her unmade bed, the small desk with electronics that were pulled apart and the very large pile of cans and paperclips. Small potted plants lined the ledge to the bedroom window. The closet was open and clothes were spilling out. She laughed nervously as she stuffed clothes in her closet and forced the door shut. It was never more apparent than right now how small her room was. Ben looked like a giant, gingerly stepping around the hardwood floor.

“Well the art show is in another week and I really wanted to do something different. And I am really good at putting things together and building, so I figured I would do a sculpture. But materials are expensive and heavy. So I thought to myself what could be an alternative. When I was at my previous foster home, you would be surprised what you could make with scraps. I thought aluminum would be easiest to work with. It’s malleable, very light and plentiful if you know how to steal enough cans. The best part is that soda cans come in different colors, so I could add color to my sculpture, where anything else would have just one metal tone,” Rey knew she was speaking faster, her excitement rising. She didn’t think she had ever talked so much all at once.

“I decided what material I was going to use but didn’t know really what to make. I have always been fascinated with geek mythology and lots of classic sculpture and paintings were based on it,” Rey opens a drawer in her desk and pulls out a sketchbook. She crosses the room to get to him and opens it, flipping the pages of different sketches. “I hate to be a girl about it but I love ‘Cupid and Psyche’ by Antonio Canova and thought I could do a recreation.”

Rey can practically feel Ben drinking in her sketches of the sculpture with notes on how she could create the scene, hunching down to look over her shoulder. She had wanted to make the sculpture purple where they touched and it would fade out to red on his side then blue on hers. And it was going to be life size. “I had to start making it in pieces, for obvious reasons. I don’t have the space or a car big enough to fit it in. I plan on bringing the pieces in to the studio at school and then I can super glue them together and use the paperclips for some of the details.”

“I thought it might be a risk considering that it is not an original piece of work that I made. But I think the scale and concept should be enough to get myself at least someone to give me some grant money for school. I have also been taking great pains to make sure everything is correct in terms of muscle structure and movement. I only have two years to save up for college.” Rey shrugged and turned her head to Ben and hadn’t realized how close he had gotten to look at her plans. Her nose had almost brushed across his jaw.

Ben didn't move and swallowed thickly.

Rey turned to face him and dragged her eyes along his well-defined arms and broad shoulders where his t-shirt strained. He wasn’t kidding when he said puberty hit him hard. Ben was built more like a man than a boy. As the muscles flexed in his arms with the effort to keep them back, her mouth watered and it felt harder to breath. She was memorized by each movement. When she noticed Ben taking deeper breaths as well she saw how he was following every line of her face with his eyes. They were hooded, almost like he was drunk. And each intake of breath seemed to echo in the small room, so it was all she could hear.

“Ahem!” Maz said loudly from the hall.

Rey jumped out of their skin trying to put as much space between them as the room would allow.

“Well, young Solo? Are you staying long enough to have supper with us? Rey and I are going to make my famous pot pie,” Maz asked, her penetrating gaze moving from Rey to Ben and back again.

"It's very nice of you to invite me, but I really should get going," Ben said frowning at the floor.

"Alright then. Rey, walk our guest out," Maz said staying in the hall, watching them leave her room.

Rey walked him to the door and he picked up his coat as she led him outside to the walkway in her socks. It had stopped raining and the sky was clear. There wouldn’t be rain tomorrow.

"Thank you for inviting me over," Ben rumbled. He stood much too close but Rey wanted him closer.

"I liked having you over," Rey replied. She wanted to make this moment last and keep him there for just a little while longer. Just one more look into his eyes. Just one more word from his lips...

Ben sauntered like a jungle cat, slowly to his car not seeming to want to leave either. As Ben pulled away, Rey waved from the door and watched his car until she couldn't see it anymore.

She shut the door and sighed in delight. Rey only took one step toward the living room and nearly walked right into Maz, standing in front of her, with a wary expression. 

"Well, then? What's that all about?" Maz asked shrewdly, analyzing Rey like they were in a high stakes poker game. 

"I really don't know what you are talking about," Rey faked innocence. 

"Ahuh," Maz said indicating she knew Rey was full of it. "You need to be careful with that one, Girly. I have known Ben Solo his whole life and I love that boy like family, but he is emotional and lacks impulse control."

Rey groaned. "Maz, I know he has a temper sometimes and doesn't have the best reputation, but I don't think he would ever hurt me. And he has been nothing but kind to me."

Maz stopped, then threw her head back and laughed. "I am not concerned about him hurting you."

Rey's mouth hung open in shock at her reaction. "Well then what is the problem?" She asked, floored.

"My problem is that boy is the cause of an unplanned teenage pregnancy waiting to happen!" Maz wagged her finger at Rey for emphasis.

"MAZ!" Rey gasped scandalized. "How could you- What are you- I haven't even-" Rey took a long breath to calm her nerves and asked with a level voice, “Do you not trust me? You seem to trust me going out with Poe."

Maz shook her head. "I have seen you with Poe and you don't look at him like he is a five course meal. And Ben Solo is more likely to think with his emotions than with his brain."

Rey's face heated from embarrassment. 

Maz slumped into one of her chairs, “I may be old fashioned, Rey and I am sure you are not used to being told what to do, but humor an old woman. I would appreciate it if you kept your distance from him and kept a nickel between your knees, if you catch my meaning.” She cackled at the old expression. 

“Really, Maz? Seriously? You aren’t funny.” Rey hid her face in her hands.

She turned and retreated to her bedroom. Her cell had been charging on her bed and she saw that she had one text message. Her smile faltered when she saw it was from Poe.

From Poe :

_Heya beautiful. How R U doing tonight?_

Rey bit her top lip and typed a quick message.

To Poe D :

_I’m ok. I'm about to help Maz make pot pie from scratch._

From Poe :

_Nice, save a piece for me. I bet your pie is delicious. ;)_

Rey rolled her eyes at the phone screen. Not subtle at all. Her cell pinged again and it was a message from Rose.

From Rose:

_Mall tomorrow? We can pick you out a killer outfit for your second date with Poe._

Rey massaged her temples, she was a little nervous to go on her date with Poe. It might be a turning point for them. She had been meaning to hang out with Rose alone anyway. She could maybe get her side of the story about her and Finn. She really did want them to work out. She loved them both and thought they would be great together but tried not to interfere. Not that Finn didn’t interfere with her and Poe every chance he got. Rey texted her back letting her know that they were on for the next evening.


	9. Chapter 9

Maz dropped Rey off the next morning because the days were getting cold and she still had not gotten a new coat. She told Rey that she would be waiting for her at the same spot in the afternoon to pick her up. Rey beamed as she wove through the packed halls. Sticking out above the crowd, Ben was already elbows deep in his locker. She had made her way over, wanting to say good morning to him, see how the rest of his night had gone, but Finn was also standing by her locker with none other than Poe. Ben hadn’t even glanced at her. Her smile fell.

“Hey guys what’s up?” Rey asked her eyes wary.

“Rose said you two were hanging out and we wanted to know if the two of us could tag along,” Poe said smiling wide with hands on his hips. 

Finn fidgeted, like this was not his idea at all and Poe was roping him into a double date situation.

“I don’t think that would be the best idea, considering that Rose wanted to go to the mall so I can find something to wear to our date tomorrow.” 

“Oh,” Poe said his face turning salacious. 

Rey nodded, exaggerating her movements. “Can’t have you hanging around and finding out.”

Finn sagged in relief, looking like he just had a death pardon. Finn mouthed a "thank you" with his palms pressed together behind Poe. Rey could feel Ben’s presence just behind them. His expression was sour. 

“Ok, gotta go!” Rey threw over her shoulder rushing to homeroom and leaving Poe with his mouth open like he had planned on extending the conversation.

***

“Morning,” Rey chirped as she settled into the seat at her art class.

Holdo grabbed each student’s work from their portfolio folders and arranged them on the classroom wall in no particular order. It was supposed to be anonymous so when there was a critique it was not biased. If you paid attention you knew whose piece belonged to whom, however. In this case, everyone was chatting waiting for her to finish her task.

Ben grumbled a greeting, and scowled. He was dressed in his usual all black and heavy boots.

“Not a morning person, huh?” Rey said. She knew that he was always in a bad mood in art class. Last night he had not seemed so agitated. Rey chalked it up to the time of day and not her presence.

“Hardly,” He muttered, his face twisting like the sun was burning him. “But mornings don’t seem so bad when you are around,” he added staring at her in a way that had her heart racing.

Rey had no idea how to answer, other than to fidget with her messenger bag, her mind buzzing with euphoria.

“I could give you a ride after school again, if you need one,” Ben said, his eyes full of anticipation.

Rey sighed. “As much as I would love to, Maz is picking me up today. She says she doesn't really want us hanging out together.”

Rey watched his knuckles turn white as his hands turned to fists. His brow fell lower over his eyes. “Really?” He seethed. “I guess even Maz, who has known me all my life, doesn’t want you around the screw up.”

“That’s not it,” Rey said her voice very small and hoped he didn’t notice how uncomfortable she was.

“I guess it's all just a misunderstanding?” He asked sarcastically. 

Rey chewed on her bottom lip. She knew she had to be honest with her reason, otherwise he would think Maz thought of him as a delinquent. And the last thing Ben needed was thinking that someone else considered him damaged.

“No.” Rey took a deep breath before forcing out her words. “Maz has this idea that we are like sex crazed teenagers.”

“What?” Ben asked incredulously. She could tell that he was completely thrown off.

“I don’t know, I think she thinks if we hold hands or something that I am going to become pregnant with our love child or something.”

“What?” Ben’s face started to crack and he was fighting off his confusion and amusement.

Rey burst out laughing at his flabbergasted expression. “Listen I don’t know what her reasoning is, something about me looking at you like a meal or whatever.” Rey nearly gagged on her words as his eyes widened. She sat straight in her seat, bottom lip trembling. She had not meant for that to slip out. Stupid, Stupid. “Not that I look at you like that!” she said immediately, palms facing out and waving her hands. “I mean I don’t think she knows that we are just friends and you know we aren’t. Um.” She rolled her hands around each other clumsily. “I mean she knows I am dating Poe. Not that I am doing anything with Poe either!” Rey was babbling and just digging herself deeper in the hole. She sank low in her seat wanting to disappear. “Anyway. Maz said she wanted me to keep my distance.”

Ben intently kept his attention straight ahead, his agitated expression returning. His jaw shifted, deep in thought. “Yeah, just friends.” Ben said with an edge to his voice.

Rey’s heart sank. She was the one to say they were just friends first but him confirming it left her sad. Of course he didn’t see her as anything more than a friend. He was interested in Phasma.

“You know, I don’t see any reason we can’t hang out anyway, as friends. It’s not like we are doing anything scandalous,” Rey suggested, waiting anxiously for what he would say.

There was a long pause and she could practically hear the gears turning in his head. “Right. We are both just friends anyway. Since you are obviously dating Poe and not dating me.” Tension rolled off of him.

Before Rey could get another word out Ms. Holdo called attention to the class and brought their attention to the pictures displayed before them.

“Now class take a good look at your fellow artist’s works. Allow yourself to really think about what you are seeing before you and I want to hear your insights on what you like or think could use improvement. There are no right or wrong answers, this is to help with your eye for composition and to see your impressions.”

Rey skimmed the pages before her. Her eyes hovered over her own drawing longer than the rest, comparing it to the rest of the class. Most of them were well drawn, but for the most part lack luster. Except one. One on the end drew a small sigh from her. Her breathing nearly stopped and wetness gathered in her eyes unexpectedly. Instinctively she knew the picture had to have been Ben’s.

A girl with golden hair raised her hand. Rey remembered her name to be Christine or Christina or Catherine and Ms. Holdo pointed to her.

“That one on the end. It is way too dark,” She complained her voice, nasal. “This assignment was supposed to be about contrast of dark and light and there hardly seems to be any white conte crayon in the drawing. The gray of the paper is dark enough so it’s a bit hard to differentiate what I am seeing.”

From the corner of her eye she saw Ben get ridged in his seat. Rey’s brow pulled together. Her hand shot up and she vibrated it frantically.

“Yes, Rey,” Ms. Holdo pointed again.

“First of all the assignment was about dark and light but it was also to discover what type of artist we are and how we prefer to use the shades.”

“She is right, Racheal,” Holdo said to the golden haired girl. So it was Rachel? Rey really should get to know the other students in her class.

Rey took a hefty breath as she studied the work, and set her shoulders. “And I personally find it rather moving.” The class was silent, but she continued. “The fact that there is very little, if at all light, gives the work an eerie feel. Even the heavy handedness of the stroke and the extreme black give it an almost endless depth. It also seems to be drawn in a way that makes the objects elongated, thinned and a bit warped, giving a feeling that’s a bit unsettling.”

“I definitely think it looks creepy,” another girl piped in, saying it mockingly.

“Yeah,” Some other boy added. “It’s like something a serial killer would draw.”

“Hands raised if you have comments,” Ms. Holdo barked, silencing the snickering around the room.

From the corner of Rey’s eye, Ben seemed to shake with contained rage. Curiosity itched at the back of her mind. Perhaps the students knew that the drawing was Ben’s and they were doing it on purpose. A fierce need to defend him, tooth and nail, flared inside her.

Rey raised her hand again and Ms. Holdo just inclined her head slightly to acknowledge it. “I think it is great. It defiantly has influences of impressionism and Giamcometti, who is hailed for his work being uncomfortable to look at.”

From across the room Rey could see Paige scrutinizing her with concentrated interest.

“Good point.” Ms. Holdo’s eyes flashed with excitement. It was obvious that discussing art was her drug of choice. “Giamcometti made very thin long sculptures of men that evoked powerful emotions of loneliness.”

“And I would like to add that no one ever thought he was a serial killer for his work,” Rey vehemently defended despite the scathing looks of her classmates.

“Any other comments on any of the other work?”

***

The discussions lasted so long that they were unable to move on to their next lesson that day. Ben had not made a single peep during the critiques. Sometimes a minute twitch of his lips or a narrowing of his eyes told her that he wanted to say something but kept it to himself. The drawings were taken down and put on Ms. Holdo’s desk. She would return them to their rightful place by tomorrow. Once class was over, Ben would not look at her.

Rey frowned and stood directly beside him and opened her mouth to ask him if he was alright but before she could, he spilled out in a rush, “Out of all the drawings yours was hands down the best. It was detailed and effervescent. Not only was the highlighting dramatic and bold but it was as if the objects you drew each had their own colorful personality. I especially like the way you put the chair with the dress shirt hanging off the side at the forefront, making it look like it was undressing. And you drew the stapler like it was laughing at the shocked tire. The tire was at an angle so it was like it had its mouth wide open.” The corner of his mouth twitched lightly at the memory.

The tiles beneath Rey’s shoes squeaked as she shuffled them. She felt a little dizzy and exposed in a way she had never experienced before. Rey had imagined the silly scenario in her head but was unaware that she had made her thoughts so obvious in her drawing. “Why didn’t you say anything about it during class?”

His face screwed up like he was trying to find the words to say, “Because it felt like a secret or an inside joke between you and the drawing." His voice dropped even lower as he said, “That’s the best way I could describe it.”

Warmth bloomed in her cheeks and began to radiate from her face. Ben stood stock still his intense gaze piercing her with a heat that left her wanting to fan herself. Words were caught in her throat as she tried to speak. His eyes flicked down to her mouth as she wet her lips. She wanted to reach for him, stroke the skin of his jaw with her fingertips. Rey leaned forward. But the infernal mood-killing bell pealed, wrenching her from her fantasy.

“Well, I guess I will see you tomorrow,” Ben, spun on his heal and left.

Rey had not seen Ben the rest of the day, not even back at his locker. Even when leaving she craned her neck to find his car but to no avail. Rey scrambled into the passenger seat of Maz’s car, letting her know that she would be hanging out with Rose in the evening.


	10. Chapter 10

Rose’s sister Paige had a license and a car and she would be dropping them off and picking them up. Pacing in front of her door, she waited for Rose and Paige. There was no way Paige was not going to mention the little outburst she had that morning. Rey jumped as her cell phone buzzed with a text saying that they were pulling up. Taking a deep breath she stuck her hands deep in her jacket pockets. Her fingers circled around the cash Maz had given her. Since she was going shopping anyway, Maz told her to buy a good coat. Rey had vehemently opposed to the amount of money she had given her but as it turned out, Maz proved to be more stubborn than herself.

Paige pulled up in an ancient, tan dodge neon. Rose bounced enthusiastically in the passenger seat waving. Rey yanked open the door and slid into the back.

“Thanks for the ride, Paige.” Rey forced a smile watching the girl’s hesitant gaze.

“Sure, anything for my baby sister and her friends.” Paige gave Rose a playful shove. Rey had foolishly thought that was going to be the end of it but then heard her say, “You were a little edgy in class today. And you don’t sit with me anymore,” Paige glanced at Rey in the rearview mirror. “So is there something going on with you and Ben Solo?”

Paige cut right to the quick. Before Rey could answer Rose interrupted.

“What kind of question is that, Paige!” Rose smacked her sister’s arm. “You know she is with Poe. The whole school knows. We are even going to find something fierce for her to wear for their date tomorrow.”

Paige didn’t seem to be convinced. Her brow fell low over her eyes, and Rey thought she saw a flash of something in her gaze. Paige was quiet the rest of the ride to the mall while Rose gushed about Rey's date. 

~*~

Paige immediately went her own way once they got into the mall, preferring to play the first person shooter arcade game than shop. That left Rey to the mercy of Rose, who saw shopping as a professional sport.

Rose dragged Rey into yet another store, some place with a neon lit sign and every article of clothing was merely scraps of spandex. Rose was toting two huge shopping bags while Rey was still empty handed after an hour.

“I really don’t think any of this is my style,” Rey said as Rose pulled item after item from the racks.

“Every once in a while won’t kill you. This is a second date with Poe.” Rose stretched out a dress inspecting the design. It might have fit a Barbie doll, if the doll could hold their breath in. “You want to make an impression.”

Rey didn’t think this was the impression she wanted to make. Rose dumped the dresses she had picked out into Rey’s arms. Rey cleared her throat and weaved her way around all the racks of clothes to get to the dressing room. Rose stuck to Rey’s heals, trotting with excitement. Locking the door with Rose on the other side, Rey untangled the clothes, trying to figure out how to put them on.

Rose’s voice carried to her, “These are going to look great on you! I wish I could get away with wearing stuff like this! I am curvier and need something that covers me a bit more.”

Rey managed to wrestle herself into one of the contraptions and taking a quick look at herself in the mirror she flushed from her head to her toes. Even if she were not as full figured as Rose she was showing way too much skin!

“I want to see! How does it look?” Rose asked.

“There is no way I am coming out in this thing, Rose! I look like a street walker!”

“But I bet you look like a smoking street walker,” Rose laughed. After giving a frustrated growl she heard her say, “Ok come on. At least let me see you in the blue one. It’s really nice.”

Rey picked it up with her thumb and pointer finger like having more contact with it would poison her. Sighing heavily she figured humoring her the once would maybe get her off her case. She doubted she would be purchasing anything from there.

The dress was a pretty shade of deep blue, but was tight and scooped low on her back. It was shorter than she would have liked and wouldn’t dream of ever wearing it without leggings, but at the moment didn’t have any.

“I hope you know I am only doing this to humor you!” Rey yelled over the door.

“Yeah, Yeah, get your butt out there.” Rose laughed.

When Rey stepped out, Rose made a low whistle, “You have to get that, girl. Poe will lose his mind when he sees you in it. He is already crazy about you.”

Rey wanted to groan loudly. There was no way she was going to wear this to their date. She still wasn’t even sure how she felt about him and didn't want to give him the wrong idea. More than anything she wished that she was as enamored with Poe Dameron as half the girls at school. She had already agreed to a second date before she started to have these weird feelings for Ben. Rey couldn't cancel on him a day before their date, he already bought tickets. The guilt made her feel sick. 

The flimsy article was making her cold and she just wanted to run back into the room and change back into her regular clothes. Sure her regular clothes were mainly graphic t-shirts that she got in the little boys section at Walmart but she though they were funny.

“Hey, I have been meaning to ask, does Finn ever talk about me?” Rose inquired, her eyes large.

This was the question Rey had been dreading all evening. She froze, speechless. Her stomach dropped, not wanting to be in the middle of this. Breaking the news to Rose would devastate her, and Finn really should be talking to her instead of avoiding her.

“Rose, honestly maybe you guys are just supposed to be friends?”

Rose narrowed her eyes. “You know something.” Rose pointed her finger accusingly.

The girl was tiny but terrifying. Frantically looking at anything but Rose, she tried to change the subject, find a diversion. She froze when she saw the perfect distraction. It was a Thursday night and the shopping center was more deserted than usual. Even if it had been busy there was no missing the two people standing taller than anyone else in the mall. The couple coming toward them strolled side by side. Polar opposites in colors, the leggy platinum blond wore a silver shirt and white pants while her companion donned black with a mop of ebony hair. Rey didn’t know if she should be thrilled or horrified with seeing Ben Solo there.

“Isn’t that Ben Solo over there with some girl? She doesn’t look like she goes to our school!” Rey practically yelled, pointing behind Rose. 

Rose spun around, her mouth practically hanging open once she spotted them. “Oh my gosh, Oh my gosh, Oh my gosh! NO WAY!”

The blonde, that Rey recognized as Phasma, pointed at something on the store mannequin, her crimson lips curled in a smile as she placed a hand on his upper arm. Ben practically rolled his eyes, his bottom lip pushed out. He gave annoyed sideways scowls at people who passed by too closely. Rey felt like a dear caught in headlights unable to move. Once again, almost like she had called to him, he whipped his neck to the side to stare, directly at her. Her chilled skin now felt too warm. They were walking right toward them. Would it be too obvious to high tail it and run back into the changing room? Rey had never been this much of a coward in her life.

Ben practically floated toward her. Rey’s heart sped up in her chest. He stood facing her with that same strange aura surrounding him as earlier that day, before he ran from the art room and she hadn’t seen him the rest of the day. His eyes roamed her quickly, pupils dilated. His shoulders moved with each deep breath he took. His plush lips parted.

Phasma glided over to them like an agile cat. Her ice blue eyes fell on her and Rose. A bemused expression touched her features as she dropped her sight to them.

“Are these friends of yours, Kylo?” Her voice was accented and warm and smooth. It flowed from her lips like caramel. Without waiting for him to answer she held out her manicured hand, “Phasma Corning.”

Rey couldn’t see herself but she could feel her body shrinking in. Up close Phasma was even more striking. Her features were sharp but lovely. She carried every inch of her height with confidence and grace. Next to her Rey felt every bit the street urchin she was in her youth. Rey swallowed back the humiliation of standing there small and skinny, her hair tied back and scuffed up converse. She wrapped her arms around herself feeling exposed in more ways than one.

After Rose realized Rey was not going to say anything, she grabbed Phasma’s hand and shook vigorously. “Rose Tico.” She jerked her thumb over to Rey. “The mute is Rey Jakku.”

“Charmed,” Phasma drawled. “I didn’t think Kylo had any friends.” Her waving locks were pushed over her shoulder.

Ben seemed very interested in Rey with his intense attention. It felt like he was sliding her dress off her body with his eyes. An uncomfortable silence stretched. Out of all the places to go, how did they end up in the same mall at the same store? It’s like the magnetic pull they shared didn’t have a restriction when it came to distance.

Rey licked her lips and said far too meek, “I saw you sing at ‘The Hole in the Wall’.”

“Did you?” Phasma asked, her eyes going up and down Rey’s small frame. “Well, I do hope that you enjoyed the set. I perform there quite often.” Her smile widened but didn’t reach her eyes. Phasma appeared positively bored.

“I’m so sorry,” Rey blurted. “I’m sorry we are interrupting your date.” The word “date” tasted bitter on her tongue and sounded just as sour when spoken.

Ben lifted his chin his full mouth forming words as if he wasn’t sure what to say first. So many emotions flashed in his face. What ended up coming out was, “Why are you sorry? I am the one who came over,” Ben said.

Phasma’s fine eyebrows lifted, her lips pressing, “Well! As lovely as it has been to meet you both, Kylo and I really should get going. We are wasting precious time every second we are not shoving our tongues down each other’s throats.” She wrapped her arms around him, guiding him away. “Isn’t that right, Cuddle Bottom?”

Ben threw Phasma a murderous sneer as a manic, possessive, jealousy burned through Rey. Her fists tightened and her toes even curled in her shoes.

“Bye,” Rose waved confused.

The two were bickering quietly so Rey couldn't hear exactly what they were saying as Phasma practically pushed Ben out. Rey followed them as they turned the corner and went out of sight.

“Did she seriously call Ben, KYLO?” Rose gasped. “I guess the rumors are true. He has multiple personalities! I don’t know what was more shocking, her thinking we were friends with him, or her calling the grim reaper ‘Cuddle Bottom’. And she was gorgeous! Like she seems way out of his league and stylish! Did you SMELL her? She even SMELLS hot…. I mean I don’t swing that way, but if I was blind and I was solely picking a sexual partner based on scent…”

“Rose?” Rey managed, a lump forming in her throat.

“..like you know in those fan fictions that are like about wolf people or something and they smell each other…”

“Rose.” Rey said a bit more insistently. 

“… not like that is my kink or anything, but I did read a Harry Potter one once…”

“Rose!” The last thing Rey wanted to talk about was how perfect Phasma was. “We should get a move on. We still have to find me something to wear for tomorrow. And I still need a coat.”

“Oh yeah! Plenty of time for that. We will find something perfect,” Rose said hooking her arm with Rey’s. “Maybe we should have asked Phasma where she shops.”

“Rose!” Rey groaned.

“I am kidding!” Rose giggled. “Let’s find you a sweet outfit. I still think you should buy that blue dress though. You look killer!”


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am leaving the time period vague on when this is happening. I figured there were enough Spiderman movies that it could be any one of them. So if you are reading this and being like "For real? Has she even ever seen a Spiderman movie?" I am just trying to make it general on purpose.

Rey managed to find something sensible to wear to her date with Poe and a very nice coat that Rey was proud to say was on super sale and a beautiful forest green. She had spent the rest of the night trying not to think about Ben and Phasma and working on her sculpture. But telling herself not to think about them made Rey only think about them more. There were dark circles under her eyes in the next morning that Maz commented on.

By the time she got to her locker she saw a note taped to the front of it. Rey pulled it off to see sloppy hand writing that said, “Can’t wait for our date tonight!” That was kinda sweet, Rey thought, and it felt nice to know that Poe was thinking about her.

Yes! Poe was the one she wanted to be with. Not someone mercurial with a bad reputation. Not someone who was interested in 7 foot blondes who have immaculate hair and nails. Ben was her friend. A new friend. Nothing more. She had not even known him a full two weeks. She really didn’t know anything about him, even if there was a bone deep feeling when they were together that felt like home and electricity at the same time.

As she rounded the corner into her art class her blood did NOT sing just at the sight of him slouched at his desk. The moment she stepped foot into the room his eyes were on her, dark yet blazing. The light headed feeling she received was NOT from his intense gaze but simply low blood sugar. How could he LOOK at her that way when he was going out with Phasma?

Rey’s breath hitched as she drowned in the chocolate depths of his eyes.

“Morning,” Ben said low and soft, causing goosebumps to run up her spine. She couldn't help but remember the way he stared at her while she wore the blue dress in the store. 

“Hello,” Rey forced a smile. “So, did you and Phasma have a good time yesterday?”

“Indeed,” Ben replied. He lifted the corners of his mouth slightly.

A pit in Rey’s stomach sat heavily. He must have had an amazing time with her. Ben had never seemed so satisfied, assured, different. They probably went back to his perpetually empty house. Her eyebrows pulled together, trying not to imagine his arms around Phasma as she pressed against him.

“You never told me that Phasma was your girlfriend.” Rey slid down her chair, her bottom lip pushed out and her feet twisting under her.

Ben lifted an eyebrow and retorted sounding amused, “I was unaware that I was reporting my paramours to you, considering you made it very clear you didn’t like it when I asked about your relationship with Dameron.”

Paramours? As in more than one? “I just thought you would have said something when I mentioned I was dating Poe. You could have told me about Phasma.” Rey knew she was getting louder, a little perturbed.

“Why are you so interested in Phasma? Are you looking to date her?” Rey didn’t miss that he said the same thing she had said about Poe just a few days ago.

“Ha! Yeah maybe. Maybe tonight you two can come with me and Poe to the movies, and we can switch dates,” Rey joked sarcastically, irritated.

His eyebrows shot up. “I will take that as an invitation,” Ben crooned.

Bolting up in her chair, back straight and blinking rapidly Rey tried to say, “I was just… I didn’t mean..”

“Ok class!” Ms. Holdo called everyone to attention. "We have a new assignment starting Monday..."

Rey didn't have a chance to speak to Ben after Ms. Holdo began. Ben couldn't have been serious about showing up to the movies right? Right?

~*~ 

Ben had to be only teasing her, but even after all day of trying to tell herself that, she still worried Ben would show up with Phasma. 

Poe and Rey were getting popcorn. While waiting online, she was overcome with the jitters. She was wearing the outfit that Rose had picked out for her, black leggings with a navy patterned short skirt and long sleeve yellow sweater. Rey had left her hair the same and wore minimal make-up. She shifted in her ankle boots, on the brightly colored carpeting, not used to walking in something with a heal. Rey jumped at the slightest shadow that caught the corner of her eye. She held her breath at every blonde head of hair. 

"Are you sure you want to pay?" Poe asked feeling uncomfortable. 

"I insist, Poe," Rey said leaving no room for argument. "You bought the tickets. I am buying the food. No questions asked. I will not relent on this."

Poe chuckled holding his hands up in surrender, "Alright. I am only giving in because you are terrifying when you are adamant about something."

Rey smiled and tried to relax. Ben had no idea what theater they were at. If he did manage to know where they were, the theater was so dark there was no way that they would even -

"Why hello, again, Rey ." The voice felt like an ice cold bucket of water spilled down her back. It was accented, beautiful, and right behind her. "It is so good to see you again."

Rey turned slowly to the speaker, cringing, hoping this was not happening, and it was some kind of terrible dream. Rey looked up and up and up to ice blue eyes. If she kept her head facing straight ahead, Rey would get an eye full of Phasma's ample bosom, squeezed in a silver top. Her mouth went dry, as she was at a loss for words. For someone so tall she sure knew how to sneak up on a person!

Ben stood beside her, freshly shaved, his hair perfectly quaffed. His well worn leather jacket was completely open, showing his t-shirt hugging his torso in a way that should be illegal. 

"Solo?" Poe said his name like it was an unpleasant swear word. He stood up taller and his chest pressed out, angling Rey so that she stood behind him, like he was protecting her. "What are you doing here?"

Ben didn't answer because Phasma interjected, pushing forward. "Well, I am sure it is obvious. We are here to see a movie. Me and Shnookums just love going to the movies together? Don't we, Honey Lips?" Phasma made kissing noises right beside Ben's face as she leaned into him. 

Rey wanted to throttle Phasma. The little nicknames she was giving Ben were making her sick and she wanted to pry her hands off of him. She didn't care that Phasma had nearly a foot of height more than herself. Rey knew she could take her. 

Ben huffed and rolled his eyes shrugging off Phasma. 

"Don't mind him! We had a little lover's quarrel on our way over here," Phasma explained. Phasma bent forward conspiratorially. "We fight a lot but, when we make up..." Phasma made a purr like a tiger. 

The edge of Rey's vision was turning crimson. She was making fists so hard her nails were cutting into her palms. 

"Rey, you don't happen to be here to watch, Spiderman also were you? I think it would just be smashing if we could all sit together, since we all seem to know one another. Wouldn't that be fun?" Phasma gave a wicked grin.

"Rey, you know her?" Poe asked, clearly shocked. To be honest, Rey forgot about his existence entirely. 

Phasma spoke again before giving Rey a chance to explain. "Yes, we ran into one another just yesterday and we hit it off just swimmingly, didn't we?" 

"We certainly did not," Rey snapped. Poe's face scrunched up in confusion. 

Phasma lit up like she was tickled pink by the whole situation. "I am sure we just all got off on the wrong foot then. Please allow me to pay for our snacks and we can all sit together." She placed a hand to her chest as if she were making a sincere gesture. 

Rey was ready to burst, but if Phasma wanted to buy them snacks, then she was going to get every damn item at the concession counter. 

Poe frowned at Phasma. "Rey is really weird about people paying for-" 

"That would actually be just SO great of you, Phasma," Rey smiled much too large, her cheeks hurting from the strain, and her hand movements were too exaggerated. "Very generous. I will take you up on that offer." 

Phasma appeared annoyingly amused. Ben sulked beside her, like he had just swallowed something unpleasant. 

"We haven't been formally introduced!" Phasma said to Poe. "Phasma Corning." 

"Poe Dameron," He answered, very confused as to what was happening. 

"Well, looks like we are up next," Phasma smiled as she waltzed passed the two of them to the counter to put in her order first. She only asked for a diet coke. 

After Poe had ordered some goobers and Ben ordered nothing, Rey proceeded to order every item on the menu. Yes it was vindictive and immature, but Rey didn't care. 

~*~

Rey was relieved to see that Poe had picked seats ahead of time that were not any where near Ben and Phasma. She settled into her spot with glee and arms full of movie theater junk food. The seats were quite good, almost totally centered in the theater. 

"Got an appetite don't you?" Poe asked giving her a strange apprehensive look. 

Rey nodded as she sank into the large squishy chairs.

"Is it just me or is this super weird?" Poe hissed, as he leaned in and whispered to Rey. His nostrils flared watching Ben in the theater. 

Phasma strode over to them, but stopped in front of the people who were sitting right beside her.

"Excuse me," Phasma said to the older couple. "But we would love it if we would be able to sit with our friends. We were unable to get seats next to one another." Phasma fished around in her purse before pulling out a crisp $100 bill. "If you wouldn't mind switching with us, I could compensate you for your troubles."

The couple's eyes went wide and they rushed out of their seats immediately so Ben and her could sit down. 

"Really, thank you so much," Phasma handed over the money and they scurried to switch seats. "Sugar Monkey, you know how I need to sit off center to the screen, why don't you take the seat next to Rey and I will be on your right side."

It was like Rey had forgotten what to do with her body. She turned numb as Ben settled in next to her. The seats were in sets of two leaving no patrician between Poe and herself but her and Ben had arm rests side by side. Ben had taken off his jacket and Rey had pushed back her sleeves so their arms were nearly skin to skin. She felt static forming between them. 

Poe leaned over to Rey and whispered, "Movie isn't going to start for a few minutes. I am going to take a trip to the little boy's room to powered my nose, if you catch me." He winked and Rey giggled. As he got up to leave he threw Ben a nasty scowl. 

"I should freshen up my lipstick as well," Phasma concurred. "Don't miss me too much, Love bug. Kisses." Phasma swooped out of her seat and swayed her hips as she left. 

Rey fumed and shoved a handful of popcorn in her mouth, crunching loudly. 

"You seem upset," Ben remarked, his voice sounding light, almost jovial. 

"Why would you say that? I have no reason to be upset, SUGAR MONKEY." Rey mocked. She gripped the arm rest of the chair so tight it squeaked. 

"Green is not your best color," Ben said arrogantly. He puffed up and smirked in the dimly lit theater. 

Rey swiveled and sputtered, "What did you say?" 

"You are so jealous of me being here with Phasma, it is a bit embarrassing." Ben explained casually.

Rey had no idea how to answer him. Was this like the game they were playing earlier in the day, that she wanted to be with Phasma and he wanted to be with Poe? Or was he actually calling her out? This was a fine line to walk. She had to be careful with how she worded her next statements. 

"Me? Jealous? Don't be absurd. I am only upset because you are here ruining a perfectly great date with Poe. Just like last time, because you are the one upset with me being here with Poe!" Rey ranted. There that sounded like it could go either way. 

Ben laughed dryly. "Yes perfectly great date. You two have the sexual chemistry of a wet mop. Admit that you aren't really here with who you want." Ben put his weight on his elbow getting closer, his voice coxing. 

"Well what about you?" Rey pointed an accusing finger. "Anytime Phasma gets close to you, it's like your skin is crawling. You are even less interested in your date than I am with mine." 

"We could always go with our original plan and switch dates." Ben closed in, nearly putting his cheek against hers. His lips brushed the shell of her ear as he sighed. "What do you say, Sweetheart?" His voice wavered like he was unsure, pleading. His breath tickled her hyper sensitive skin.

Rey was grateful she was sitting, because all of her bones turned to jelly. He brushed the tip of his nose against her temple. She was overwhelmed by the scent of cinnamon and leather. Her body buzzed as flames engulfed her. Was he saying what she thought, or was he just playing a mind game with her? Her heart thumped painfully in her chest. Abruptly he pulled away, and Rey nearly snatched him back, but saw Poe and Phasma returning.

Reality crashed into her. She was on a date with Poe. Ben had a girlfriend. She was ashamed of herself. She swallowed thickly as, Poe smiled enthusiastically at her. Poe deserved better. He thought she was a nice girl. He didn't know her, no one did. Nice girls didn't lust after someone else while on a date with another guy. The popcorn she had just eaten sat like a lead ball in her belly. 

She ignored Ben at all costs. She tucked her arms close to her body. Once the lights went down and the movie stared, Rey continued to glue her attention to the screen. Rey couldn't pay attention to half of the movie. 

Poe did a very obvious yawn and stretch to put his arm around her. She stiffened at the contact. She could feel Ben reverberating with an aura of annoyance.

Rey's heart sunk knowing Ben was right. They did have the sexual chemistry of a wet mop. She had to tell him that this was it for them. After the movie, she was definitely going to tell him. Toward the end of the movie Rey dared to take a peek over at Ben and Phasma. 

Phasma was tapping away on her phone as the screen illuminated her face. Ben was slouched and disgruntled, leaning away form Phasma. They might as well have been on opposite sides of the room from one another. 

When the movie finally did end, Rey felt like she had been in the theater for an eternity. The lights came back on and, Poe's eyes shined with excitement.

"That was incredible!" Poe cheered. "Can you believe that one part? You know where spidey did that thing?" Poe made some dramatic hand motions. "That was awesome!" 

Rey couldn't tell what face she was making but if she looked anything like Ben and Phasma, then it was obvious none of them had paid attention to the movie either.

Poe powered on ahead anyway, oblivious to their blank expressions, "Then the bad guy showed up and it kicked it up like 10 notches!" Poe took a huge breath and puffed it out. He slipped his hands into the back pockets of his jeans and said, "Well, Phasma, Solo. It's been ... interesting seeing you here." Poe made a small salute before saying, "See ya around some time. Don't let the door hit you on the way out."

Ben didn't move. His attention fixed on her and it felt like there was a string pulling on her heart toward him. 

"What that's all?" Phasma asked dramatically shocked. "Why? We have just become friends. Haven't we, Pudding pie? It would be such a shame to call it a night already. Kylo's parents are never home and they always leave the liquor cabinet unlocked. We could go back to his place and play a little game of Truth or Dare. We could invite more of your friends too. I would love to meet more of Snuggle Kitten's classmates."

Rey wanted nothing more than this night to end. All at once Rey, Poe, and Ben spoke.

"That's a terrible idea-"

"I'm up for it-"

"Way to invite people to MY house Phas-"

Rey gave Poe a stunned look. "You really want to hang out with them?" Rey tapped her foot in annoyance and nervousness. 

"I mean if the rest of the gang can make it then yeah," Poe slung an arm around her shoulders. "It could be fun. Big empty house with booze. We can call Finn and Rose, see if we can get THAT going, if you get what I mean."

All Rey could do was give him a dead stare. Was he blind to everyone's feelings? How did he not notice that Finn was not interested in getting shoved together with Rose? 

"Well if it is going to be a couples thing, then maybe you can bring a friend for our friend Armie?" Rey could tell Phasma was relishing this and wondered if she got off on making other people uncomfortable. 

"We can ask Jess too! I'm sure she would love to come," Poe was getting more and more thrilled by the idea by the second. 

Rey had a feeling that no matter how much her body language was telling him she hated this idea, he would not get it. 

Ben had steam practically shooting out of his ears, his teeth grit. 

"Wonderful!" Phasma lightly clapped her hands. "The address is-."

"You don't need to tell me, I remember." Poe said holding out a hand to stop her. 

Rey's brow frowned, Poe remembered? Had he been there before?

"Ok then! See you in a few!" She hooked her arm around Ben's which was stiff at his side. 

Phasma looked over her shoulder and smiled at Rey, in a way that said she was challenging her to show up.

Never to be one to back down from a challenge, Rey squared her shoulders. _Game on you Amazonian Goddness. Game on. _


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THIS STORY IS NOT GOING ANYTHING THE WAY I PLANNED!
> 
> Ridiculousness ensues!

Poe had called Finn, Rose and Jess before pulling away from the movie theater parking lot.

Poe did some convincing for everyone to come. Finn said he would come after lots of hemming and hawing, Jess was already working her part time job and couldn't make it, but Rose said she would be there - once she found out Finn would be attending- but had to bring Paige too, because she was very protective and her ride. 

When Poe pulled up to the house, Rey's jaw dropped. Ben Solo's house was a mansion among mansions. When they had driven to this part of town, Rey instantly felt her skin prickle with the alienness of her surroundings. 

The lawns were perfectly done. The homes well kept with brick fronts and large windows. Some houses had long gated drive ways. 

Poe put the car in park then stood leaning against it, looking up the street waiting for the rest of the people to arrive. Ben's car was already in his driveway and Phasma and he were most likely inside already. Rey didn't want to enter the lion's den without her other friends there. 

Rey stood by the curbside, her mouth all but hanging open at the display before her. This was a bad idea, a very bad idea. 

Poe waved his arms in the air as he flagged down Paige's car. Rey could see Rose in her passenger seat. 

The second she got out, the first thing she asked Rey was, "Did Finn get here yet?" 

Rose looked nice, her hair done in a braid. She had put on a little more makeup, and wore a dress with black leggings and ballet flats. 

Rey had to do a double take because Paige - who was usually in her hoodies, baggy basketball shorts or soccer uniform - was actually in a skirt, her hair down. She looked even prettier than she normally did. Rey wondered why she would dress up when she was just there to chaperone. 

Finn's beat up, clunker rolled up, parking right behind the Tico's car. 

"Whoa!" Finn said the minute he got out of his car. "Is this really where Solo lives?" 

"Yup," Poe said, pooping the p. He put his hands on his hips as they all stood facing the behemoth of a home. "Him and his girlfriend Phasma are already inside."

"He has a girlfriend?!" Finn looked as if he had never heard anything so outrageous in his life. 

"Yo, Paige! Glad you can make it buddy. I'm glad that there is someone else in my class," Poe said as he made his way over to her. They did some kind of elaborate hand shake and they both laughed when they are done. "Well, guys, let's do this thing!" Poe said as he walked up the driveway.

Everyone followed Poe, and Rey dragged her feet wondering if it was too late to revolt. She crossed her arms, pressing her lips. Rey was not one to go along with whatever her friends did. The minute she felt like she wanted to go she was going, even if she had to walk all the way back to Maz's. 

They crowded around the front double doors ( large dark wood pieces with swirling wrought iron on the glass windows). Rey didn't know why it aggitated her so much. The doors probably cost more than Finn's and Paige's cars put together. She wondered if Ben had been secretly mocking the tiny house she lived in with Maz. 

Poe rang the bell and Phasma swished the doors open with all the grandeur of a Victorian lady. 

It wasn't even her house, yet she was letting everyone in as if she owned the place. Rey seethed thinking about how many times Phasma had been over for her to be so comfortable at Ben's house. 

"Hello, everyone. I am so happy that you came! Please, if you wouldn't mind taking your shoes off in the foyer." Phasma stepped aside.

The floor was marble and there was a double staircase that lead to a second floor. Double doors? Double staircases? These people probably had so much money they had no idea what to do with it all. Rey toed off her shoes and noticed how beat up they looked against the back drop of a house that could have been the set for The Bachelor. Around her everyone was admiring the crystal chandelier, the iron work, or the large painted portraits. 

"You can follow me to Ben's wing of the house. He has his own set up there. We already nicked the liquor from the kitchen. All the servants are off today, but I am fairly certain Ben's ancient butlers wouldn't have heard us anyway." Phasma shrugged. 

They followed her all the way up the stairs and to the left. They went down a long hardwood floor hallway with more double doors, to the right and left of them. "Our friend Armie is already here. So we have an even number of girls and guys, which should make things... interesting." She winked over her shoulder at them before stopping at a pair of doors and pulled them wide open. 

Rey gulped. It looked like a massive living room. There were large, plush, dark gray, suede sofas. There were recessed bookshelves made of deep walnut. Coffee tables and an entertainment system were made of the same material. Thick mocha colored drapes framed windows that nearly reached the high ceilings. A wide screen tv was pushed against the wall to her right. On her far left, it even looked like a small office. She was so stunned by everything that it takes her a moment to realize Ben and the red-head she had seen at the coffee shop, were lounging on arm chairs in the dimly lit room. They each had a drink in their hand. 

"Heya Hugs! Good to see you again!" Poe called over to the red-head. 

"Yes, I'm sure the pleasure is all yours. It certainly isn't mine," The Red-head drawled, giving him a scowl of utmost loathing. He wore slate blue suit pants and matching suit jacket with a black t-shirt. Not a single hair was out of place, and his hands looked like they got regular manicures. 

"Well, I think we should all make introductions don't you?" Phasma clasped her hands in front of herself. 

Rey's eyes were glued to Ben who was sneering. She saw him take a large gulp from his beer, before resting it on his knee. 

"I'm Phasma Corning, This is Armitage Hux. He prefers to go by his surname. And I believe you all know, Kylo." Phasma smiled. 

Paige's eyes widened and she mouthed to Rose, _Kylo? _

"I think everyone here knows who I am," Poe announced, taking the lead as the spokesperson. "This is Finn." He jerked his thumb over to him. "Those two girls are sisters, Paige and Rose. And this is Rey." 

"Charmed," Hux said, but he sounded anything but. "Did you all want a drink? I, for one, know that is the only way I am getting through this night." He mumbled the last sentence. He got up still holding his glass with ice and a deep caramel liquid. He walked over to a table against the wall, covered in bottles, there was an ice bucket and different glasses in a display case beside it.

"Let Hux get you a drink, he is surprisingly good at guessing what people like," Phasma grinned widely. Rey got the sneaking suspicion that Phasma was making fun of them all somehow. 

"So how do you guys know each other?" Finn asked skeptically, his eyes shifting from Phasma, to Hux to Ben.

"Well, Kylo and Hux have known each other for years. You see Kylo's mother and Hux's father run in the same political circles," Phasma started. Rey hadn't noticed until just then that Phasma had a glass in her hand and sipped it casually. "Though they have very different views." 

"We were forced together at all of their dreadful fundraisers, debates and charity events being the only ones close in age. Somehow, we became friends after bonding over how much we despised our parents dragging us around," Hux continued. Hux mixed something in a metal drink shaker, poured it over ice and handed it to Finn.

"Then I met Hux at First Order Prep," Phasma said. "and I met Kylo through him." 

"First Order Prep?" Finn nearly spit out his drink. "That super ritzy private school?" 

"Yes," Hux answered. "I happen to love it there. The strict structure, the uniformity... They have real subjects there, like business and finance. They teach The Queen's English and we speak it. Headmaster Snoke would have it no other way." Hux straightened up. "Dameron! Beer." Hux tossed a can over to him and Poe effortlessly caught it. He walked further away not to crowd the drink table. 

"We all know how much you love First Order, Hux," Ben sounded like he had heard Hux sing it's praises one too many times. He hadn't moved from his seat and he looked like he would rather be anywhere but there. Rey watched his fingers tap against the glass bottle. She was somehow entranced by them. He hadn't looked over at her once this whole time. Rey wished he would. Her body felt like a live wire after their moment in the movie theater. 

"As a legacy, Kylo would have been accepted immediately," Hux explained. "His grandfather was top in his class when he was there, but Ren's father thought him going there would make him snobby and uppity."

"Can't imagine why they would think that," Rose muttered. 

Hux narrowed his eyes at her then handed her a glass of pink colored wine. 

"Is this any good?" Rose asked, looking at the glass. "Please tell me this is arbor mist. I love arbor mist." 

Hux's upper lip twitched. "I am equal parts disgusted by your statement and inexplicably aroused," he said low. 

"Sorry, Red. I'm taken." Rose grabbed a hold of Finn's arm.

Finn shifted, frantically trying to find an escape route. "What was that, Poe? You need me over there right now?" Finn asked as he wiggled out of Rose's grip. He strode across the room quickly, putting space between them and stood beside Poe. 

Rey felt bad for Rose as her face fell.

Hux chuckled. "Perhaps he couldn't stand the smell of you. You reek of desperation."

Rose rounded on him, "Hey Red, when I want your opinion, I will rattle your cage." 

The side of Hux's mouth curled into an almost smile. "Hmmm, spunky." 

Hux threw some more stuff into a tall glass and handed it to Rey, all the while Rose stood there fuming, her back turned to him. 

"Paige, you don't want anything?" Poe asked. He cracked open his beer and sucked up the suds as they frothed from the can. 

"No, I'm the driver." She simpered. "I could give you a ride too, if you need." Rey might have imagined, it but she thought she saw color tinge the tops of Paige's cheeks.

"Now that introductions are out of the way, lets break the ice with a game of truth or dare." Phasma had a wicked glint in her eyes.

"Isn't that a bit childish?" Hux sniffed. He swished his glass around then breathed in his drink before he sampled it. 

"It all depends on how you play it." Phasma draped herself on one of the couches. "In fact. If it would make everyone more comfortable I can go first. Go ahead, someone ask me," Phasma suggested.

"Alright then," Poe volunteered. He plopped himself down on a large love seat, then motioned for Rey to join him.

Rey's face turned sour. She really didn't want to have to snuggle up next to Poe.

"I'm good to stand thanks. We sat for a while at the theater," Rey nervously took a sip of her drink. From the corner of her eye, she saw Ben sit up straighter in his chair. Even though she wasn't checking, she knew he was watching her now.

Paige took the seat beside him and Finn settled on the edge of the couch Phasma lounged in. 

Poe thought nothing of it and said, "Ok Phasma, Truth or Dare?" 

"I would like to start off with a dare." Phasma answered. "Lets get this party going." 

"Take off your panties and give it to someone here," Poe said, coming out swinging. 

Phasma snickered into her drink, "Who said I was wearing panties?" 

Everyone's jaw dropped. Ben ran a hand down his face. Rey wanted to melt into the floor. So Ben's girlfriend, who he was on a date with, wasn't wearing underwear. Was their date supposed to end differently then having company over? Rey's face burned. 

"Ok, then," Poe said accepting a challenge. "Slap your butt cheeks for 10 seconds to the rhythm of a song of your choosing, and we have to guess what song it is." 

Everyone in the room laughed, but Rey noticed Ben roll his eyes with only the smallest quirk of his lips. 

"Ok then! Prepare to be amazed." Phasma stood up, and with perfect timing did the bass line to _Another One Bites The Dust. _

Everyone laughed, yelling out the title of the song.

"Alright then, my turn. I pick..." Phasma held out, as she looked at everyone in the group. But Rey could feel it in her bones. She knew who Phasma was going to pick... "Rey. Truth or dare, sweetie?" 

_Sweetie??_ Rey pressed her lips. Phasma would not bully or intimidate her. Knocking back her drink, Rey took a deep breath. "Dare." 

Phasma touched the ends of her fingers together like a cartoon villain. "Sit on the lap of the person on your right for the next 15 minutes." 

That didn't seem too bad. Rey was still standing, because she had not wanted to sit next to Poe. Hux and Rose were still standing too but they were on her left side. She looked to her right, and technically the person closest to her right side was... 

Ben straightened up in his seat, his mouth opening and closing in shock. Rey could do nothing but blink. A chorus of oooosss went through the room. 

"Go on Rey, you just have to sit in his lap for a little while," Phasma goaded. "He won't bite... unless you ask him to." She gave Ben a flirty wink. 

"Wait a minute!" Poe said. "I don't know if I like that idea, Rey is here with me." 

Paige made a disgusted noise in the back of her throat. "Come on Poe! It's not even a big deal. It's just a game. Beside, you were ready to have Phasma give up her panties. Don't you think Ben would have been offended by that, since they are dating?" 

"Well, Rey did pick dare. She could change her answer to truth, if she wants to be a party pooper," Phasma mocked, inspecting her nails, all casual. 

Rey had a competitive streak. She knew this. More than anything she wanted to show Phasma up, but at the same time... sitting in Ben's lap for 15 minutes? 

"No. I'm not changing it." Rey set her jaw. She put down her drink and sauntered over to Ben. His eyes were piercing and his throat bobbed as she stood before him. Her heart beat against her ribs. This was no big deal. It wasn't. Why was she freaking out? If it had been anyone else beside Ben Solo this wouldn't have mattered. She was making this weird.

Pulling on the edge of her skirt, she tried to make the short scrap of fabric longer. She was glad she had leggings on too. She turned around, as Ben looked up at her with a hungry gaze, no one should look at another person like that. It should be outlawed given how her body was responding to it. She perched on his knee unyielding. 

When she saw Phasma smirking at her, like Rey was wimping out, she slid further on Ben's lap so her back was pressed against his chest. She felt his sturdy muscular thigh under her bottom. He made a noise that sounded like he was being strangled. She hoped she wasn't hurting him. She threw an arm around Ben's neck and gave Phasma the sweetest smile. It only served to amuse her further, which Rey was not thrilled with. 

"Ok, well I guess it's my turn," Rey said. Each breath she took, she breathed in Ben, his wide solid chest burned through her clothes. She concentrated on the group in front of her. Poe didn't look pleased at all with her new seat. All eyes were on her as they waited for her to continue. "Paige, truth or dare?"

Paige leaned back, putting an arm over the back of the couch. "Truth." 

Rey pressed her lips trying to think of something good, but not too good. She just needed something passable. "You are all dressed up tonight? What's the occasion?" Rey had expected a simple answer since it was an innocent question. What she wasn't ready for was Paige turning bright pink as her gaze flicked over to Poe momentarily, then she glued her eyes to the floor. 

"No reason. I figured if I was going to go to a party I might as well try something different," Paige was curled in on herself. She was nothing like the force of nature she usually was. And something in Rey's mind clicked. The reason she was always commenting on her and Ben talking. How she always seemed to be a little annoyed with Rey. How she came dressed up to this thing when Poe had invited them. Poe and Paige were in the same year, they had been friends for a while... Did she have a crush on Poe?

"My turn then," Paige announced. She turned to her side to Poe. "Poe, truth or dare?" 

Rey tried to pay attention to what was going on around her as everyone laughed and talked and did things on dares that ranged from the silly to the cringe worthy. She had zero attention span however, because Ben seemed to plague her every thought. After a few minutes he had begun to rest one of his hands on her side. She thought she would hyperventilate as he very carefully placed it there, his body tensed as if he was waiting for her to slap him across his face. His hands were so big, she was sure both of them could circle her entire waist. 

"Are you comfortable?" Ben crooned in her ear. His chest vibrated with each of his words, his voice deep and resonant. "I could move if you aren't." 

Rey felt the blood rushing in her ears. "No, this is fine." Rey wriggled the tiniest bit as if to prove she was settled and fine, but Ben took a sharp breath, and held her tighter.

"I don't think you should be moving around like that on my lap, Sweetheart." Ben warned. The new nickname made her feel warm all over. What he said next sets her aflame. "I think I like it a little too much." 

Rey wished it was just the two of them, she wished she could turn to him and pull him in for the best kiss of her life. She instinctually knew it would be. That after having a taste of him she would be addicted and wouldn't want anyone else the rest of her life. 

"Hello, Earth to Rey," Rose called. 

Rey snapped out of her euphoric haze and everything came crashing back into focus. "What?" she said stupidly.

"Your time is up." Rose reiterated. At some point, Rose had gotten a large curly mustache drawn on her face.

Rey looked back to Paige and her expression was calculating. 

Ben's eyebrows pulled together as she got up. She felt colder, and missed him already. She took a seat on the large ottoman, trying very hard not to stare at Ben again. But she couldn't help it. It was like they were two super magnets drawn to each other. They kept staring back at one another. He wet his lips and it drew her attention to his full mouth. She swore she could hear him growl from where he was. 

"Okay, Rey," Poe said. "You haven't had anyone ask you anything for a while. Truth or Dare?" 

"I guess, since I already did dare, Truth." Rey usually preferred Dare, because she didn't like telling people about her past and kept a lot of herself a secret, but she couldn't do another dare like she had before. 

"Describe your perfect man." Poe gave her a knowing up turn of his lips, as if he knew Rey was going to describe him. "Looks and personality." 

Rey couldn't help it, her attention flicked over to Ben who was leaned forward as if hanging on her every breath, waiting to hear what she would say.

She swallowed a lump growing in her throat. What could she say that would be honest but wouldn't give anything away? "Well, I don't think anyone could be perfect. I wouldn't want him to be anyway, but I would respect a man that would try to be better every day. I like a man who can be honest with me and vulnerable. Someone I can be myself with..."

"That stuff is all well and good, but what do you want him to look like? What gets your motor running?" Rose asked with excitement, eager to hear more. 

Rey's neck prickled. Because all she could think about was alabaster skin with ink spots and large hands, thick arms and strong thighs... "I like brown eyes and , dark hair..." Rey peeked up at Ben and she saw the tips of his ears poking a bit from his hair and they were pink. 

"I knew it. I am her dream guy!" Poe declared. 

Hux rolled his eyes and tapped a finger against his glass. 

"Ok, Rose," Phasma smiled. "Truth or dare?" 

"I'm a dare kinda girl," Rose stated proudly. 

"I was hoping you would say that." Phasma chuckled. "You and Hux, seven minutes in heaven. Go." Phasma shooed them off to the massive closet toward the back.

Rose sighed, as if resigned to a labor-some task. She grabbed Hux's hand and led him to the back, while he followed, straight backed, like a general going into the war room. 

"This is a closet?" Rose asked skeptically, pointing to it. "It's bigger than my bedroom."

"Really?" Hux said. "That's unfortunate." 

"Name of your sex tape," Rose quipped.

"Excuse me?!" Hux said scandalized, sputtering.

"It's a joke...Ug. I do not have time to explain," Rose said exasperated, looking up to the ceiling as if help from above would come for her. She pushed him into the closet. "This is going to be the dullest 7 minutes of my life." 

"Name of _your_ sex tape," Hux said looking very proud of himself for catching on to her little game. 

"Lets get this over with," Rose grumbled as she closed the door behind herself. 

"Finn" Poe said. "Truth or dare"

"Dare." Finn's eyes shined, a bit glassy from his alcohol. He had a dopey grin. 

Poe rubbed his hands as if he had a good one. His face was red from the alcohol. "Give us all a sexy striptease." Poe pulled up_ Pour Some Sugar On Me_, on his cell. 

"No prob! I am so going to own this one!" Finn got up on unsteady feet and started to dance. Everyone burst out into peals of giggles as Finn made the most ridiculous dance moves. He did the floss and dabbed while throwing off his t-shirt. Then one by one he seductively took off his socks. He whipped off his belt. It left him in his white undershirt and jeans. 

Rey had to cover her eyes when Finn went over to Phasma and Paige nearly giving them a lap dance. 

"Don't think I forgot about you, Rey!" Finn chuckled pulling off his tank top and chucked it at her. Her best friend was in better shape than she thought.

"Finn, I swear if you get any closer I will punch you!" Rey shrieked playfully. It didn't deter him from his trajectory. 

Something caught Rey's attention and she spotted Ben glaring at Finn. He scooted to the edge of his chair, leaning forward, his shoulders rose and fell rapidly. His knuckles were white. His jealousy shouldn't be sexy, but Rey wanted him to snatch her up right then and take her.

Ben noticed her staring, and their eyes connected. His features softened and there was unadulterated hunger. She felt weak again, the way she had in the movie theater. 

Poe ended the song early without Finn ever taking his pants off. "Ok that's enough. Leave the rest of your rockin' bod up to our imaginations." 

Rey tears her self away from her moment with Ben and tilts her head down, her pulse racing. 

"Ok, who's up next?" Phasma asked. 

"Ben hasn't done anything yet," Paige calls out. "Ben, truth or dare?"

Ben raised his eyebrows, mildly surprised that she was addressing him. He rolled his jaw. "Truth, I guess."

The question burst from Paige as if she had been dying to ask this all night, "What is going on between you and Rey?" 

Finn choked on his drink mid sip, Rey gasped, "What?" Poe's jaw fell open, Phasma watched on with glee, as Poe yelled, "What kind of question is that? Nothing is going on with them, Paige! Rey and I are together. You know that!"

"I'm talking to, Ben," Paige said louder. "What is going on with you and Rey? I see you two in art class together, and you were getting very cozy with each other before."

Phasma's eyes got wide and the smile from her face finally fell, "Pudding Squish? What ever does she mean by that? Is there something going on?" Her voice started to waiver. It was the most pathetic, over acting Rey had ever seen. But she seemed to be the only one not buying it. 

Rey glanced over as Ben's face pinched in annoyance. "You will have to be more specific, I am afraid." Ben's hands tightened into fists.

Paige's eyes flashed, "You two are always doing this weird sexual staring thing all the time. It's like you want to tear each other apart. It's not normal." Paige flaps her hands in their direction.

His voice was cutting. "Are you trying to ask if Rey and I are fucking?" Rey sucked in a breath at Ben's blunt comment. She shouldn't have gotten butterflies in her stomach at the filthy word he spat out, but she did.

Rey shot to her feet, "We aren't!"

"Doesn't mean you don't want to!" Paige argued back. 

"Love squirrel?" Phasma asked as her irises began to swim. "Is this true? I knew you had been distant lately, but I never thought..." Phasma dramatically threw herself down on the decorative pillows as she wailed a sob. She popped back up and pointed an accusing finger at Rey. "Is she the reason you tell me to tie my hair in three buns before we make love?" 

Rey's heart leaped into her throat as everyone stared at Ben.

"You sick son of a bitch," Finn exhaled, shaking his head. 

"Seriously, Phas??" Ben spat as he got to his feet too. "You really going to do this?" 

Poe exploded from his seat. "Don't you blame her! You are the one stringing her along!"

"Stringing her along? Phasma and I aren't even together!" Ben shouted, running a hand through his hair.

"Not together?" Phasma asked. "So this is how you break up with me, then? In front of practical strangers and your - your- strumpet!" She drew herself up, and stuck her nose in the air. 

"Rey, is there really something between you and, Solo?" Poe was breathing heavily, irate.

Fear, and confusion kept Rey stunned in place, unable to form words. Her attention went from Ben to Poe and back again, her mouth opened and right before she could blurt, _Poe I don't think we should be together! _Paige spoke up. 

"She isn't worth it, Poe. I don't know why you were interested in some sophomore anyway," Paige protested. "You should be with me." 

Everyone stopped what they were doing at Paige's confession. Poe ceased all movement, gobsmacked at her words.

"I should... what?" Poe stood there dazed. "Paige I had no idea you even-. I mean when did you-. Really? Me?" Poe pointed at his chest surprised. "Well, damn, Paige, why did you never say anything sooner? I thought you just saw me as your buddy, I never imagined you would be into me." Poe rubbed the back of his neck. "To be honest I wasn't sure you were even into guys. I never saw you with any one."

"Because I didn't want anyone else but you," Paige boldly declared. She stepped toward him and grabbed his hands.

For the first time Rey understood what Paige had meant about the weird sexual staring, because Paige and Poe were doing it right now. 

"Well isn't this romantic?" Phasma asked as though she hadn't been weeping on the couch not a minute ago. She put an arm around both Poe and Paige. "You know now that this is all out in the open, perhaps you two should explore your feelings for one another. It isn't too late for you two to go out on your own date tonight. In fact, my treat!" Phasma sashayed over to her purse and pulled out a few hundred dollar bills. "You kids have fun."

This made no sense. Rey had no idea what was happening, everything was going so fast.

Poe did a double take as if he just remembered Rey existed. "Rey, oh, I am so sorry. This is probably a real shitty thing to do. To leave you on our date. I never meant to hurt you, sweet Rey. But I know your broken heart will heal." Was he serious? Was this all some kind of elaborate joke? How self absorbed was Poe? "There is someone else out there for you." Poe pulled Rey in for a hug and he slapped her on the back as if she were one of his football team mates. She left her arms hanging limp at her sides. 

Paige giggled, actually giggled, when Poe took her hand and they walked out together.

Finn watched them leave, blinking after their retreating backs. He turned back to Rey, "This was totally unexpected! This has been one strange night. If you want, I could take you home." Finn put a consoling hand on Rey's shoulder. 

"Actually!" Phasma broke in. "I need to get out of here, I don't think I can even look at Kylo even a moment longer!" Phasma bent at her hips toward Ben then said. "You have shattered me, heart and soul! You brute!"

Ben makes a harsh scoffing noise in the back of his throat, as he crosses his arms.

"He drove me here, would you mind giving me a ride back home. You would be my knight in shining armor!" Phasma pouted as she strong armed Finn out into the hall as he tried to put his shirt back on. 

Finn twisted around, to check back with Rey but Phasma was a force to be reckoned with and Finn didn't stand a chance. 

Rey found herself standing in the middle of the room alone, with Ben. It was completely quiet except for their breathing. It was just the two of them, in an empty house, with no distractions and an unbearable growing tension between them.

"I'm guessing that Phasma was never your girlfriend," Rey forced a light tone.

Ben's face softened and a tiny smile graced his lips, "You assume correctly. She set this whole thing up, trying to get us together, actually."

Rey laughed nervously. "Well it was all quite elaborate! I have to give her credit for creativity." Rey held her hands behind her back and crossed her ankles not knowing what to say or do next.

Their eyes locked. Rey certainly knew what she WANTED to do next. She wasn't sure who moves first, but somehow they faced one another, standing closer together than they were before. His mouth was enticing. Rey wanted to feel Ben's biceps under her hands. 

A large bang startled the both of them, they searched the room for the source of the noise.

Clarity dawned on Rey. "We forgot about Rose and Hux!" Rey groaned! "We were supposed to let them know when time was up!" 

Ben swore and strode over to the closet. He pulled the handle opening the door with a loud swoosh. 

Rey couldn't have been more shocked if they had opened to find a tap dancing polar bear. Her lips parted, too surprised to look away. 

Hux's t-shirt was ripped at the collar. His hair was a wreck as Rose ran her hands through it. His face buried in the crook of her neck, his hands squeezing at her backside. Rose's eyes were closed. She made small mewling sounds. Her lipstick smudged on her mouth and on Hux's mouth and his neck. 

Rose opened her eyes and startled. "What the hell?" Rose hollered, finally noticing the door was open, pushing back away from Hux. 

Hux squinted at Ben and Rey his expression turned nasty. "What the hell, indeed. What's your problem, Ren? Close the door, you prick." 

Rose nodded, "What he said."

They both promptly ignored Rey and Ben as Hux cupped Rose's face in his hands. "Come with me to my father's gala next Friday. I want you to show up in a sundress and leggings. Give all of my father's friends disparaging nicknames, make inappropriate conversation and _use the wrong fork at dinner_!"

Hux smashed his mouth to Rose's as she sighed. His kisses made a trail to her jaw. 

"Yeah, that's right, Big Red, talk dirty to me," Rose moaned. 

Rey thought she might be sick. From Ben's queasy pallor, Rey gathered he felt the same way. 

Ben closed the door and it shut with a click. 

"We should give them privacy," Rey concluded saying the words slow and unsure. She didn't know if Rose and Hux together was a good idea but it wasn't like they were getting married. 

"Ah. Yeah," Ben bit his lips. "I have an art studio. You showed me what you have been working on. I can show you my pieces." 

Rey beamed. "I would like that." 


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A special thank you to Leiamylabrador! She beta-ed. Yay! You are awesome!

The large doors they walked to looked exactly like every other pair of doors in the long stretch of hallway. If the whole house looked like this, she wondered how someone wouldn't get lost. Ben paused as though this were a momentous occasion, before pushing them.

Rey gasped, her jaw going slack. The room was enormous, even bigger than their art studio at school. The windows were just as large as the other room they left. Rey could imagine that during the day the room flood with natural light. The walls were light gray. The floor was covered in white tarps splattered with paint or smudged with charcoal. In one far corner of the room she could tell was the spot where he experimented with sculptures. Blocks of brick colored clay and half formed shapes sat on rotating stands. Hunks of stone had chisels and hammers strewn beside it. Stacks of drawing papers littered desks around the room. Canvases leaned against easels.

Shelves and shelves held various paints, pencils, markers and textiles. Rey wet her lips. It was a treasure trove for the creative mind.

"This is incredible," Rey said awed, as she spun in place taking in every detail.

Rey noticed, off to the side, pieces of work leaning against the wall, lined up on top of one another. She didn't hesitate to rush over. Crouching down, she browsed through the paintings. 

"Those are just rejects that I was not happy with," Ben explained shyly. 

They looked beautiful to her. There was one she stopped at of a single, large, crimson flower, aged and drying out sitting in a vase. The fallen petals lay curled up and withered on the table it sat on. It evoked such sadness, as though someone were clinging on to hope but was losing the battle. It was on a smaller canvas emphasizing the fragility. 

"Can I keep this one?" Rey asked, holding up the small oil painting.

"If you want to," Ben said. "It isn't anything special." His hand rubbed the back of his neck.

Rey saw him, so unsure, so self conscious. "I think that it's very special. Unique. It calls to me in a way nothing else has." 

He cleared his throat. Rey gave him a tender smile. 

A chill ran past Rey's neck suddenly, the baby hairs standing on end. She turned to the source of the breeze and behind her in the furthest darkest corner of the room was a large metal cabinet. Frowning, she slowly stepped over to it. One of the doors was cracked open. 

She heard Ben slinking up behind her. 

"I don't really like to look at those. I did them when I was really... Troubled. My parents saw them and that's when they started to really worry about me." Ben's shoulders hunched like a child that was being admonished. "Snoke, the head master at First Order, said they were brilliant and wanted me to do more of them, join the art program at his school. Everyone else thought they were really dark. The more I created, the more I didn't feel like myself." He bit his lip and shrank down even more. 

She shouldn't look at these paintings. But something was drawing her to them. She needed to see them. The cabinet door creeked open and Rey saw pages and pages of paper, all black and white drawings with only a bit of color added to some. 

One was of a dead bird laying on the sidewalk, one wing broken and jutting at an odd angle.

Another seemed to be a self portrait of Ben, his mouth unhinged, his eyes popping from his head, and a splash of red paint behind him. 

Another showed a cowering boy in the corner of a dark room at night. It's streaked in tones of blue.

One was just a drawing of various animal skulls all piled together. 

As disturbing as they were, there was no doubt of the skill. They all certainly evoked an emotional response. Rey tucked them back away, deciding to inspect the rest of the studio and leave those well enough alone. Ben just stood there, chewing on his lips, unsure and ashamed. 

"It's okay," Rey assured him. "Sometimes we have to just, let it out. You keep all that in, it eats away at you."

Ben stared at the floor and made a stilted jerk of his chin, in agreement. 

She reached out and gave his arm an encouraging squeeze and he uncurled his body just the tiniest bit. 

There was a drawing desk toward the middle of the room that looked well used. Pencils and bits of charcoal surrounded sheets of paper fanned out. Rey trotted over to it, intrigued. A beautiful watercolor landscape took up most of the table. These were different than the other ones. Still moody, a bit sad, but definitely not as full of despair. 

"Those are ones I am still working on," Ben explained with a lopsided grin.

"So biggest question," Rey says thumbing through the art. "Who is your favorite artist?" 

A twinkle gleamed in his dark irises. "Believe it or not, Klimt is my favorite."

Rey had to raise her eyebrows at that one. It was not at all who she was expecting.

"I know what you are thinking," Ben said holding up his hands, as if to stop her train of thought right in its tracks. "As much as I like The Kiss, it is far too popularized. I have never been very good at using color in my art. I admire how he was able to use such different patterns and textures and vivid colors."

"And who doesn't love all those paintings of femme fatales?" Rey chuckles, thinking of all his paintings that were banned for supposedly being perverse. 

Rey thought she heard Ben mumble something that sounded like _You have no idea. _

Rey's attention goes back to his pieces, and she picked up a few that were just started. She frowned wishing they were complete. They already seem to be turning out very nicely.

He had started an oil pastel with ballet dancers stretched in complicated poses. 

Picking it up, Rey took a close look. The proportions were exaggerated with longer limbs then normal, making the dancers look both beautiful and a bit frightening. 

Rey startled when she heard Ben's voice from very close behind her. "Do you like them?" He creept a little closer so his chest graced her back. She could feel the heat radiate against her back.

She swallowed thickly. "Yes, I think they're very unique."

He had another painting of a woodsy forest nook at dusk, but instead of homey it seemed mysterious. The ramshackle cabin nestled beside the lake felt like it held secrets. In one of the windows a light shown and a silhouette of a man facing out of the window blocked out the yellow. It was almost like he was staring out at the person observing. It was captivating. 

Rey should have been uneasy by the unfinished acrylic but for some reason it drew her in and made her adrenaline pump. It mesmerized her. Who was the man? What was he thinking? Was he a psycho out in the woods or just a lonely man looking out on the evening countryside?

With the tension of the scene and Ben so close behind her, her nervous system was going haywire. She felt hypersensitive being able to feel the air around her. 

"All of your work is so successful at drawing out a person's emotions, makes your mind work. It's quite brilliant. Better than people just making pretty pictures." Her fingers quivered. 

She felt Ben move back and she felt like her cells could go back to normal. She could breathe more easily. 

"I should show you ones that are done." He said over his shoulder as he sauntered away to yet another desk against a wall. 

Rey continued to peruse his work. She shuffled the pages around trying to decide which one she liked best. Her hand stopped when she saw a black leather notebook under the mess. Rey pressed her lips, examining the cover. She had seen this before. That day she surprised Ben in the parking lot, during her lunch break, he was writing in this notebook. 

Rey flipped it open. It was a sketchbook and it took her mind a moment to register what she was looking at. Her fingers trembled as she realized that it was her. It was a portrait of her, a profile picture. She didn't look happy, in fact she looked irate. Her bottom lip pushed forward. She hunched in her seat, her brow bunching on her forehead, her chin tucked down, and her eyes up as if she was glaring at something. 

She flipped the page and it was her again. This time her head was thrown back in a laugh. The corners of her eyes crinkled and her freckled nose scrunched. Turning the pages faster, her curiosity grew. Was the entire book just of her? 

Rey was so engrossed in the sketches, some were in pen, or pencil, some were drawn quickly while others crystal clear, elaborate detail. Her outfits were different in each one and she recognized the things she wore to school. 

Then Rey stopped, audibly gasping at the next picture that was drawn of her. Of a facial expression she had certainly never made around him and her lithe body rendered with concerning accuracy. Her back bowed on a bed. In the picture her hands were -

"Shit!" Her head snapped up to Ben. Who charged after her like a raging bull, his nostrils flared and his cheeks reddened. 

Rey snapped the book shut, then clutched it to her chest as if trying to hide her body from him, even though she were fully clothed. A strange mixture of rapture at being the object of his desire and indignation at his dirty drawing of her, coursed under her skin. 

"That's private," he grunted. "Give it back." Ben closed in on her. 

Rey had the insane compulsion to not let him have it. She pushed on his chest with her one hand while her other stretched behind her, holding the book out of his reach. 

He kept lunging for it. His arms were much longer then her own, and he almost got it. 

"Oh really? Private? You mind telling me why, Ben? Maybe you are embarrassed?" Rey snarled. "It doesn't feel good when someone has invaded your privacy."

Her palm scorched where it made contact with his pecks. 

"I wasn't invading your privacy!" Ben seethed. 

Rey's temper spiked the way it only ever did around Ben Solo. "Where you peeping at me through my windows or something?" She ducked and weaved evading his massive frame. He followed, getting more and more frustrated. Ben was fast and big, but she was faster and elusive. 

"Of course not!" Ben said as if he were the one who was being grossly offended. 

"Then how did you draw these?" Rey demanded. She finally stood her ground and gave him a glare so severe, Ben actually stopped in his tracks, like she was a wild animal about to snap her teeth at him. "You know where I live. And these pictures are disturbingly accurate!" 

Rey put her hands on her hips and tapped her foot. One hand still held onto his notebook. She felt like steam was shooting out from her ears. 

Ben's face twisted like he had swallowed a lemon. "It's all because of that tiny scrap of fabric that society dared to call a dress." He blurted, his back stiff. 

Rey started. The anger draining from her. 

"I saw you in that form fitting, little number at the mall, and I felt my soul leave my body. It hardly left anything to the imagination, and it was all I could think about, for hours." Ben stepped closer and for some reason, Rey didn't move. She was memorized by the intensity there, by his blunt honesty. "I couldn't stop picturing, the slight swell of your breasts, how cold you must have been for them to peak. The back was so low, you couldn't have been wearing anything underneath it. Your narrow waist, and the slight flare of your hips." His breathing sounded harsher. "Your perfect heart shaped ass being hugged in the clinging garment." Ben devoured her with his eyes. He looked her up and down, as if he could see right through her clothes. "That night, Phasma said she didn't know why I was torturing myself, that it was obvious you were interested in me by how strange you were acting, and how jealous you got when you mentioned us being on a date." 

It was Rey's turn to take a step back. Before she was burning with rage and now she felt a different kind of fire. She felt a flutter between her legs. He advanced, like a large panther, dressed in all black and with a predator's gaze. 

"I told her she couldn't be right, that you were dating that douche bag, Dameron. That the dress you were trying on - which was something out of a wet dream - was for him. She said there was no way you were going to wear that dress for Dameron on your date. She bet me 500 dollars on it. That you wanted me. You were seething when she called me that ridiculous nickname. I hoped she was right." 

Rey's back hit the wall and she squeaked. She hadn't realized how much they had moved away from the table. He was invading her space, taking measured advances. Her heart thundered, as a knot grew in her throat. 

Ben placed his hands on the wall, one on each side of her shoulders, caging her in. He leaned in, his face only a few inches from her own. Rey felt reduced to jelly, her body nothing more then quivering goo. Her grip was lost on the book and it flopped to the floor. Not that she cared in the least bit as her hands snapped to Ben's shoulders, reveling in their width and the hard muscles under his t-shirt. 

One of his hands left the wall to slide down her waist and grab her hip. But she wanted more of him, all of him. She needed his hands on her body, stroking her the way he would use a paint brush against a canvas. 

"Hey, Ben? Rey? Where are you guys?" Rose called. Her disembodied voice echoed from the hall. 

Ben pulled away, putting distance between them, and Rey was crestfallen. He ran a hand through his hair, before swiping up the black book, keeping it with him as though it were a long lost treasure. He turned his back to her. 

"They must be in here," Hux said as they walked through the open door together. 

Hux had his arm around Rose's waist and he looked wrecked. His well pressed suit was now hopelessly wrinkled. He had purple love bites up his neck. His hair seemed like he had attempted to get some semblance of order but was unsuccessful. 

Rose didn't look much better. Her eyes were heavy and she had a goofy smile on her face. Her hair was loose and a bit wild looking. At least all the lipstick on her face had been wiped off so she didn't look like the Joker. The drawn mustache from earlier was also removed. 

"Rey?" Rose asked once she caught sight of her. "Where is everyone else?" Her scrutiny shifted from Ben and back to her flustered stance. "Why are you guys in here alone? Where are Phasma and Poe?"

Rey bit her lip. She had to catch Rose up on the evening's events. 


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one's for you, Leiamylabrador! ;)

Rey folded her hands in her lap, trying to ignore the couple on the other side of the couch.

Hux and Rose were making goo-goo eyes at one another.

"You are beautiful, my Rose among thorns," Hux purred, leaving soft pecks on her knuckles.

Rose giggled, "Armie! You are making me blush!"

_Armie???_ She was in some kind of nightmare. This wasn't happening. 

"I adore it, when you turn as red as your namesake." Hux chuckled.

Ben sat ridged in his reclaimed seat, his knuckles white on the armrest. He looked more uncomfortable than herself, while a muscle on his jaw ticked. He hadn't so much as glanced at her since Hux and Rose walked in on their intense encounter. 

After Rey had briefly explained what happened to everyone else, Rose ran to Rey hugging her tightly saying how "heart broken" Rey must be that Poe dumped her. Rose insisted she had no idea Paige had any interest in Poe, apologizing profusely on her sister's behalf. Hux and Rose were so absorbed in one another they hadn't noticed the tension simmering between her and Ben. 

Emotions churned within her. She still had no idea what to make of that notebook with all the drawings of her. She didn't know what to think. Ben had actually wanted her all this time? Rey knew she should feel offended and angry, maybe feel violated by his indecent drawings of her. But a small part of her felt her blood sing at the idea of him hunched over his black notebook. His pupils black with desire as he sketched every line of her body, the pencil gliding across the page to shadow the image, as if it were caressing her skin. His breath picking up faster the more detailed her picture became. 

"You know we don't have to call it a night," Hux's nasal voice drawled. With a shock, Rey realized he directed his comment to everyone in the room, not just Rose. "Just because everyone else is gone doesn't mean we have to leave."

Hux was so cold, until now, she wasn't sure he knew she existed. 

"I wouldn't be leaving since I live here," Ben snapped. 

Hux and Rose were still in their own little impenetrable bubble, so his sharp words hadn't gotten through to them. Rose tapped her lips with an index finger. "We could continue our game of truth or dare, at least for a little while."

"Brilliant idea," Hux said against Rose's temple. 

"Weren't you the one that said earlier that it was childish?" Ben shot back, leaning forward in his seat.

"Well, then it's the perfect game to play to go along with your juvenile little pouting fit over there," Hux snipped, flicking his hand daintily at Ben. "We can go in a round this time. Who wants to start?" 

Rey had had enough of Ben and his bad attitude and his moods. All she could think about was those pictures he had drawn of her, and how closed off he always was with her. But then he had trapped her against that wall... Squaring her shoulders she barked, "Solo, truth or dare?" 

His head snapped in her direction, a flash of surprise on his face before he set it back in stone. He deliberated before slowly saying, "Dare."

Rey hadn't wanted him to say dare. She had wanted him to pick truth so that she could finally get some answers out of him. Her eyes narrowed knowing that he was avoiding telling her the truth. But she had a good one in mind. "Get out your phone, hand it to Hux and he has to read out loud your search history for the last two days." 

Hux and Rose howled with laughter as he blanched. Hux gave a treasure cat grin. "Alright Ben, you heard the woman. Hand it over and we will see if you try to delete anything."

"I didn't even want to play this game," Ben grumbled as he fished out his cell phone. 

"You could have said that, when Rey asked you the question. You answered so that means you are in," Hux snorted, swiping Ben's phone from him. 

Where he was white as a sheet before, Ben's skin began to bloom red. He huffed crossing his arms, glaring at the floor. 

Hux laughed before reading aloud, "Search history includes,_ how to tell if a girl likes you_. Oh, Ben, really?" Hux said over to him. Rey shifted in her seat, her face going hot. Who was he looking that up for? "Looks like you did a lot of searches for art supplies. Very boring. Searches for tattoo artists in the area, and registration requirements for First Order Prep. _Most haunted places on Earth._.. And..." Hux paused before looking over at Ben with a judgmental tsking. "There is something called privacy mode, you know. There is an unhealthy amount of hentai here, Ben. You might have a problem." Rose shrieked covering her face. Rey had no idea what he was talking about, she would have to look it up later. Ben's ears turned bright red and he looked like he was about to blow. 

"Enough," Ben shouted, ripping his cell phone from Hux's hand. 

Hux laughed, "So touchy. Okay, Ben, your turn." 

Ben turned to his right where Rose sat on the couch beside Hux. He sighed before saying, "Truth or dare?" 

"Dare! Hit me with your best shot," Rose said. 

An evil smirk touched Ben's lips. "I dare you to ask Hux about the deal between him and Phasma." 

This time Hux turned a putrid shade of green.

Rose pulled back from Hux and clenched her jaw. "What IS the deal between you and Phasma?" 

Hux sputtered. "The dare was to ask, I don't have to answer that. It isn't my turn and I didn't pick truth." 

"Ok, hot shot," Rose ground out. "Truth or Dare, because it is your turn now."

A muscle twitched under Hux's eye and Rey almost felt bad for him. "Dare."

"I dare you to call Phasma right now so I can ask her myself!" Rose looked like the cat that ate the canary as Hux sweated. His fingers trembled as he pulled up his contacts. "Put it on speaker!" Rose demanded and he did. "What is it? Some depraved sexual thing? Did she help you hide a body?" 

The line rang a few times before it picked up. "Hux, why the hell are you calling me?" Phasma answered, in a bored tone. 

"Hi, Phasma, this is Rose, you remember me right? You are on speaker." Rose didn't wait for Phasma to answer. In her sweetest voice she said, "We are continuing our little game of truth or dare and Ben here said there was some kind of deal you have with Hux and I would very much like to know what it is." 

Rey watched a bead of perspiration slide down his temple. A long pause stretched.

Phasma laughed, "Oh Ben, that was low, even for you." Rose and Rey shrugged at one another being the only two that didn't know about this arrangement. "Hux has a rather, unconventional desire, that I help him with, in exchange for access to his family's villa in Italy. They never use it. I am afraid if I tell you, I may lose my privileges."

"Is it something sexual. Like are you his dominatrix?" Rose asks. Rey could tell she was excited but there was an edge of jealousy.

"He wishes it was something less embarrassing like that." Phasma simpered. "Oh what the hell, I have been dying to tell other people. Hux wanted to learn how to do embroidery." 

The room was silent. They all exchanged looks as Hux shrunk in on himself. Then at the same time, they all burst out into hysterics. Rey held her sides as Rose whooped. Phasma was cackling on the line and even Ben chuckled. 

Hux smashed his finger against the screen ending the call. "Yes, yes, very funny. I knew I should have had my lawyers draft up an NDA for her," Hux grumbled the last sentence. 

"Aw. Don't be so upset!" Rose said playfully as she pulled on the lapels of his suit jacket and planted an aggressive kiss on him. His insecurity seemed to melt at her touch and it didn't take long for Hux to smile against her lips.

"Come on, cut that out," Ben groaned, as Rey and Ben both looked away. 

Hux sank back into the couch as he slung an arm around Rose's waist. She tucked into his side, content. "Ok, truth or dare?" Hux asked Rey. She was the last one to go. 

Rey, who never liked to answer truth says, "Dare." 

A wicked curl turned up the side of Hux's mouth. "I am feeling benevolent tonight." Hux shoots a cocky grin at Ben. "Ben's internet search history would suggest he is a bit lonely. And we need to remedy that since Rose and I can't have all the fun."

Rey watched as Ben's eyes reduced to slits. 

"Rey," Hux said dragging out her very short name. "There are ice cubes over by the drinks. You are to put one in your mouth and successfully transfer it to Ben's mouth. You both keep your hands behind your back." 

Rey's whole body short circuited before going numb. She felt her eyes bug, turning her head over to Ben who looked just as shocked. The lump in her throat refused to be swallowed down. She watched as Ben nervously licked his full lips and it sent shock waves down her spine. Those lips, that tongue, she would be touching with her own. The thought should not have made her feel light headed with anticipation. 

"Okay." Rey nodded. She tries to play it cool, detached. On wobbly legs Rey got up to retrieve the ice bucket. Turning back, she knew Ben being in his seat would make this more difficult. "Could you, um, please sit on the couch so we can, ah," Rey couldn't finish her sentence. Her heart threatened to beat out of her chest. 

Ben got up from his chair to sit on the over-sized love seat instead. He went slowly as if he would spook her if he made any sudden movements. The room was unbearably quiet. 

She plopped down across from him. Taking the expensive silver tongs, she plucked an ice cube from the bucket. 

"Hands held behind your backs," Hux reminded them unnecessarily. 

Ben's lip curled giving Hux a warning snarl. When he angled his body toward her though, his expression relaxed, at once turning devoted and yearning. 

Rey popped an ice cube in her mouth and the sharp sting of the cold was so unpleasant she had to roll it around in her mouth to not keep it in one place. This was it, her heart echoed in her ears.

His chin tilted down and he looked up at her like an animal ready to pounce. She was scared but thrilled at how this man pumped adrenaline through her so easily. 

Clasping her hands behind her back, mirroring Ben she leaned forward. His lips parted and her eyes were glued to the soft pink of his mouth. 

She shut her eyes. Their lips touched and his tongue swept her mouth. And Rey couldn't help the delighted hum that escaped her parted lips. He was so smooth and soft. The combined heat of their mouths caused the ice to melt faster, making their joining wet, cool and slick. Too slick. It dropped from Rey's bottom lip, splatting on the couch. 

"Well, you lost your ice cube, looks like you have to try again," Hux teased, enjoying getting under Ben's skin. 

Rey didn't trust her voice, so she nodded instead. Ben seemed to be sitting closer than he was before. Something had awoken inside him. There was an inferno radiating from his very soul. A ravenous monster, that watched her like fresh meat. An instinct told her to run, get as far from him as possible, but she knew she would want him to chase her down. There was a deep craving beginning to stir. 

Once again she popped the cube in her mouth. Ben wasted no time in plunging deep into a kiss, making sumptuous sweeps. He devoured her in the best way, sealing his mouth tightly to hers, causing her toes to curl. He sucked the ice into his mouth before pulling back, his lips shined, red and kiss swollen. 

His shoulders heaved as he breathed. Their eyes locked as they often did, and Rey wondered if she appeared just as wild as him. He took the ice from his mouth and threw it aside, not caring where it landed. 

"Fuck this." Ben pounced at the same time Rey did, and it was all a clash of teeth, tongue and lips. Ben's massive hands perhaps gripped her a bit too hard, but Rey couldn't find it in her to care. Her palms smoothed across all of him, every hard angle and plain. The noises coming from him where nothing short of beastly, his grunts going straight between her legs. She ran her fingers through his silken hair. And Ben, Ben was everywhere, his body curled around her with the desperation of closer, more...

Hard blocks of freezing cold and frigid water rained down on them and Rey shrieked from shock. They both sprang away from one another, as Ben shook his wet hair. The shirt she wore was soaked. 

"What was that?!" Rose screeched, throwing up her arms, the ice bucket still in one of her hands. "It was like an episode of animal planet! I think I need to burn my retinas! Rey. Girl Talk. Bathroom. Now." Rose stomped off in one direction only to stop then storm off in the opposite direction, only to halt again. "I'm sorry, but where is your bathroom?" 

Ben pointed toward the back of the room where Rose noticed a closed door. She grabbed Rey's arm, hauling her up, pulling her into the bathroom. Rey craned her neck to get one last look at Ben, and wow did he look fantastic all wet...

Rose clicked the door closed soundly. The bathroom was as opulent as the rest of the house, but the bath towels and accents were in that same charcoal gray as the curtains in the main room. For a half bath there was way too much space. White tiles lined the floor. The pedestal sink was unnecessarily large and the toilet had a bidet. Rey dabbed at her sopping shirt front with a towel she pulled from one of the silver racks. 

Rose stood before her, hands on her hips and face scrunched. "Do you want to explain to me, what just happened?"

Rey blinked, hoping her best course of action was to play dumb. "What... what do you mean." She didn't know what to do with her body. All of a sudden she had no idea how to act casual. She tried leaning against the sink, then standing straight, crossing her arms, leaning again on the sink before crossing her ankles. 

"That was BEN SOLO out there." Rose pointed to the wall as if, Rey didn't know what direction the boys were. "You know the nut job with an alter ego that goes by KYLO REN. The guy with legitimate anger issues - "

Rey cut her off. "He doesn't have anger issues he just - wears his heart on his sleeve."

Rose examined her like she had never seen anything like her before. "Are you crazy? I'm not sure he even has a heart. I thought you hated him. Paige was always telling me how you two are always arguing in art class. Up until an hour ago you were on a date with Poe!" Rose stops ranting for a moment before a light bulb goes off. "She said earlier tonight that she thought you two were... canoodling! Is that what is happening here?"

Under normal circumstances, Rey would have taken the opportunity to make fun of Rose for using a word a 90 year old would use, but she was too distressed. She was friends with Rose, but Finn was her best friend. So if she hadn't said anything to Finn about Ben there was no way she was telling Rose. And what she had with Ben was deeper than she could have ever thought. Rose wouldn't understand. Rose wouldn't know how much Ben felt like home to her if she tried to explain it. She would think Rey was crazy if she said she was already beginning to think she was in love. She just wanted to get out of this bathroom as soon as possible and back to Ben. "We are not sleeping together, I just got, caught up in the moment, that's all. It was a mistake."

The muscles in Rose's body relaxed. "Are you sure that was all it was?" Rose asks. "So, you have no feelings for Ben?"

"No way. It was just this once," Rey flicked her hand. She needed to sound convincing. "Come on do you really see us together? It would be a disaster."

Rey heard the floor boards creek outside the door. Rose stomped over and wrenched it open.

Ben Solo stood there with an extra towel and a t-shirt being twisted in his hands. He swallowed and her heart dropped to her feet. His eyes were glassy, but his jaw, hard, his mouth a straight line. "I thought you might need another shirt. It's cold and-" Ben stopped, thrusting the shirt into Rey's hands. His adam's apple bobbed. Ben had to have heard what she said. He looked so angry and hurt, it broke her heart and she felt sick with regret. Before she could reach out an arm to say she didn't mean a word, that it was a lie to get Rose off her back, he pivoted on his heal. He threw over his shoulder, "Hux will give you two a ride home. I think we are done for tonight. I'll be in my room." He walked like a man going to the gallows. 

"You see what I mean," Rose hissed low after he was far enough away not to hear them. "Unbalanced." 


	15. Chapter 15

Ben didn't return her text messages all weekend. As soon as she got home, she texted him saying they needed to talk, but there was no answer.

She wanted to tell him in person that she didn't mean a word of it. That she was sorry for not standing up for him and being on his side. It wasn't like they were together, but she should have defended him more. Rey tried to call but it went straight to voicemail. She told him how sorry she was, and wanted to see him, but there was only silence on his end. Rey didn't want to come off as some crazy stalker so she held her breath until he responded. 

Rey told herself at least she would see him first thing Monday morning. He couldn't avoid her, being in the same classroom.

Monday felt otherworldly, walking down the halls. By then, everyone heard she had been "dumped" by Poe Dameron, and he was now with Paige Tico. It didn't bother her that she wasn't with Poe anymore. All of the attention, whispers, looks of sympathy or smug mocking, did bother her though. She just wanted to be left alone. None of those people mattered to her right now. The one person that did was nowhere to be seen. 

The locker beside her own - Ben's locker - remained unused that morning. Dread pushed down on her shoulders. Maybe he wasn't in today. She still hoped. 

When she got to art class, Paige strut through the door, her head held high. Poe's letterman jacket hung on her shoulders. She seemed to love the awe, and envious murmurs following her.

Rey didn't give her too much attention. She was waiting for someone else. She bounced her leg as she watched the door. When the bell rang for the beginning of class and there was still no Ben, she kept the door in her periphery. Every minute was torture. Every time she closed her eyes all she saw was Ben standing outside of that bathroom, this huge hulking guy, crumbling before her. 

He still hadn't shown up by the time class ended. Rey tried not to be disheartened. He had done this before. Last time he had been outside in his car, writing in his black notebook. Rey realized now he was probably sitting alone, sketching pictures of her. Her chest ached. She missed him.

As soon as it was her lunch period, she ran out into the parking lot scanning frantically for his car. It was nowhere to be seen. Rey hung her head. He probably needed a day to cool off. He had to be back tomorrow. All she had to do was wait. 

~*~

It was Thursday afternoon, but still no Ben. The worst part was, no one seemed to care that he wasn't around, but Rey was miserable. She had problems sleeping at night. Food tasted like ash in her mouth. Concentrating was impossible with thoughts continuously buzzing in her mind. Where was he? What was he doing? Maybe something had happened to him. She fervently worked on her project for the art show, trying to keep herself occupied. If she concentrated on her art, she didn't have time to obsess over checking her phone. 

Tomorrow evening the school was having their art show and as much as Rey had been looking forward to it before, it didn't do much to lift her spirits. What if he never came back? It felt like a piece of her had been missing, like it had been ripped from her side leaving an open wound. 

"Rey are you even listening to me?" Finn asked, with a very put out expression.

She jumped, being pulled from her brooding. "Yes, I was listening," Rey lied.

Finn rolled his eyes as he groaned. "What has been going on with you? I know you weren't listening because I asked you a question and you just continued to space out on me." 

Shaking her head, she replied, "I'm so sorry, Finn. What were you saying?"

Finn gave her a serious assessment, his lips tilting in thought. "Is this about Poe? I know you said you weren't that into him, but maybe you feel differently now that he is with Paige?"

Rey's eyes went wide. "No, definitely not. I promise it isn't that." Suddenly the floor was very interesting to Rey. She counted the large tiles under her feet. 

"Okay then." Finn said, sounding unconvinced. "I asked what time the art show was for tomorrow. I am totally excited to see what you have been working on." Finn leaned against Ben's locker casually watching her.

"You really are coming?" Rey replied, her voice an octave higher with surprise. 

"Of course, I would come to see my best friend's work. I have been looking forward to it since you told me about a month ago. I bet you will put everyone else's projects to shame. I don't even know why they bother trying."

Rey laughed for the first time in days. "They will be some people offering grant money and recruiters, but this isn't a competition, Finn."

"Of course, it isn't, because no one else stands a chance!" He slapped a hand on her shoulder. "Hey, when it's over, how about we go to Maz's and get our usual? We can catch up."

Rey snorted. She was about to tell him how she thought it was a great idea when his face fell.

Finn cocked his head to the side, peering at something over Rey's shoulder. His eyebrows raised. "No way! Ben Solo is here, and he is looking straight at us!" 

Rey whipped around, and saw him immediately. The halls were emptying for the day, so Rey had a clear view all the way up to the office. She was stunned in place, as Ben walked out followed by Ms. Holdo. His hair was wilder than usual, dark shadows were under his eyes. Ms. Holdo placed a hand on his shoulder and he nodded at her as she crossed her arms, somber. 

Ben retreated to the glass doors leading outside, as Ms. Holdo stood there watching him go. Bolting from her spot beside Finn, she tried to catch up to him. His long legs carrying him further away. Some people lingered in the hall. Rey plowed through them in her haste to reach Ben. By the time she threw open the doors, tires screeched. His car zoomed out of the parking lot and out to the street.

~*~

Back in her room, later that day, Rey called Rose. 

She picked up. "Rey? You are calling me? Like to talk over the phone? This is either an emergency or hell has frozen over." 

Rey squeezed her cell in her hand with such force it threatened to crack. "Ha. Maybe it's both." Rey attempted to say lightly. 

"You don't sound like yourself," Rose commented. "What's wrong?"

"Rose, you are still talking to Hux, right? You two talk often?" Rey asked pathetically. 

"Mostly over text, but yeah. We plan on seeing each other this weekend." Rose sounded confused. "Do you mind telling me what this is all about?" 

_Here goes,_ Rey thought. "Ben hasn't been in school the last few days and I wanted to know if Hux knew if he was okay. I just saw him leave the school office with Ms. Holdo and he didn't look too good, and I was worried."

Silence over the line.

Rey had to check her phone screen to make sure they weren't disconnected. "Rose, are you still there?"

"Yeah, I'm here." Rose said, suspicious. "I am just wondering why you care."

"Please, Rose," Rey sounded so pitiful. "Did Hux mention anything to you about him, at all?"

Rose let out a long exhale. "I mean we really don't talk about our friends to one another much, but he did mention that Ben was more unbearable than usual. He got into a fight with his parents, because Ben decided to enroll himself in First Order Prep against their wishes. Hux said he was happy they would be going to the same school soon but Ben has been insufferable lately and he isn't sure he likes it anymore." 

"What?" Rey yelped. "He can't enroll himself. Doesn't he need permission from his parents or something?"

"No, Ben just turned 18 like a month ago or something, so he can sign his own paperwork."

Why would Ben decide to switch schools so late? He said the headmaster of the school was encouraging him to paint darker things and Ben didn't like who he was turning into. Had he changed his mind? 

"You said they would be going to the same school_ soon _does that mean it isn't official yet?" Rey knew she was acting desperate. 

"Rey, I don’t know, Hux really just mentioned it casually in conversation." Rose blew out air. "If you want, I can see if Hux would be willing to give you Ben's number so you can call him or whatever. Even though I think it is a terrible idea. But Hux is good friends with him, and he is the sweetest guy in the world so maybe not."

_Hux? Sweet? _Rey also didn't want to tell Rose she already had Ben's number - pining like a lovelorn damsel - but wasn't answering her. "No. It's okay. Thanks, Rose. I will see you tomorrow. Bye." Rey didn't wait for Rose to say goodbye before ending the call. She messaged her temples. When would she see him again?

~*~

Rey tapped her foot so fast in art class Friday morning, it was enough to get her dirty looks from her fellow classmates. She had to talk to Ms. Holdo. She was with Ben and had to know when he would be officially out of their school. Rey hadn't drawn a single line on her page the whole time. Ms. Holdo called for everyone to wash their hands because the class would be over soon, but instead of going to the sinks, she stood in front of Ms. Holdo's desk. 

"Ms. Holdo?" Rey said.

She looked up from her desk as if she was startled to find someone had the nerve to disturb her. "Yes, Rey?" Ms. Holdo asked wearily. 

Rey's mouth was dry as she averted her eyes. "I was just wondering when Ben would be coming back to class. I noticed you were talking with him and he didn't seem like himself. He has been out all week." The words tumbled fast from her. 

Ms. Holdo folded her hands in front of her on the desk, resting her shoulders on the back of her chair. She analyzed Rey; her blue eyes unblinking as she seemed to deliberate about something. "I really shouldn't say. Another student's affairs are confidential, but I can see that you are asking out of genuine concern and not thirsty for petty gossip." Her voice became gentle, as her expression saddened. "Ben will no longer be attending this school. However, I managed to convince him to still show his work at the art show tonight, because he is truly gifted. It would be nice to have him display some of his pieces. This would perhaps be an appropriate farewell too."

Rey's heart leaped. He would be displaying his work tonight which meant he would be there to set up, at least. She doubted he would be staying the whole night. There was a very good probability if she got there early enough, she would get to see him. The bell rang signaling the end of class. Rey would have to hustle to get to her next class at the other end of the building. 

"Thank you," Rey said, adjusting her messenger bag on her shoulder. Ms. Holdo waved a dismissive hand, going straight back to the work on her desk, ignoring Rey. 

~*~

Rey couldn't stop her jitters all day. She already had planned to get to the cafeteria early -her sculpture was large and most of it needed to be assembled there- but she arrived only an hour after school let out. Ms. Holdo was in the cafeteria along with the rest of the art teachers, setting up sections for each of the students. Rey found a large sign with her name written in it, indicating her spot. Although her sculpture was her main piece, she also had a few oil paintings of the ocean on pricey card stock. She was a bit obsessed with waves, the unpredictability and power of nature, the deep blue of the water. While hanging the paintings, she still searched for Ben. A sign hung on the other side of the room, large enough to see his name printed on it. His spot was empty. 

The large pieces Rey had already worked on had been saved in the art studio for the last week. Rey and Maz had brought in the pieces slowly, until everything had been transported to the school. The sculpture had figures that were life size, and Cupid had an enormous wing span. Super gluing the pieces together, Rey made sure that she had protective goggles, being very careful. The glue was fast drying so she had to make quick work of everything. As hard as she concentrated on assembling the parts, she still managed to spy across the room to Ben Solo's spot. Her sculpture was almost complete, yet Ben had still not come. Rey feared he had changed his mind. Maybe he wasn't coming to this either. Bile rose in the back of her throat, disappointment choking her. After her task was completed, she stood back to appraise her handy work. 

Rey froze. It ended up being even more impressive than she thought it would be. The silhouette was striking. It wasn't an exact recreation; Rey had taken creative liberties. For one, the colors were dynamic. She was constructed in blue with silver accents and he was red also with silver accents. Where they touched it was purple. Cupid's arm was wrapped around Psyche's breasts, so the inside of his arm and the swell of her chest were purple. Where he cradled the side of her face adoringly, her cheek and his palm were also purple. Psyche reached up to touch Cupid's hair. It was violet at the tips of her fingers and his flowing hair. Rey decided to add movement to the piece that the original didn't have. It looked as though a soft breeze was sweeping the fabric around her hips and pushing aside their hair. The feathers of his wings bent slightly to show the rustling. What Rey hoped would stand out most, was her painstaking attention to detail, the correct human anatomy and muscle structure. 

With a start, Rey noticed something she had not before. Cupid's body was built very differently from the original. In the classic work, Cupid's body was soft, almost feminine. Here she had given Cupid a broader chest, wider shoulders. His arms were thick. His thighs were massive and muscular. His profile was much more dramatic, masculine. The hands were large, with thick long fingers. She gasped, holding a hand to her mouth, feeling a sudden spell of vertigo. She had wanted Cupid depicted a bit different than the original, but how could the proportions have been so far from the prototype? Embarrassingly, Rey realized Cupid bore a striking resemblance to Ben Solo. She prayed no one would notice. Perhaps she was the only one so obsessed with him that would recognize the likeness. The compulsion to hide under a rock made her skin itch. 

She had been scandalized that he drew such provocative pictures of her, yet here she had fashioned an entire, naked, life size mimic of his body. Rey cursed her devious subconscious. 

The doors opened to let people in, but Ben's spot still remained empty. Maz stopped by for a while with dinner in a Tupperware for Rey. She let her know how proud she was of her and how talented she thought her foster child was. It touched her heart. Maz said she would be working late but fussed about being able to give her a ride home at the end of the night. Rey assured her that she would be hanging out with Finn afterward and had nothing to worry about. 

Shortly after Maz had left, Ben finally showed up. The amount of people attending were steadily growing at that point. Parents and teachers, college recruiters and the general public milled about. Ben wore his black leather jacket. He moved through the room like a force of nature. A thunderstorm rolled around him as he rearranged the space to his liking. He seemed to have a few large paintings covered in velvet cloth, tucked under each arm. He placed them down before heading back out again. The next piece he brought out was slightly larger than the last two. Rey wanted to run to his side but held off for now. He seemed like a man on a mission. She hoped that he wouldn't just leave after displaying everything. The two smaller paintings Ben unveiled, placing them on the wall. The largest one had its own easel draped in red fabric to hide its crude wooden structure. He uncovered it, staring as if to make sure the lighting was just right. 

Rey couldn't wait a second longer. She rushed across the room to where Ben was still banging around, adjusting his picture. Now that he was finally here, Rey was terrified. What would he say? How would he react to her? His back was toward her, hunched over the fabric covering the otherwise plain tables.

"Ben?" Her voice sounded vulnerable and unbelieving. 

His back stiffened as he snapped up, standing tall. He slowly faced her. His expression was shut off and cold. The way he looked down his nose at her, like she was a bug, reminded her of the first time she had bumped into him by accident on the first day they met. A sliver of ice lodged itself in the pit of her heart. "Rey?" Ben said cordially, but his facial features looked anything but. 

She felt about two inches tall. She began to play with the string on her thin hoodie, nervous. "You never got back to me. I tried calling you. I wanted to talk to you -"

"I thought it best not to. I thought that maybe talking to you, even being around you would be a disaster," Ben shot back, the tendons in his neck standing out.

Rey flinched at his words. "Ben, please what you thought you heard, it wasn't -"

"Your sculpture came out well," Ben snipped, changing the subject. His lips pressed forward like a petulant child. He glared at it. She probably was thinking about the cans of soda he had given her and the paperclips, the materials to make it. "You really should see it, since you helped contribute. to it." Rey suggested. 

"Perhaps, later," Ben answered as if he really didn't care either way. His words stung. He had seemed so interested when she had told him about it before, but now he was as far as could be. He rolled his jaw as he stared down at her. Rey felt like she was pleading with her eyes for them to go back to the way they were before he heard her talking to Rose. 

"I'm leaving the school," Ben said, mater-of-fact. 

"I might have heard about that," Rey said. Her nose was starting to run and the edges of her eyes began to tingle. 

"I really don't belong here. I have known that from the beginning but had hoped..." Ben stopped himself. He took a shuddering breath. "Well, this will probably be the last time you have to see me."

"Ben," Rey sniffled. She opened her mouth to say something more but he held up a hand.

"No, Rey, let's not make this worse. We should say goodbye to one another and leave whatever it was we had, or might have had in the past." He looked away and licked his lips. "Your friends don't like me. Maz doesn't want you around me. We haven’t even known each other for very long. I'm too messed up and dark. This was never a wise decision." 

Rey held back tears as her throat closed up. She wanted to throw her arms around him to keep him there with her. She knew what it felt like to be unwanted. She had never meant to make Ben feel that way. 

Ben's voice cracked as he began to speak. "I do have something for you though. It's out in the car. Just give me a second to get it for you." He stomped away before she could stop him. 

Rey gasped for breath, feeling her rib cage split in two. Her blurry eyes tried to focus on the paintings Ben had brought. They only made her ache even more. One of them, was the one she saw at the coffee shop. "Alone" it was called. As beautiful as it was, she hated it, because she felt like it was calling her out, reminding her of Ben’s isolation. The next one made her startle a little bit. It was an oil painting of the ocean, so similar to the ones she had done, but the waves were painted as if they were fighting against a storm over the water. It was called, "Dreaming of an Ocean". Her vision zeroed in on the last painting, the biggest one. 

It stole her breath away. The picture was so dynamic. A bright kaleidoscope of colors dominated the left side of the canvas, it looked like a forest from a fairy tale, emerald green with lush, varied colored flowers, crimson to plum and every pigment in between. It was like the colors glowed with an inner light. As your eyes moved to the right the picture became nearly entirely black, engulfed in shadows. Separating the light side from the dark was what appeared to be a beautiful woman facing forward. But it couldn't have been a regular woman, her proportions were off. Her limbs a little too long to be human, her features much too sharp. It looked like the darkness in the picture had a hold around her waist. Her body bent in a ballet pose as her arms reached, as if being pulled by an unknown force. Her white robes flowing around her, her long fire-golden hair swept up in the wind. Her eyes were closed and her mouth hung open in a silent scream. The title said "Taken by Darkness”. She stared at it for a very long time. So long, that Ben's work was getting attention.

People started to crowd his paintings, wanting to get a better look. As everyone closed around her, she retreated back. Ben should have returned by now. She fanatically looked around and found him inspecting her sculpture, something clutched in his hands. She ran over to her section to Ben who stood as still as her sculpture. 

Ben did a double take when he saw Rey walking over. He answered her unspoken question before she had time to make a peep. "I was headed back to you, but I wanted to see your sculpture undisturbed." His penetrating gaze bore into her. He looked at Cupid then back down to her, his mouth working to form words but nothing materializing. He seemed so sad. 

He must have realized Cupid’s physique was identical to his, because he marveled only at him then back to her again. He cleared his throat before shaking his head. "You said that you wanted this and I was going to throw it out anyway." He held something out to her.

The small painting, he had made of the dying flower, had been mounted with a brand-new silver frame. He remembered she admired it. How could she take this? It was beautiful and heart wrenching. If she kept it and put it in her room, it would remind her of him and that night every single time she saw it. It would kill her knowing what she could have had with him but screwed it all up. The metal frame was cool in her hands, reluctantly accepting it.

He was intent on her every movement, until his head snapped up. Rey followed his gaze to see the crowd of people around Ben's section had doubled. Loud murmurs and outraged faces turned to one another. Ms. Holdo alternated between having hands on her hips to waving her arms aggressively. Some people wagged their fingers at her as she shook her head. Rey leaned the picture against the wall in her display section.

"What is going on over there?" Rey asked before she heard someone in the crowd shout.

"Indecent!" A balding, middle-aged man bellowed, his face turning red. 

Ben strode across the room back over to his paintings with Rey chasing his heals. The closer they got the clearer they heard what everyone was saying. 

A thin, pinched faced woman growled at Ms. Holdo. "It needs to be taken down." She stamped a high healed foot.

Another woman with bleached hair and clothes that were much too large for her added. "It's disturbing!" 

Ben stopped short, before making it over all the way, as if someone had slapped him across the face. 

"Ben sent me emails of all of his paintings before he displayed them, and I approved them," Ms. Holdo fought. "I see nothing wrong with them."

"The woman in the painting is being dragged away screaming," A man with white hair and a pop belly noted. "I'm going to the school board about this if you don't have it removed immediately!"

"This is obviously the work of a depraved mind!" A nasal voiced woman with thick rimmed glasses commented. "Take it down now!"

If Rey had thought she had seen Ben look devastated before, it was nothing compared to the anguish she saw there now. Ben tore from the room, his feet slapping against the shiny tiled floor. Not giving it a second thought, Rey went after him. Calling out his name. His legs were longer than hers and she almost lost him as he turned down one of the hallways. The lights were out in that part of the school for the night, so Rey could see the outline of Ben standing with his forehead pressed against a locker. Coming closer, she saw hot tears of torment sliding down his face. 

He cursed before exploding into a flurry of movement. He smashed his fists into the metal on the wall again and again, growling, sobbing and whimpering. The locker he pummeled dented under the impact of his blows. "Of course, they hate me. Headmaster Snoke told me they would. Everything I do, is wrong. I am never good enough, can never measure up. I am too angry, too disturbed, too sad. I'm wrong. Why did I even try?" After a few minutes, Ben tired himself out, sniffled, then sank to the floor. His hands were in bad shape, knuckles bleeding where the skin split.

Rey’s heart broke for him. How did no one see the beauty in the painting, the skill? They took one glance at it and didn't even bother applauding the detail, the technique. Not one of them delved deeper, to uncover its mysteries.

Rey knelt beside him, placing her hands on his shoulders. "Don't you dare listen to them, Ben. And whatever that Headmaster is telling you, don't listen to him either! Holdo loved your work. So do I." Ben's lip trembled as he gave her his full attention. "They weren't even looking at the painting. Not REALLY looking at it. She wasn't screaming at all, was she?" Ben took a sharp inhale of surprise. Her instincts were right about what was really happening in the picture. "The way you painted her face, her brow muscles were relaxed even though her mouth was hanging open. It is very easy to confuse an expression of pain with an expression of ecstasy if you don't look carefully. And the way you positioned her body. She wasn't being pulled in by the darkness she was melting into it, falling into it willingly as it embraced her. I even like the title 'Taken by Darkness'. That's clever. It can be _taken_ like willfully removed, or _taken_ as in falling in love with, enraptured. Your painting was about a forbidden love between this beautiful woodland creature of light and this being of darkness. The colors were reminiscent of Klimt, because you like him so much. The dramatic chiaroscuro was striking and -"

Rey couldn't finish what she was saying because Ben had pulled her to him. His lips pressed to hers, with gratitude, and devotion. His hands cradled the back of her neck keeping her in place as he deepened the kiss. Symphonies played. The world around her was drenched in gold like the sun touching the sky at dawn. It was perfect, slow, sweet but still hungry.

He pulled back, looking at her like he couldn't believe she was real, and willingly there with him. "Do you want to get out of here?" Ben croaked. His eyes shined with optimism for the first time.

"Absolutely," Rey responded. This time she leaned in to kiss him, and he smiled against her mouth. 


	16. Chapter 16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> UPDATED TAGS

The drive to Ben’s house had been relatively silent, both of them giddy with nerves, excited with what was to come next. Rey texted Finn in the car to let him know she was heading home early because she wasn’t feeling well. Her heart thumped in her chest. The neighborhoods whizzed past her window. The night was cool, clear, full of possibilities. First things, first, they had to get Ben’s hands cleaned up and bandaged.

He parked in the long drive way without bothering to put it in the garage. The mansion seemed to be empty again. Most of the lights were out. His car was the only one present, no movement in the windows or shadows suggesting anyone was inside.

“Is anyone ever here?” Rey asked, as Ben opened her driver side to let her out.

Ben twisted his mouth, melancholy, answering with a simple, “No.”

A sneaking suspicion told Rey there was more to what he wanted to say, but left it alone. Sadness touched his dark chocolate eyes.

Ben used his injured hands to unlock the door, wincing slightly. “I have a first aid kit up in my den. I have… accidents often.” Ben didn’t bother taking off his shoes like they did last time, and he placed a hand out to stop her when she tried. “It’s my mom’s stupid rule and she is away for a few days with my dad. They are visiting an old friend.”

Gulping, Rey realized they were all alone. Her palms sweat with a strange mix of glee and trepidation. Their feet echoed in the large foyer. The walk to his wing felt impossibly long. He opened the doors to the familiar room, then motioned for her to sit down on the loveseat. The same loveseat they had their very enthusiastic make out session last weekend. He pulled off his leather jacket, throwing it on the other sofa.

The room possessed the same ambient lighting it had the previous night. Everything was neat and clean and in its own place. There was no evidence that the couch had a small bucket of ice water thrown on it.

He returned clasping a white plastic case with the red first aid cross on the front.

“Let me do it,” Rey offered, opening up the box and taking out cotton balls and peroxide. “You know damaging your hands isn’t the best idea for an artist.” She joked, trying to keep her voice from wavering.

“Fortunately, it hasn’t inhibited me yet. I do this so often I am used to it. Beside when I paint or draw and I feel that pain shoot through my hands every time I move, it spurns me on to push through, to suffer for my art.”

Rey put on plastic gloves, then couldn’t help but snicker. “Spoken like a true tortured soul artist.” His eyes weighed heavily on her as she took his hands, cleaning the cuts on his knuckles, his gaze so intent on her. When living at Plutt’s, she had always had to take care of herself, wrap her own injures, band-aid her scrapped knees. She had wanted to do this for Ben.

As if he could read her mind he said, “No one has ever done this for me before that wasn’t paid to.” His words were gentle and grateful.

Their knees were nearly touching, they sat so close to one another. Rey shrugged as if the statement didn’t warm her down to the core, while making her sad that his parents didn’t kiss his booboos better. The room was so quiet that she could hear their lungs inhaling and exhaling in the vast space. His hands jumped when she cleaned his minor wounds with alcohol wipes. It was not as bad as it had seemed. Ben stared at her while she worked and tried to ignore how faint it made her, to be the object of his attentions.

Smearing the antibiotic ointment over his fingers next, she stayed focused on the task. “Ben, I really am sorry about what I said to Rose last weekend. I didn’t mean a word of it. I only wanted to get away from her as fast as I could so I could get back to you. I knew if I told her the truth that she would have me there forever arguing with me and-”

“What is the truth exactly?” Ben crooned, his voice a caress in the still night.

Rey raised her face to look at him and he was leaning in much closer. His proximity was doing things to her equilibrium, making the room spin. She inspected his hands carefully placing bandages on each cut.

Pressing her lips before she spoke, she confessed, “That I have never felt this way about anyone before. I feel stupid and irrational, confused. I can’t stop thinking about you and just being with you feels right in a way nothing else ever has. I hate seeing you sad or hurt or alone, it’s like I can feel it under my skin too.”

Rey braved looking up at him and he was staring at her again like she was something incredible, the next wonder of the world. Rey pulled off the plastic gloves she was using and put them on the coffee table along with the first aid kit, before taking his hands again.

“I didn’t like seeing you with Phasma. The thought of you with anyone else beside me, makes me feel nauseated. You make me feel weak and strong at the same time. And Ben, you are so beautiful it’s heart breaking.”

Ben’s shaking hand cupped her cheek, as his eyes go glassy.

“When you touch me, when you kiss me. It’s exhilarating,” Rey sighed, her chest heaving.

He remained silent though. His expression spoke volumes, but Rey needed to hear him say it too, what was so clearly etched in every line of his face.

“How- um- do you- what are you thinking?” Rey sputtered.

Ben dove forward kissing her soundly. He broke the kiss to lean his forehead against hers. “I love you,” Ben burst. “I adore you. Every freckle on your skin, every flash of your clever eyes, every exquisite word that spills from your lips. You are perfection and loveliness personified. I wasn’t sure I was capable of feeling happiness until I met you.”

Rey should have been running for the hills at his devotion and vehemence, his over the top declarations. But she knew this was all Ben, all passion and intensity. A force of nature, like the unstoppable waves of the ocean in a thunderstorm. He didn’t get mad, he got furious. He didn’t dislike, he despised. He didn’t care, he loved. He wasn’t just loyal he was devoted. Everything in her life was temporary, but she knew Ben Solo would never be. He was all in, pouring himself out with everything he had. Intoxicating and addicting, she wanted to drink it up like strong wine.

He kissed her again, plunging deeper as if their souls could join by the knotting of their tongues. He had a delectable heady, spicy flavor Rey was recognizing as uniquely Ben. His mouth traveled along her chin, down to her neck, as if he couldn’t get enough of her. Rey gasped and moaned.

  
Ben spoke against her skin, “That wood sprite, in my painting, it was you. I wanted it to be you. I hoped, so badly it hurt that you wanted to be with me.”

“I did,” Rey answered. “I do.” Her voice sounded high pitched and wanton. Heat licked up her spine as he continued his attentions.

“And that Cupid you built.” Ben asked, “It was me, wasn’t it?” His breathing was heavy.

“Yes,” Rey wailed as he sucked at a sensitive spot on her neck. She hadn’t done it on purpose at the time, but yes, yes, it was him, it would always be him, haunting her every thought, the object of her desires. She fisted the front of his t-shirt as his arms wrapped around her. The temperature of his body saturated her, enclosing her in his massive frame.

He unzipped her hoodie so his lips and teeth could reach the base of her neck and collar bone. He was feasting on her. Rey moved her hands so they skimmed across the muscles of his back, groping the hard planes of his body. Overwhelmed with sensation, Rey felt light headed and euphoric.

One of his hands traced the curve of her torso stopping just below her left breast. “Let me touch you, Rey.” His voice was thick and primal.

“Please,” Rey was shocked that her voice sounded like it was begging, but she needed him.

His hand moved up, softly squeezing the modest swell of her chest over her shirt. Rey keened, delicious tingles, shooting down her body.

“You’re incredible,” Ben groaned.

Rey carded her fingers in his gorgeous raven hair, forcing his mouth back to hers. He growled in the back of his throat, the vibrations reverberating down her bones.

“You should know,” Ben said. “Your sculpture of me wasn’t completely accurate.”

Rey stopped, raising an eyebrow, wondering if he was trying to critique her work, right in the middle of their very enjoyable activity.

“I’m much bigger,” Ben said suggestively with a wicked smirk.

Realization dawned on Rey, and her blood pressure shot through the roof as her mouth hung open in shock. Gaining her bearings rather fast, she responded with, “Well, then, I will have to find out for myself, for accuracy’s sake.”

“Anything for the arts,” Ben quipped as he pulled Rey into his lap, so each knee rested on the side of his solid thighs. He yanked his black shirt over his head, exposing miles of pale soft skin.

Rey wanted to just stare, but her hands wanted to touch more. Smoothing her fingers over his toned stomach and defined pecks, he was the most fascinating thing Rey had ever seen. Beneath his bellybutton a wiry, black trail of dark hair disappeared below his jeans, and she brushed her short nails against it.

Ben transformed into the untamed beast she had seen, last week, right before they kissed for the second time with the ice cube. His pupils were blown out, leaving only a thin rim of brown. A rumbling deep in his chest frightened and fascinated, Rey as she felt striped to her basest self. She settled a little closer pressing against his pants. Electricity shot delectably through her nerves.

If Ben did nothing in half measures, she knew if she gave herself to him, he would utterly ruin her, have her screaming in unbridled rhapsody until her voice was raw. Thoroughly exhausted until limp and panting in a puddle of her own sweat. Every inch of her claimed by him… She couldn’t wait.

Rey attacked him, clawing at his shoulders, not holding back a single sound, “Ben,” she whined for the pure joy of saying his name.

Their kisses were frantic, sloppy. He wasted no time worming his hands under her shirt. Rey’s arms were tangled up in the garment as it was discarded to the floor. Ben cursed some more, seeing her in the tiny bralette. She wasn’t well endowed so the flimsy bit of lace was enough to support her. Ben stared. His heart pounded, as his breaths became labored.

“Stunning,” He gaped, slack jawed.

His thick fingers slipped under the band to touch her bare skin and he whimpered, his face screwing up like he was about to cry with gratitude. Like a starving man being given a seat at a banquet. His hot palms against her sensitive flesh had Rey throwing her head back mewling like a kitten.

He rested his forehead against hers, breath puffing hot. He shifted, laying Rey down on her back as he covered her. She loved the weight of him pressed against her. The couch under them creaked as Ben instinctually canted his hips into hers. Rey’s eyes practically rolled to the back of her head, the sweet friction making her mind go fuzzy.

“Hey Ben, you in here?” A gruff voice called seconds before the door to his den flew wide open banging against the wall.

Everything that happened next, happened in a flurry of movements. Rey whipped her head to the sound, horrified to see a scruffy older man with silver hair step into the room, bushy eyebrows raised all the way to his hair line when he caught sight of them. Ben pushed up. She shrieked, grabbing the closest thing she could find to cover herself as she scrambled. He cursed loudly, throwing a pillow over his crotch, his face turning bright red. Rey had a feeling hers was not any better. She recognized him from Maz’s restaurant. Han Solo. Mortified, Rey shrank behind Ben’s back.

“What the, hell, DAD?” Ben yelled, nostrils flaring. “You’re supposed to knock before coming in here! Knock! And what are you doing home?”

As it turned out, it was Ben’s t-shirt she snatched, holding it in place under her armpits as she adjusted her bra. Ben sat gloriously shirtless, his lips puffy, and hair sticking up at odd angles. Rey wondered if she looked just as debauched as him, patting back the hairs that had gotten loose from her buns.

Han’s utter disbelief, morphed into smug teasing. “What do you mean what am I doing here? Your mother and I came home early to be supportive parents and make it back in time to see your art show. But I come to see your car in the drive way and you mauling-” Han stopped and squinted at Rey. He pointed a finger at her but looked at Ben. “Is that Maz’s foster kid? Isn’t she supposed to be at the art show too?”

“Oh, Please, please, don’t tell her,” Rey begged, burying her face in her hands. Maz was never going to let her leave the house again, much less see Ben again, if she found out about this.

“Okay, Okay,” Han said lifting both his hands in protest, jutting his chin forward. “I was young once. I won’t say anything. But I know nothing.” He shoved his hands in his pockets. “I am not an accomplice in whatever it is you two have going on.”

Rey slouched back on the couch with relief. “Thank you,” she sputtered shyly.

“Thanks,” Ben said, placated, but color still stained the tops of his cheeks.

“Just do us all a favor and wear a condom,” Han said to his son. “One of you in the world is more than enough.”

Rey wanted to hide behind the couch and disappear. While Ben turned an unhealthy shade of puce. His father slammed the door shut behind himself.

Knowing that Ben’s parents were downstairs, and his father had just walked in on them, cooled her hormones significantly.

~*~

“Does this mean we are together now?” Rey inquired.

“That’s up to you, Sweetheart,” Ben replied. He placed a kiss on her temple. “I’m yours. Do with me as you like.”

“Mmm. Tempting,” Rey teased.

Ben chuckled.

They were redressed and presentable. She sat on his lap the same way she had the night of truth or dare, only this time they were on his den couch. They had plenty of space, but couldn’t bear to not be touching in some way. Now Rey raked her fingers through his hair. They had been kissing and touching much tamer than before. Ben and Rey had talked and knew that they had gotten swept up in the moment, needing to slow things down.

Ben told her that when they were ready to – and these were his words, not hers – make love, he wanted it to be special, not an explosion of repressed lust.

“I know we have to keep this a secret from Maz, but does that mean we have to keep our relationship from our friends?” Rey chewed on her bottom lip. “Let me be clear! I am not hiding you because I am ashamed of you or anything. I just don’t want Maz to prevent me from seeing you.”

Ben’s face became contemplative as he ran his hand up and down Rey’s waist. “That is up to you, if you think your friends can keep a secret. I am fairly certain, Phasma and perhaps Hux already know the nature of our involvement. That would never get back to Maz. Hopefully my father stays true to his word and doesn’t say anything.”

“Speaking of Hux and Phasma,” Rey crossed her arms faking annoyance. “How long did they know you were interested in me?”

Ben rolled his eyes. “Phasma only found out that day she saw you at the mall, Hux might have had suspicions as far back as the night we ran into one another at the café.”

Rey was shocked to hear that Ben was already attracted to her by then. He had still been pretty nasty toward her. “If you liked me that far back, and you were never really dating Phasma, what was with you sitting in the car listening to the songs she covered?”

Pink dusted the tops of his cheekbones. “Because those were the songs that were playing when I saw you walk through the door of the café. It was the night I knew that I was totally screwed and I was in love with you. Then I saw you with Dameron.” He said his name like it were a dirty word. “And I thought maybe you wouldn’t be interested in someone like me if you were going out with someone like him. So, I tried to keep you at a distance, but something kept drawing me to you.”

“I know what you mean,” Rey admitted. “Even when I didn’t particularly like you, it was like my attention was always drawn to you. I was always hyper aware of your presence.”

  
“When did you think that changed?” Ben asked, his brow falling low.

“I don’t think there was an exact moment,” Rey shrugged. “It was just little things that made me realize that being around Poe felt wrong. It felt off, and being around you felt like-” Rey cut herself off, wondering if she should admit this to him. She bit her lip. “Being with you felt like, being home.”

Ben cast his eyes down, and Rey worried she had said too much, maybe scared him off. He spoke so low at first Rey was not sure she heard him. “I have always been so lonely all my life, but when I am with you, that open empty wound is gone. I know neither one of us said it out loud in my car that one afternoon but, I have this strange connection to you. It is like I have known you all my life.”

“What do you think it means?” Rey pondered, her hand running along his jaw.

“I don’t know. But what I do know, is that you have entranced me and like it or not, you are stuck with me.” Ben burned with devotion.

“That doesn’t sound too bad to me,” Rey felt her face split as she smiled wide, but then her face slowly fell. “Ben? Are you really going to be going to First Order Prep? Are you really leaving our school? I thought that you didn’t like the Head Master’s direction with your art.”

Ben pinched the bridge of his nose as his face scrunched. “I forgot all about that.” He didn’t say anything for a little while then finally responded. “On Thursday I went to the office to withdraw and get my transcripts but Holdo was there. She insisted I waited until Monday to file the official paperwork, so that way I was still a student there and could still be a part of the art show for Friday. I’m really glad she talked me out of it.”

Rey lit up like a sound board. “Does this mean you will be back at school on Monday?”

  
Ben chuckled, his eyes dancing. “Yes, Sweetheart. I will be there, but I think you will be the only one happy to see me back. Not that I care what anyone else thinks.”

“You have no idea how happy I am to hear that. I missed you so much. I haven’t been able to concentrate at all in any of my classes, especially our art class. I just kept watching the door waiting for you to enter. It was very pathetic like a lost pup-”

Ben leaned in closer, to quiet her with a tender kiss. Rey’s body shuttered in the most pleasant way as his lips slid over hers. She could do this for the rest of her life, forever and never tire of it.

Ben stopped the kiss, sighing. “Trust me it was nothing compared to me. I was miserable. Hux and Phasma couldn’t stand to be around me. I painted some very desolate pictures.”

Rey clapped a hand over her mouth to hide her amusement at imagining poor, over-emotional Ben.

“You seemed to be doing just fine, laughing in the hallways with your friend. I thought you didn’t notice I was gone,” Ben’s morose tone seeped into his words.

“Oy! That had been the first time I had laughed all week. The second I saw you, I ran after you but you’d already gone. I knocked over an entire group of freshmen to catch up.” Rey wagged a finger at Ben as if it was his fault some pint-sized students got run over by her.

Ben chuckled, the sound causing butterflies to flutter in her chest. Rey was so happy she couldn’t help nuzzling the shell of his ear, which she had discovered were on the larger side. It was instantly endearing.

“It’s getting late. I should get you home before Maz gets off work. We don’t want her seeing you get out of my car.” Disappointment was clear in the way he sagged his shoulders and the lack of inflection in his voice.

“I don’t like leaving you either,” Rey explained. “But we will see one another soon. If anything, we still have art class on Monday.”

“At least there is that,” Ben whispered, holding her closer.

Rey would have never thought brooding, ill-tempered, bad reputation, Ben Solo could be so affectionate and sweet as he clung to her protectively. Then she saw his hands, with the bandages she applied earlier that night. The memory of him beating his hands against the locker until his knuckles were bloody made her frown.

“Ben,” Rey began. “The way you lost your temper back there…”

Ben made a guilty expression. “I haven’t lost it like that in a really long time. This past week with getting into a fight with my parents and Head Master Snoke convincing me all week that no one wanted me, encouraging my anger and my hurt saying it was better for my art, affected me.

  
“Rey you should know everything. Head Master Snoke was trying to convince me to come to First Order Prep last year. My parents wouldn’t let me go, they said it gave my grandfather strange ideas when he went as a teen. Then they found all my disturbing paintings. My parents pulled me out of school earlier, before the end of term, and I continued my schooling with my Uncle Luke. He has one of those expensive mental health and wellness centers out in the middle of nowhere. They have herbalists and psychologists. I went to therapy but they didn’t know what to do with me. That place was mainly for stressed out business men or repressed housewives. He refused to let me paint or draw or sculpt. He said it was only encouraging the darkness in me. There was really no outlet for all of the feelings I was having, so I kept bottling them up, pretending I was fine, which was unhealthy. I just internalized my anger more, instead of letting it out. He said something that made me upset one day. We got into a big fight. I let everything out, how Head Master Snoke really wanted me at his school. I said there was nothing wrong with the things I painted.

  
“I took a bus back home and my parents agreed not to send me back to uncle Luke’s and let me paint again, only if I took therapy twice a week. This time they got me someone who specialized in teens and young adults. I still felt like I was a disappointment to them, especially my dad who doesn’t believe in mental health issues.

  
“The doctor helped me deal with what I was feeling and how going to First Order Prep might not be the best idea. I came back to school, and remembered how much everyone hated me. Snoke contacted me not too long ago and, he got me so upset I decided maybe I should go there. I don’t know why he has such an influence on me, but I am different around him. This ends now. I promise Rey. I won’t blow up like that again. It hadn’t happened in a long time. I’m going to cut all ties with that man. He is poison.”

A chill went up Rey’s spine, of this evil man, being the Head Master of a high school. How many vulnerable young minds could he corrupted?

“I don’t ever want you to look at me the way everyone else does, like I am a lost cause, damaged beyond repair,” Ben pleaded.

“Never,” Rey promised, holding his face in her hands. “Thank you for being honest and telling me all this. For the record, you didn’t have to hide any of that from me. I think it is great you are getting the help you need.”

She kissed the tip of his nose, gave him a peck on the lips and one on his chin, making him chortle.

“Okay, the sooner I get you home, the sooner we can have one hell of a goodnight kiss,” Ben said swatting her behind as she stood.

Rey made a small yip, but smiled at him, blushing furiously.


	17. Chapter 17

Waking up on Saturday morning felt surreal. Rey had to cover her face with her hands, thinking hard if last night was a dream or not. It most certainly wasn’t, because Rey could still feel the ghost of Ben’s kisses on her lips, his hard body pressed up against hers. Heat flooded her face as she remembered Ben’s father walking in on them. Growling, Rey kicked her feet with embarrassment. Still, she thought it was perhaps best that they were interrupted. There was no telling how far they would have gone, passion over flowing, lust pumping in her veins. 

How did she get here, from disliking Ben Solo to craving him? He had told her that he LOVED her. The words he spoke floated in her mind like helium balloons.

Rey’s phone pinged. Scrambling to her tiny desk in her room, she snatched up her phone. Her cheeks hurt when she saw a text from “Asshole”. She really should change the name in her phone, but that was what he saved himself as.

Asshole: 

_You have plans today?_

For the last few months Rey had filled her Saturdays with getting her sculpture done. Now that the show was over, she found herself free as a bird. She answered him right away.

Scavenger:

_I still have to pick up my projects from the school cafeteria. Other than that I have no plans for today. Did you leave your things there too? _

Asshole:

_I did. I will got this afternoon to pick them up. Hopefully, I will see you there. Do you think there is any way I can sneak you back to my place today?_

Rey felt like she needed to fan herself. Maz would ask where she was going but, she might be able to fib a little.

Scavenger: 

_We’ll see. _

Rey pulled herself out of bed, and stepped out of her room looking for Maz. She didn’t have to go far. Her foster mother was seated in the living room with a book and a steaming cup of dark tea.

“Good morning,” Maz said. “Or should I say good afternoon? You slept in quite a bit, didn’t you?” She peeked up at Rey over her mug.

“Yeah.” Rey smiled sheepishly. “I must have needed the sleep.” Rey walked over to one of the squishy oversized recliners, before plopping down. “We still have to go and pick up my sculpture, only I don’t think we can keep it with our limited space. I will have to take it apart.”

“That's too bad. You worked so hard on it.” Maz blew into her cup, cooling its contents. “Let me just finish up this chapter and then we can go together.” Maz held up her book.

Rey slid off the seat and went back to her room to get ready for the day. Maz threw over her shoulder, “By the way, I am working again in the evening. You going to go hang out with your friends tonight? You have been working on your sculpture for so long, you haven’t seen them on Saturdays much.”

There was someone Rey wanted to see, and though she adored her friends, she wanted to see Ben again. She told Maz that she left with Finn earlier than expected last night, and they watched old movies at his house. “Uh, yeah! I am going to text them and see what they are up to. We probably will just be all going over to Finn's house as usual. Nothing special.”

"You all are always welcome to stop by the restaurant so long as you eat some real food for a change!" Maz criticized, twisting over the couch back to look at her.

Rey ducked her head.

***

Rey and Maz arrived at the school to pick up her paintings and sculpture. She imagined that the best course of action would be to take her sculpture apart and keep it in pieces until she someday had the opportunity to display it somewhere. By leaving earlier than planned last night, Rey didn't have a chance to talk up her work to potential recruiters. Though if someone was interested, they could have asked Ms. Holdo or written her name down, without her being there. Rey had some time, this only being her sophomore year.

A few people milled about the cafeteria, taking their pieces home. Ms. Holdo and the custodians were breaking down the dividers. She called out instructions as she rearranged things.

Rey couldn't stop herself from peeking over at Ben's spot. It had been roped off. Her brow scrunched as anger rose, thinking about how Ms. Holdo must have gone to extreme measures to protect Ben's painting. All of them were still displayed behind the thick cords, stopping anyone from getting too close.

Ms. Holdo did a double take as she spotted her and Maz. She gave a sweet smile as she glided over to them. Ms. Holdo rarely smiled in class, so seeing her so friendly startled Rey.

"Maz. It's so good to see you. I am so sorry I didn't get a chance to say hello when you stopped over last night. I had my hands full." Ms. Holdo leaned down to give Maz a hug, patting her on the back.

"No worries." Maz waved off as she adjusted her purse on her shoulder. "I can imagine trying to organize all this with rowdy teenagers might be a bit time consuming." She winked.

Holdo laughed, throwing her head back, a light and feminine sound. "The teens aren't the problem. It's the parents."

Maz gave a knowing nod of her head as she chuckled a bit.

Ms. Holdo turned to Rey and her face became serious again. Perhaps, the stern expression was only reserved for her students. "I wanted to talk to you last night Rey, but you seemed to have disappeared." She crossed her long, thin arms down by her waist in a lazy way that didn't say she was upset, just resting them. "Someone at the show last night, liked your sculpture so much, he asked if you would be willing to sell it."

Rey's eyes nearly popped out of their sockets. "Someone was interested in buying it?" Who bought art work from a high school student?

Ms. Holdo jerked her chin down once to show she was serious. "I was looking for you to ask if you were willing, but you left already. When I told him that I couldn't find you, he gave me his business card with what he was willing to pay. He said if his offer wasn't satisfactory, he would be very interested in negotiating with you. He also said that if the rest of what you do is anything to the same level, he wants to fund your entire college education."

Rey forgot how to speak, how to even move. Was this mystery person daddy Warbucks or something? This had to be a dream. She must be still asleep. "What?" Was all that she was able to sputter out.

Ms. Holdo does not look as impressed as Rey. From her pants pocket she takes out a business card. "I can't tell you what to do, Rey, but I suggest you think long and hard about whether you want to call him. If you do, think even harder about what he says he can do for you."

The first thing Rey sees is a number in neat hand writing. Her jaw goes slack. The amount can't be right, not for what was essentially a pile of old soda cans constructed together from a teenage nobody. Blood rushed in her ears at the thought of all that money and what she could do with it. Help Maz out, pay for books at college.... Then she saw the name on the card, her stomach dropped, a sliver of ice lodged itself into her heart. 

_Cornelius Snoke _

_Head Master _

_First Order Preparatory School_

As soon as she read the name, her hand trembled. Rey crumpled the business card, threw it to the floor and said, "It's not for sale." 

Ms. Holdo seemed to be trying to remain indifferent to Rey's decision, but she thought the woman give a satisfied smirk, as if she was proud of what she had done. Bustling back to her task at hand, she left Rey and Maz. 

Maz - having not read the card at all - simply raised her eyebrows, coming up high over her humongous glasses. 

Rey huffed, glaring at the offensive piece of card stock. Her attention was drawn away, when there was movement of a shadow in her periphery. 

She swallowed back her heart threatening to jump up her throat. It was Ben. He was across the room getting his paintings. Heat spread from the top of her head to the tips of her toes, every cell in her her body going hectic at the mere sight of him. 

Their eyes locked and he gave a lopsided smile. She thought she might spontaneously combust that smile wrecking havoc on her. He was beautiful, standing there in his leather jacket, in all black. Sexy and a little dangerous, and all hers. 

Maz coughed loudly beside Rey, startling her, pulling her back down to Earth. "Looks like young Solo is here."

"I guess he is," Rey said far too shy, gazing at Ben through her lashes. 

"It IS a shame you have to dismantle this thing," Maz said turning a speculative eye to the sculpture. "But it isn't like we can fit it in the house, and beside, I don't know how comfortable I am with owning a life size nude sculpture of Ben Solo."

"Maz!" Rey hissed hiding her face behind her hand. Could she be more mortified? "I think you are mistaken. The sculpture isn't based on anyone-"

Ben decided at that precise moment to walk over and say, "Hey, Maz." He gave her a bashful expression, ageing him down ten years. 

Maz gave Ben a once over, up and down, then looked over to Cupid, then back at Ben again. She shrugged, "Whatever you say girlie." 

Rey wanted to die.

The tips of Ben's ears turned pink and Rey knew Ben understood what Maz was comparing him to. "I ..um. I noticed." Ben's voice cracked before he cleared his throat and started again with more confidence. "I remember, Rey telling me she had to bring this here in pieces." He gestured toward the sculpture. "Will you two have to take it apart?" 

"Unfortunately, we don't have space at my house for it." Maz shook her head. "Rey had been working on it for such a long time, countless hours."

Ben perked up. "I have more than enough space at my parent's house." An idea seemed to be churning, as his face lit up. "I would be more than happy to keep it at my art studio. It would hardly take up much room and that way it can be kept in one piece so you could show it again at a different show in the future."

"That sounds like a nice idea, but how do you propose we get it to your house? Neither one of our cars are big enough," Maz asked skeptically.

Ben's voice began to talk excitedly, the tempo of his words increasing. "I could use this moving service I have used before. I have had to move some of my work from place to place. We could bring it back to my parent's. They have these massive double doors. It would fit inside the house without a problem."

Maz didn't look convinced, but Rey gave Maz her best set of puppy dog eyes, holding up pleading hands.

The old woman sighed dramatically. "Oh, alright. Keep it at the Solo's."

"Thank you, thank you, thank you!" Rey jumped up and down thrilled that she would have a place to keep her sculpture.

Ben smiled as if he was surprised Maz would go for such an idea. "I can call my mom's secretary, Mr. Threepio. He can take care of all the arrangements." Ben immediately stepped away, pulling his phone out of his pocket to call the necessary people.

Rey wanted to squeal in delight. No only did she get to keep her sculpture in tact, but it would be kept at Ben's house. Which meant she would have a plausible excuse to have to go over there from time to time, you know, just to make sure her creation was being taken care of.

***

Cupid and Psyche were safely at Ben's studio. The painting that Ben had given her, was left with her other works, and was now happily among her other paintings. She wanted to put it on the wall of her room as soon as she was able. Maz had watched the both of them like a hawk the entire time. Anytime she thought they were getting a little too friendly she would physically place her self between the two of them and glare, until they were cowed by her intensity.

It had taken a surprisingly short time to move everything and when they were done, Maz invited Ben to the restaurant for a late lunch on her. She had a shift to work, but she kept a close eye on Rey and Ben as they sat in one of the corner booths.

"Do you think, she knows you were with me last night?" Ben asked, when she passed by their table for the fifth time in the last ten minutes.

Rey gave a humorless laugh. "Do you really think that if she knew where I was last night that you would still be sitting here with your balls still attached?"

Ben took a sip of water, before sitting up straighter and thrumming his fingers on the glass.

"Ben," Rey said. Her voice was soft, full of emotion. "I really want to say thank you for doing this for me."

He appraised her as if she was something precious. "It wasn't that big a deal," Ben tried to brush off.

Rey shook her head. "No. It was a big deal. I would have had to take the whole thing apart. It would have taken me hours and I don't know when I would have been able to display it again. Even in pieces I wouldn't have known where to keep everything. It was already taking up most of my tiny room and space at school." She scootched her hand across the vinyl booth to the space in between them with her palm facing up. He scanned the area before allowing himself to take her hand. The table hid the fact that they were holding hands, but Rey could see the pink at the tops of his cheeks. Rey assumed that she appeared equally as besotted. With her other hand she played with the straw in her drink.

"It is an honor to be in possession of something so remarkable," Ben replied. Rey felt her whole body break out into goosebumps as she knew he wasn't only referring to the sculpture. He had such a fancy way of speaking. So different from other boys. So different from Poe's 50s jargon. 

"I would much rather you have it than anyone else." Rey said. "Just the thought of Snoke attempting to own it-"

"What about Snoke?" Ben's demeanor changed in an instant. His eyes got wide, and his body tensed like it was ready to go into fight or flight.

In all the excitement, Rey realized she forgot to tell him what happened. "Ms. Holdo told me that Snoke had been at the art show last night and wanted to buy my sculpture." A bitter flavor sat on Rey's tongue just from the words, as if bile was threatening to rise up from her stomach. "He said he wanted to fund my college education if my other pieces were as good."

Ben's voice was hard and his eyes blazed as he said, "Listen to me Rey, don't get anywhere near Snoke. Whatever he offers you, whatever he says, he is a bad man, someone you don't want to get mixed up with. If he gave you money for anything he would find a way to own you." His voice started to rise. Rey was a bit frightened at his insistance.

She had to reassure him. "Take a deep breath." She squeezed his hand. "It's okay. Holdo only gave me his business card. As soon as I saw the name, I remembered what you told me about him. There was no way I was ever going to call him."

Ben exhaled a long breath as he sagged back into the booth. "I'm sorry, Rey. Please. Promise me you will never go near him or First Order Prep."

The way he was speaking, the look in his eyes, frightened Rey. Ben must be terrified of this man and he didn't seem the type to scare easily.

"I promise," Rey said before biting her lip. "I won't have anything to do with him."

He nodded, drawing attention to the thin sheen of sweat that had formed on his forehead.


End file.
